FOX
by MayankAgarwal111
Summary: NARUTO TRAINED BY KAKASHI AT AN EARLY AGE. ANBU NARUTO SHARINGAN NARUTO
1. Chapter 1

THIS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO FORGIVE ME FOR THE MISTAKES AND ENJOY THE STORY.

DESCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

'PLEASE! Leave me alone what have I done to you" the 5 year old boy with spiky blond hair asked "you dare say that you demon after all you have done it is because of you the people treat the Uchiha the way they do" the teen with 2 tomeoed sharingan in both eyes yelled coming at Naruto with a kunai "arr!" he yelled because the Uchiha had just sliced his left eye "haha you will die now demon!" the boy yelled inches from Naruto to finish him off 'swah' the teen's eyes were wide as he saw a tanto impale him. He turned around to see an ANBU with dog mask "no you fool!" "you are the only fool here" he said in a monotonous voice 'thump' the teen hit the ground 'I'm sorry sensai kushina nee chan I failed you' he thought in sadness picking up Naruto as well as the boy and disappearing via sunshin.

Hiruzen burst through the doors of the ANBU hospital "doctor tell me how is Naruto kun" he asked "Hai Hokage sama the child has lost his left eye forever and is now unconscious" he said as Hiruzen scowled "can't nothing be done doctor" Kakashi asked coming from behind "there is" he said with hesitation "what do you mean" Hiruzen asked "the Uchiha may be dead but we can implant his sharingan in Naruto kun's left eye to give him his sight" he suggested making their eyes wide while Hiruzen looked down 'if I am to do this I must do it right or else the Uchiha will be on my ass' he thought "very well doctor you may proceed" he said "hai!" the doctor said going away for surgery "professor but" "I know Kakashi kun if this goes out there will be a big controversy so we must cover it up" he said "MIA?" Kakashi nodded as Hiruzen nodded "yes we will completely destroy any evidence of Uchiha Tenchi" he said "but what if the Uchiha find out" Kakashi asked "they won't because Naruto kun won't be in the village" he said "you are sending him away?" Kakashi asked "yes he must stay out of the village for his own safety so I am sending him away with you" he said shocking Kakashi "me!?" he asked "to be honest he needs to be able to defend himself and you are the only one who can teach him to use the sharingan so I trust Minato's legacy in your hands Kakashi" he said as he bowed "thank you Hokage sama for this I will train him to the best of my abilities" he promised "very well then Kakashi kun now for the next 5 year you are sent on this s rank mission" "hai".

5 HOURS LATER

Naruto's eyes flashed open "ah I see you are awake" he heard the familiar voice "old man?" he asked rubbing his right eye "yes it is me Naruto kun " he said with a smile "o no my eye that guy he!" he yelled clutching this head "it is alright now you are safe now no one will hurt you" Hiruzen said "b but my" "your eye is alright doctor please remove the bandages" he said "hai" the doctor said going behind him as he started to uncover his left eye " now open your eyes " Hiruzen said as Naruto did and his eyes were wide "what the hell what is this blue thingie why am I seeing too two different things" he yelled in confusion "calm down and let me explain" Hiruzen said as Naruto looked at him "yes you lost your original left eye but now you have the sharingan in it is stead" he said "sharingan?" Naruto asked tilting his head "yes it's the eyes of the Uchiha clan let me explain…."

"I I see" Naruto said with wide eyes "yes but there is a situation if the Uchiha clan find out they will demand the eye to be extracted so you must leave the village for 5 years at least with him" Hiruzen said as Kakashi appeared and gave Naruto an eye smile "yo" "he is Kakashi hatake and he will be training you for the next 5 years to become a ninja" Hiruzen said while Naruto glared at Kakashi "hey man I know I lost my left eye but it is not funny of you to copy me even if I like your hairdo" he said as both the adults sweat dropped. "I can assure you that he is not copying you" Hiruzen said as Kakashi revealed his left eye shocking Naruto "I lost my left eye as well the way we see it we are the same" he said with an eye smile "I I see" Naruto said in shock.

Naruto stood with Kakashi with a bag pack on his back "are you ready to leave Naruto?" Hiruzen asked as he replied with a nod "see you in 5 years old man" he said with a grin as he had a blue band covering his left eye "yes I will be waiting" he said "alright Hokage sama we must take our leave now" Kakashi said "very well Kakashi kun" he said as Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and the two disappeared via sunshin.

2 DAYS LATER

"Now that we have settled in we will begin" Kakashi said as Naruto nodded "before anything let me explain to you the meaning of chakra and how it is used" Kakashi said "alright sensai" he said with a grin 'yes this is my first step to becoming Hokage' he thought.

3 months later

"I have to do what now?" Naruto asked "you must learn to climb the tree without your hands it's a level of control exercise after leaf balancing and since your control is bad you must practice it every day" Kakashi said "alright sensai I understand" he said as Kakashi eye smiled "good now I will demonstrate" he said walking up the tree "cool" Naruto said as Kakashi threw a kunai near his feet "mark your progress with this" he said as Naruto picked it up "Hai sensai" he said as he ran towards the tree to begin with his exercise 'he is progressing fast' Kakashi thought with a smile.

TIMESKIP 2 YEARS

Kakashi looked at his prodigy who was currently destroying all the logs in his way 'it is been two years already he thought with a smile . For the last two years Naruto has trained very hard to master all his basics which was covered by Kakashi, he was excellent with his targets, control and basic taijuts. He mastered the basics to a point that now he did not require a single seal to perform it and only ninjutsu out of the basic tree that he knew was the shadow clone jutsu which Kakashi had taught him and as for his sharingan it was fully matured now after a brutal spar against Kakashi.

'huf huf' Naruto panted standing at 4 feet 1 in a black jumpsuit with black ninja sandals "that's enough for today you have clearly mastered your basics but now we will start to train to use the nature and shape transformation of chakra" he said as Naruto grinned."about time" he said. "good then lets first test your element" Kakashi said giving him 3 chakra papers "you know what to do" he asked as Naruto nodded taking it and channeling his chakra in it as the first one turned into peaces the second one crinkled away and the third one turned into crisps . Both their eyes were wide 'three affinities at his age' Kakashi thought "t three affinities" Naruto shuttered "all Uchiha are Natural fire users so it must be due to that while I think wind and lightning are your primary elements" Kakashi said "I I see" he said "alright first we will start with Raiton since it is my primary affinity" he said as Naruto pumped his fist "lets do this" he said with a grin 'he never seases to amaze me' Kakashi thought.

5 MONTHS LATER

Naruto was training to perfect his lightning jutsu while Kakashi watched him standing beside him "I see you are training well" came a very familiar voice as the two stopped everything they were doing "j jiji!" Naruto exclaimed with wide eyes as the man chuckled being hugged in a flash "you have grown up well fine in these few years" he said "Hokage-sama I did not know you were coming" Kakashi said "I came on my own accord because I have something to discuss with the both of you" he said "what is it jiji?" Naruto asked "lets go inside first" he said as the two nodded and the three went inside the temporary tent.

"I'm afraid but the two of you must return I am in much need of you Kakashi in the ANBU that is" he said "what but" "it is not like the way you think Naruto kun you can still train with Kakashi while not on missions" he said "wait you can't mean" Kakashi said as Hiruzen nodded "from your last report you said he is already as good as any chunin so that's why I have decide that he will join ANBU as your apprentice once he is experienced enough he can be a full time ANBU" he said making their eyes wide "but wait I'm not even an official ninja" Naruto said as Hiruzen chuckled "you don't need to be an official ninja to become ANBU because they are recruited so do you accept " he asked placing the puppy mask on the table "I leave the decision to Kakashi sensai if he says then I'll join" Naruto said as Hiruzen looked at Kakashi who was in thought "you can but you will follow my every instruction to the letter" he said as Naruto grinned "alright sensai" he said "good then it is decided for now you are agent puppy no one is to know your true identity except your team mates and you are officially the youngest to join the forces" Hiruzen said as he grinned "what can I say I am that talented" he said "glad to see you have not changed" Hiruzen said with a chuckle while Kakashi sighed.

1 WEEK LATER

Kakashi and Naruto stood in Hiruzen's office Kakashi was in his ANBU uniform while Naruto wore a blue t shirt which had full sleeves, with white stripes and a matching blue pant bandaged on the shin and he also wore a pair of blue sandals with a pouch behind and kunai holter on the right leg , he also wore silver forearm protectors with blue fingerless glove with metal plating and lastly his puppy mask from which his red eye was visible "Now Puppy before starting to do missions you must go through 2 months of training that all operatives go through where you will learn what all ANBU must to do their missions more fluently" the kage said "like an anbu academy" Naruto asked " you can think of it like that" he said "we will meet afer 2 months" Kakashi said "alright sensai we will" Naruto said with a grin behind his mask "Kakashi drop him to the area" the kage said "Hai, follow me" Kakashi said as two blurred out 'I wish you luck Naruto kun' Hiruzen thought.

The two appeared in a clearing "huh I don't see anyone" Kakashi said "wait here someone will be here good luck until the next time" he said as Naruto nodded and Kakashi disappeared but as soon as he did a barrage of shuriken came at Naruto who flipped back and had 6 kunai between his fingers instantly as he threw it at his attacker who was in black and wore a white mask "who are you?" he asked but there was no answer as the masked person took out the katana from his back and then disappeared suddenly appearing before Naruto 'clash' his tanto met Naruto's kunai as the person tried to overpower it but soon lightning crinkled around the kunai surprising the person even if it was not to be seen as the katana was cut and Naruto kicked him in the gut sending him back a bit put he did a back flip and got a little distance between them. Naruto threw the kunai charged with ration chakra and made a tiger seal 'ninpo: kunai kage bunshin' the kunai turned into 40 but the attacker was ready as he made seals 'doton: doryuuheki' he protected himself but then Naruto sensed him taking a swipe at him from behind 'puff' 'kagebunshin it is as if he saw me coming' the person thought looking up only to see kunai coming at him with paper bombs tied behind it as he jumped away 'booooom!' the person landed and made seals 'doton : earth dragon jutsu', from the ground a dragon came out and went towards Naruto who made seals 'horse-rabbit-monkey' soon sound of a 1000 birds chirping was heard 'it can't be' the ANBU thought seeing him coming towards the dragon "CHIDORI" he said tearing through it with ease and the next moment he had the chidori at the masked man's face while he had his tanto on his gut but the masked man did one thing wrong he looked in Naruto's eyes which stared to spin 'Genjutsu: Sharingan' the person dropped as Naruto stopped his chidori "well done" came a voice as he looked up to see an ANBU in a bird mask standing "what is the meaning of this" he asked "it was a test to see whether you are qualified to be in ANBU forces or not and you did well in defeating an elit chunin you are as good as Hokage-sama told me and Hatake san trained you well to use the sharingan but now come follow me for the next 2 months I will be teaching you all you must know about the ANBU blacktops" he competed "I see then lead on" he said '.

2 MONTHS LATER

Naruto walked in a clearing to see Kakashi standing along with their team mate the only thing different about him was the tanto on his back "nice to see you after 2 months you have grown an inch" Kakashi said looking at his prodigy who stood at 4'2 "you look the same" he said with a grin behind his mask "you must be the kyubi no jinjuriki and one with the sharingan like Kakashi san" said the ANBU in weasel mask "and you must be an asshole" Naruto said in a monotonous voice but there was a smirk behind his mask while weasel's eye twitched "now now lets all behave and stop calling each other names Naruto this is weasel or you can call him Itachi Uchiha while not on missions and Itachi this is my apprentice Naruto Uzumaki" he introduced the two "don't you think he will slow us down he's not even 8" Itach said as Naruto shot him a glare removing his mask then "how about a spar" he said as Itachi removed his own as both his fully metured sharingan stared at Naruto's single one "you may have fully matured your sharingan but you are no match for a natural Uchiha like me" he said " then why don't we test that theory" Naruto said "very well" he said "alright you two I will be the proctor" Kakashi said as the two nodded and soon got in their particular stances. Naruto instantly threw 6 kunai at Itachi who jumped up and made seals as Naruto's eyes began to spin 'Katon: gokayuu no jutsu' the two fired equal sized fire balls at each other 'as Kakashi san said he was able to naturally adapt to the sharingan like any Uchiha and can use it like one' Itachi thought making seals as Naruto's eyes began to spin again 'katon: hosenka no jutsu' only Itachi fired as Naruto took out his tanto and came at Itachi dodging the fire balls soon charging his wepon with lightning chakra 'clask!' Itachi's katana which was also coated with chakra met Naruto's tanto their sharingan glaring into each other's soon they separated and engaged in a kenjutsu battle clashing their blades 'amazing he's copying my katas while fighting and mixing it with his own so I cannot predict it but' Itachi gave a hard punch to his gut 'it is not enough to beat me' he thought 'puff' Naruto dispelled surprising him 'kage bunshin' he thought seeing Naruto jump down and he made fast seals 'suiton: water dragon missile' Itachi fired at Naruto who made quick seals 'katon: gokakyuu no jutsu' he fired as the two attacks met creating mist soon sound of thousand birds chirping was heard 'he's not going to use it on Itachi is he' Kakashi thought as mist cleared reveling Naruto standing with the chidori in his hand and Itachi with his katana on his neck "you lose" he said but Naruto smirked 'booooooom!' the clearing exploded 'bunshin bakudan where did he learn that' Kakashi thought . soon the smoke cleared revealing Naruto and Itachi ' both were huffing "alright I call it a tie" Kakashi said "you took me by surprise with the last jutsu" Itachi said as Naruto smirked "then how about you teach me how to use my fire affinity and I won't tell anyone in the force that you got beat by a person who is not even 8" he said as Itachi looked at him for a moment with an emotionless face before smirking "fair deal" he said 'now that's the start of a good bond' Kakashi thought with an eye smile.

6 MONTHS LATER

Team Ro or team sharingan as the Hokage called it had done many missions in the span of 6 months and never failed one the entire division were interested in them because they had made a name and reputation for themselves.

Naruto made a tiger seal 'katon: gokakyuu no jutsu' he fired a big fireball over the lake "you are almost there but yet to perfect it like me" Itachi said coming from behind him as he grinned "don't worry I will surpass you in no time teme" Naruto said as Itachi gave his friend/rival an emotionless face "yes but first you need to become an official operative but for now you are junior operative" he stressed on the word junior with mirth in his voice as Naruto glared at him "nanda teme!" " you heard me you blond bastard" he said matching the glare "alright stop this" came a voice "Kakashi sensai" Naruto said "Hokage sama has summoned us" he said "mission?" Itachi asked as Kakashi gave him a nod, they quickly put on their masks and disappeared via sunshin.

"ah team RO , nice of you to get here" the kage said as they knelt "what is the mission Hokage-sama" Kakashi asked "it is an s rank mission" he said as they got serious "there is a secret scroll exchange between konoha and kusa but I feel something fishy about this so you are to follow gai and his team and eliminate anyone who seems like a threat to the mission" Hiruzen said "Hai Hokage-sama" the three bowed disappearing.

"All seems fine till now" Naruto said "yes but keep your eyes open for any sign of threat" Itachi told his friend "6 presences" Kakashi said as they saw 6 ANBU going towards Team Gai 'it can't be them' Kakashi thought "shall we intercept" Naruto asked as Kakashi nodded. They dropped in front of the 6 "what is your objective" Kakashi asked "it is none of your business" one said "any idea who they are" Naruto asked "if I am correct they are root Danzo's personal ANBU" Kakashi said "it seems you know us very well we will dispose of you" the one in the middle said 'CRASH' they all looked around to see kusa anbu attacking the konoha team "as we expected the exchange was hoax" Itachi said "are you going to help us" Kakashi asked "no" the same operative replied "you both save the team I will take care of them" Naruto said "you can't be serious" Itachi said "yes it is too" "do you trust me" he asked as the two looked at him "you are throwing your life its very illogical" Itachi said as Naruto smiled behind his mask "it is but even if I do die it won't be in vain if it is to protect the lives of our comrades even if I have to go through these scum" he said looking at the root ANBU as Itachi looked at him "lets put our faith in him Itachi" Kakashi said as Itachi nodded "don't die" "I don't plan to" he said as the two jumped away "look the left a kid for us to play" one said "lets deal with him quickly and complete our objective" the leader said "defeat me how foolish" he said making a tiger seal 'katon: gokakyuu no jutsu' he fired as two made seals "suiton: water wall" they fired to protect themselves creating mist but when it cleared they had their eyes wide to see Naruto's hand through their leader's chest as it chirped and made menacing noises one came at him to cut him with his katana but Naruto stopped it with his forearm protector then his eyes met the person's as he dropped the others had separated by now one made seals 'suiton: water bullet' he fired but Naruto puffed 'where is he' they thought but then a fireball hit one on the gut the three decided to retreat but saw several copies of the ANBU surround them as each threw a shuriken and made a tiger seal 'ninpo: shuriken kage bunshin' they called out as 100s of shurikens come at the 3 root operatives all at once finishing them off . Soon the clones dispelled making Naruto huffed as Itachi and Kakashi dropped "you did well mission complete lets head home" Dog said as the other two nodded. But unknown to them another root operative looked from the shadows 'I must report this to Danzo sama' he thought.

NEXT DAY

They knelt in front of Hiruzen "and that's how the mission went Hokage sama" Kakashi explained "I see well done team ro you have done excellently well I suppose time now junior ANBU PUPPY" the kage said "hai" "seeing you actions on the field I have decided to make you a permanent member of ANBU black ops until you decide to resign that is" he surprising Naruto " you deserve it" Kakashi said as Itachi also nodded with a smile behind his mask "as of now you are operative fox" he said putting the fox mask on his desk as Naruto looked at it then took off his puppy mask as wore the fox mask "I hope to serve you well" he said "oh I know that you will now Itachi Uchiha as of now you are a section chief of the blackops" he said making all eyes wide "thank you Hokage sama" he bowed "you deserve it weasel" he said "so I guess this is where we go our separate ways" Naruto said "I guess it is friend" Itachi said moving his hand forward as Naruto shook it "I wish you best of luck out there Itachi" Kakashi said "thank you Kakashi sempai" he said.

"This is our new team mate cat or you could call her Yugao Uzuki" Kakashi said as the purple haired ANBU looked at the fox masked one 'he's a' "kid" Naruto finished making her eyes wide 'how did he' "read your mind I gues you will never know" he said with a smirk behind his mask "Yugao this is my apprentice operative fox AKA Uzumaki Naruto" Kakashi said shocking her.

6 MONTHS LATER

Naruto , Kakashi and Yugao had completed many missions together and three had bonded well Yugao even taught Naruto kenjutsu. Itachi had met him for the first two months but after that they rarely met and it has been 2 months since the blond has met his friend which was why he was headed to the nakata shrine bank where he would often find his friend as he got closer he saw Itachi conversing with sunshin no shisui himself so he decided to hide himself "it is out of control Itachi the clan is now hell bent for throwing over the Sandime though I have already told him of it I fear we have a civil war at our hands or even worse the 4th shinobi war" shisui said shocking Naruto "yes my father is all for the coupe'deta if he is not stopped then we will have to because we cannot put konoha"s security at risk" Itachi replied "I will use my kotoamatsu kami on your father I will go inform Hokage sama" Shisui said disappearing via sunshin 'crack' 'wisss' 'thump' the kunai hit the tree bark but Itachi"s eyes were wide now "is it true Itachi" Naruto asked "so you heard everything" he said "I did" he said "then we have much to talk about" he said

1 HOUR LATER

"I see so they are after me or rather whats in me" Naruto said as Itachi nodded "yes" he suddenly looked towards east "what is it" Naruto asked "it is shisui's chakra I can sence it and it has gone to a very high level" he said "he must be in trouble lets go check it out" Naruto said as Itachi nodded and the two disappeared.

"Danm it is Danzo again" Naruto "looks like he was after shisui's eye and already has one" Itachi said " Lets finish them off" Naruto said making a half tiger seal 'katon: gokakyuu no jutsu' he fired as the ball hit one of the roots in the gut as Itachi did the same lastly Naruto charged a chidori and put it through the last one's chest after appearing before him "Itachi you came" shisui said "of course I did" he said "and you are?" shisui asked as Naruto took off his mask "Uzumaki Naruto" he said making his eyes wide.

BREAK

"Itachi the future of the clan is on your shoulders and while you are not an Uchiha you carry our eye Naruto use it well and protect konoha" shisui said as the two nodded "now Itachi do it" shisui said standing on the cliff as a tear fell from Itachi"s eye after stabbing his friend who died with a smile falling off the cliff "Itachi your eyes" Naruto said as the Uchiha looked at him with his newly acquired mangekyo sharingan "I know what I must to do now to protect konoha" he said.

1 WEEK LATER

"I wish things would not have ended the way they did for it to boil down to this point" Naruto said standing in front of his friend "none of us did Naruto but thanks for being here it helps" he said "take care of yourself Itachi don't worry I will look after your little brother we will meet sooner or later now that you are going to join Akatsuki and hunt me down" he said as Itachi nodded "yes be prepared for the future since it is uncertain watch out for the man in the orange mask he calls himself Madara Uchiha though I know he is lying it does not makes him less dangerous" he said as Naruto replied with a nod "I guess this is good bye for now" he said moving his hand forward as Itachi shook it "until we meet again" he said letting go and disappearing into the night while Naruto looked at the sky in sorrow.

The very same day it was the news of konoha that Itachi Uchiha had killed his whole clan only leaving his little brother behind and also he had attacked one Naruto Uzumaki who had lost his left eye and it had been replaced by a Sharingan from a dead Uchiha.

"What do you mean you will not inform us where he is" koharu yelled "exactly we are the elders we must k-" Homura felt a big ki "you are my advisors don't mistaken it as if you have the power over my decisions Naruto Uzumaki's location is kept a secret for his protection will not be revealed not to anyone" he said "this is not over" Danzo said standing up "it is if you know whats good for you Danzo don't cross me or I shall show you exactly why I am a Hokage" he threatened 'he seems different' homura thought.

"What do you mean you are leaving the force!" Naruto yelled "sempai you can't" Yugao argued as Kakashi sighed "I must because I think my time in the shadows has come to an end after Itachi" "don't you dare blame yourself!" Naruto yelled as Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder "you will understand this burden once you become a leader now I will continue to train you but I think you are good enough to look after yourself on the field" Kakashi said as Naruto's bangs covered his eyes but he nodded "don't worry sempai I will look after him" Yugao reassured him as Kakashi nodded and left via sunshin.

3 MONTHS LATER

'WIZZZZZZ!' came the sound as Naruto cut the whole waterfall with wind chakra "ah you did it, it is complete" Kakashi said with an eye smile as he grinned. Naruto was 9 years old now standing at 4'5 his hair gravity defying like his master due to his headband tied over his left eye to cover his sharingan currently he was in shorts but then Yugao appeared "we have mission get ready" she said as he nodded "I will see you later sensai" he said as Kakashi nodded as well " good luck" he said as Naruto grinned "tell that to my enemy" he said unsealing his uniform along with his mask.

Naruto Yugao and their three other team mates who were duck owl and lizard stood in front of the kage Naruto was in his ANBU uniform with fox mask on and a katana on his back "this a secret s rank mission for this team" Hiruzen said "what is the objective Hokage sama" cat asked "we have received some information on Orochimaru and one of his bases here inside land of fire your mission is to infiltrate it and find anything on him or his objectives now go" he said "we accept Hokage sama" cat said "one more thing there is another person who will be going with you" he said "don't tell me" Yugao said in a shakey voice "it is me bitches" Anko said entering through the window with a dango in her mouth and a grin on her face as all sweat dropped "as you all know Anko Mitarashi" Hiruzen said "hey whats a kid doing here" she asked '-_-' "not much of a talker I see" she said with a grin 'you will pay for this old coot' Naruto thought looking at the amusement on Hiruzen's face "very well lets leave" Yugao said as all nodded.

"so kid are not you little too early to join ANBU" she asked "age has nothing to do with skill" fox said "ah so you do speak" she said "I wish you don't you are annoying" he said jumping ahead as Anko pouted.

1 DAY LATER

"There it is" Yugao said "what are we waiting for "Anko asked "don't you see the guards" Naruto said as she looked at the gates protected by 10 ninja "how are we doing this touchi" duck asked but before Yugao could say something "I got this" fox said "very well fox" cat said as he disappeared "you entrusted a kid to defeat 10 ninja at once" Anko asked "oh he is very reliable just watch" Yugao said as all eyes were on Naruto who threw a kunai to kill one "who the hell was that!" one yelled but then many smoke bombs dropped around covering the whole place with smoke and when it cleared the 10 ninja had vanished only Naruto remained with a katana covered with blood in his hand "lets move in" Yugao said as all nodded while Anko was shocked 'the kid is brutal' she thought.

They all were inside the base "disgusting" Naruto said looking around "that's orochimaru for you" Anko said "10 o clock" lizard said as all had their kunai ready but only to see it was a red headed girl with glasses who was afraid "w who are you people" she shuttered as Naruto moved ahead "don't come near me" she said "it is ok tell us why are you in Orochimaru's base" Naruto asked "why should I you may as well kill me" she said but then Naruto took off his mask surprising Anko 'isn't he the kyubi child' she thought looking at his sharingan in left eye 'so the rumors were true' she thought looking at Naruto who slowly made his way towards the girl "my name is Uzumaki Naruto what is your's " he asked "k Karin" she said as he smiled "well then Karin why are you here" he asked "O Orochimaru brought me here saying he is in need of me" she said "then how about you come with us to konoha out of this life and live as you want" he offered making her eyes wide "b but why you don't even know me" she said as he smiled "sure I don't but I can still help you, people have many reasons to hurt each other but to help someone is there a reason needed" he asked shocking her 'he's not lying I can feel it his chakra is bright and warm' she thought "a alright I will come" she said "good but before we leave can you tell us where we can find information on orochimaru here" he asked "sure I will show you" she said , throughout the whole ordeal Anko was trying to figure Naruto out how can he be a cold blooded killer and kind at the same time the blond was a mystery to her.

They had gotten all they needed from the hideout and were heading towards konoha with Karin when they looked up to see many ninja drop "we will kill you for defying orochimaru sama" one said "kill us how foolish" Naruto said charging a chidori in his right hand 'suge chakra da' Karin thought with wide eyes as she saw him placing his hand on the ground "chidori nagashi!" he called as the whole area was covered with lightning taking all the ninja all at once "good now that is done with duck seal them up they are still alive so we can interrogate them later" Yugao ordered "Hai touchi" he said getting to work.

HOKAGE'S OFFICE

The Hokage stared at Karin who seemed to have clutched to Naruto's hand "so this is Karin" he asked as Naruto nodded "yes she would like to join the village" he said "very well she will be sent" "no she will not go to any orphanage she will stay with me at my house" Naruto said as the kage narrowed his eyes "are you sure you can take that sort of responsibility" he asked "well I became the youngest ANBU black op in history and am assigned to the regular s ranked missions of the ANBU how much responsibility do you want" he asked as Hiruzen sighed "very well but it depends on her" he said as the two looked at Karin "I will go with ni san" she said as Naruto gave he an eye smile 'ni san already heh it is nice see you having a family Naruto kun' Hiruzen thought with a smile "very well as of now you are her legal guardian" he said as Naruto nodded "lets go home" he said with a smile "hai" Karin said as they disappeared via sunshin.

They appeared is a clearing outside the village where a two storied house was there I the middle "that's your house" Karin asked "yes" he said "how can you afford that" she said as he rubbed the back of his head "well I do a lot of missions" he said as they opened the door "ah nice to see you are back" Kakashi said then stopping in his tracks "nii san is this your father" Karin asked "nii san? What is going on Naruto" Kakashi asked as he rubbed the back of his head "why don't we go in and talk" he asked as the two looked at each other and nodded.

"nani! You are her legal guardian" Kakashi asked with his eyes bulged "oi whats with him" Karin asked as Naruto sighed "well it happens sometimes you know I put him in a state of shock" he said "I see" she said.

TIME SKIP (1 YEARS 2 MONTHS)

The last 14 months had been great for Naruto living with Karin and Kakashi made him feel like he had a family with Kakashi as the older brother and Karin as their sweet loving sister but also he was an ANBU captain now with a tea of his own since Yugao was made section chief but he was now the youngest captain in history with zero mission failures and never a loss of a comrade but his identity has only limited in the force outside no one knew not even the clan heads. Now Naruto stood in the clearing with his eyes closed then he jumped dodging a kunai barrage 'clash' his katana was against a tanto held by an ANBU operative as he kicked him away 'suiton: water trumpet' one wired from above as he made lightning quick seals 'doton: doryuuheki' he created a wall with fox faces but then another made a snake seal 'mokuton: great forest technique' he called as many spikes came at him from the bird masked ANBU'S hand but he quickly charged a chidori and cut through the technique with ease but as he reached close the ANBU turned into a wood log "mokuton: wood prison jutsu" the real one called out as big prison formed around Naruto as the 6 ANBU dropped "we got you now captain" lizard said as Naruto shook his head "you never learn do you" he said as lightning crinkled around him "chidori nagashi" he destroyed he whole prison then took out his katana making a half tiger seal 'shit' they thought "dance of the crescent moon" he said coming at them with loads of clones.

In a dark room Shimura Danzo sat in him chair as 3 root nin knelt in front of him "you know your mission don't you" he asked "Hai Danzo sama" they said disappearing 'soon' he thought.

Outside the house Karin hummed watering her plants but then her eyes were wide as she dropped the jug as three masked men looking like anbu dropped "Karin Uzumaki you are to come with us" one said in a monotonous voice "no way in hell I am" she said then we will use force one said taking out his kunai and disappearing 'slice' "arr" Karin said clutching her left hand as the masked man came to knock her out but then sound of a thousand birds were heard 'thump' the Anbu fell on the ground dead the other two were shaking due to the intensity of the ki "Naruto nii" Karin said with wide eyes but he did not say a word and looked at the two root anbu his sharingan glaring at them "you have come to your deaths" he said disappearing 'chop' both their heads fell on the floor as Naruto stood with his bloody katana "he has gone too far" he slowly said as 20 clones puffed in existence , "NOW YOU WILL KNOW THE HORROR DANZO!" he yelled jumping away "mate!" Karin yelled but a clone placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head "don't the boss is very pissed right now" he said "but he can't attack an elder like that" she said "you as well as I know he does not care about that" another said while healing her wound 'be safe nii san' she thought.

Danzo sat on his chair calmly when 'booooooom!' there was a huge explosion in the base "fu what is the meaning of this" he asked "we do not know Danzo sama" he said "let see who dares to attack me" he said getting up. Danzo with 40 of his root anbu looked at the smoke as Naruto emerged "what is the meaning of this" he asked in a stern voice "you dare Danzo after attacking my sister you spineless fool you will die here today" he said as Danzo smirked "the only one dying here today is you" he said "soka" came a voice as they looked up to find the whole assault division of ANBU there along with Kakashi who glared at the elder "it is over for you Danzo the Sandime may have forgiven you for trying to assassinate him but I am not the Sandime you hurt my family you die" he said uncovering his headband revealing his sharingan with the scar on his left eye "foolish boy do you really think you can beat me" he said "of course I do this battle will be between you and me and no one will interfere" he said "very well you are an useless wepon after all I will rid of you once and for all for the sake of konohagakure no sato" he said making a dog seal and taking in air but Naruto intersepted it with ease as lightning crinkled throught his body violently "ultimate chidori nagashi!" he yelled as the whole floor crinkled with lightning destroying everything in it is way and also catching Danzo by surprise 'boooooom!' "did he get him" Yugao asked as Kakashi shook him head "it is not that easy' he said looking down at Naruto who stood calmly but jumped seeing a wind blade coming to cut him in half only to see Danzo above 'puff' 'kage bunshin where is he' Danzo thought "urk" Danzo said with wide eyes as a sword impaled him "you don't think I don't know about your little secret" Naruto whispered shocking Danzo 'he knows' he thought disappearing ten he came from behind Naruto to stab him and he did shocking all the ANBU "you will die before you reveal anyone the secret" Danzo whispered in his ear but he smirked "I don't plan on dying before I become Hokage" he said putting his fingers through Danzo's right socket and snatching the eye out and throwing it away 'izanagi' Danzo thought but he didn't work as he looked at his arm to see a chakra suppression seal "no! you brat what have you done" he yelled as Naruto turned into lightning starting him 'slice' the real one sliced his right arm off then throw a kunai with a paper bomb on it 'boom!' "NO!" he yelled "Danzo sama" many roots yelled trying to interfere but the black ops came in their way "ladies and gents let me tell you the truth about shimura Danzo" Naruto said showing them the sharingan making all eyes wide "this is the eye of Uchiha Shisui which contained the strongest genjutsu in existence koto amatsukami to gain the power the fool murdered Shisui in cold blood but now I will put shisui's soul to rest" Naruto said dropping it and then crushing it "NO!" "this is your last lesson in life Danzo and the most important one don't fuck with me" Naruto said creating a rasengan making many eyes wide but soon lightning crinkled around it and then menacing sound of birds chirping was heard "this is your end rasen dori" Naruto said 'he completed it' Kakashi thought with wide eyes "STOP THIS NOW" came a booming voiceas all turned around to see the Sandime Sarutobi Hiruzen standing with anger visible on his face along with the commander as all the ANBU BOWED and Naruto stopped his jutsu.

All the operatives nelt in front of an angry Hiruzen "do you know what you have done you fools" he scolded "we don't regret our actions Hokage sama" cat said "you attacked an elder do you understand the gravity of the situation" he asked "I will take the responsibility" Naruto said making their eyes wide "but taochi" duck said but was cutoff when he saw the look Naruto gave him which screamed 'shut up' then Naruto looked at Hiruzen "I will take responsibility for everything this unit is my family and they followed me which is why they are not to blame so whatever be the punishment I will accept it" he said making all their eyes wide and soon the murmurs and protest begun but it stopped as Hiruzen raised his hand "so you take responsibility" he asked "hai" he said "very well as of now you are responsible for the whole unit" he said shocking the whole unit as well as Naruto "raise Naruto Uzumaki codename FOX, the hero of the sharingan and the new chief of the ANBU assault division" Hiruzen said with a smile as Naruto stood up and bowed "Hai Hokage sama" he said while at the back Kakashi smiled 'he has grown up so much now' he thought. Yet again Naruto made history by becoming the youngest anbu chief in history and well as youngest member of the Hokage's personal guard.

Naruto came home with Kakashi only to see a red blur and the next thing he knew he was on the floor chuckling "don't scare me like that nii san!" Karin yelled "don't worry I don't intend to but after this Danzo knows that he must not fuck with me" he said with a grin as Karin snuggled into his chest he put his hands through her hair while Kakashi smiled looking at the scene. "so instead of kicking you out Hokage sama promoted you" Karin said in surprise "yes you are looking at the new chief of the assault section and newest member of the Hokage's personal guard" he said with a grin as Karin hugged him "suge oni san" he said "I'm proud Naruto" Kakashi said with an eye smile "thanks sensai" he said with a smile.

'I shall not forget this humiliation you will pay Naruto Uzumaki and I will make sure of it' Danzo thought seething because Naruto had made him what he hated the most i.e. being powerless.

Naruto made a half tiger seal summoning a crow soon he took out a scroll and 'puff' a jar appeared 'it is good that I had saved it because I knew I would need it someday against madara' he thought looking at Shisui's eye floating in the water as he took it out and placed it on the crow with a medical jutsu and then the crow puffed away 'I'm wondering how is Itachi right now it been some time since we talked' he thought but then he shook his head and went in but unknown to him a crow with similar eyes was watching him and then it puffed away appearing in a cave where a pair of red eys opened , the sharingan met the sharingan as Itachi smiled 'I'm glad to see that you are doing well but you need to become even more stronger because I have seen the true extent of the Akatsuki's powers' he thought.

TIMESKIP 6 MONTHS

The leader of the rebels Mai Temuri sat in front of the Sandime and the elders with a angry expression on her the face "so you refuse to aid us" she asked "yes we have nothing to gain" koharu said "why should we sacrifice our shinobi for the people who had killed many of our own" Homura said "perhaps you are living in the past" came a voice as all looked at the person in the ANBU uniform standing at 5'1 wearing a fox mask "Captain FOX you are not permitted to be here" the commander said stepping out "I'm not but I don't require your permission" he said "why you" koharu was stopped in her speech when Hiruzen raised his hand "so are you suggesting we should assist the rebels" the kage asked while Mai eyed the blond "I do because kiri is neither our ally nor our enemy but it won't hurt if we gain an ally aside suna" he said "brat you don't know what are you talking about you don't know war" Homura said "yes I have not been to war but neither have the two of you old bones if you had, you would be dead by now and as much as I hate Danzo he has sacrificed much for the village and has lead in every war that's why he is the darkness of the shinobi and Sandime sama the light while the two of you are basically waste of the nedime's teachings" he said shocking Mai because never had she seen an ANBU talk this way to the village elders "why you!" "ENOUGH!" Sarutobi yelled as the all shut up "you will not talk this way to your superiors" Hiruzen scolded FOX "I thought you always asked me to be honest and I'm doing just that being honest" said as both elders glared at him 'sigh' "so you want to go to war" Hiruzen asked as he nodded "I have my reasons first being because it's the right thing to do and second because of the Akatsuki's involvement in kiri" he said making all eyes wide "how do you get such information" Mai asked narrowing her eyes "I'm resourceful" he said with a shug "is it true Mai san" Hiruzen asked "yes it is some people have seen it and believe that the yondime is being controlled by someone and many have sighted a man in black cloak with red clouds" she said "then we should not be sending fox at all cost" Homura said "if I don't go it will make me cowards like you" he said "foolish bra" "All qiet down" Hiruzen said rubbing his chin "very well we will help you Mai san but our involvement cannot be known if it is we will face another big war" he said "I understand" she said "Hiruzen you can't be serious" Koharu said but he ignored her "captain FOX you will be leading your team to assist Mai san" he said "Hai Hokage sama" he said with a bow "no offence Hokage sama even if he is a captain isn't he a bit too young" Mai said as Hiruzen smiled "age has nothing to do with his skill after all he made Anbu at 8 a captain at 10 and not 6 months age the chief of the ANBU assault division" Hiruzen said making her eyes wide as she looked at him "his identity will only be known to you Mai san he is" Naruto removed his mask revealing his face as well as his sharingan "Uzumaki Naruto hero of the sharingan" he said "then Hokage sama I trust your judgement and accept you help" she said "Naruto kun prepare your team for going to kiri say your goodbye since you may not return from such a mission since if you and your team is caught konoha will deny having any connections to you or your team" he said "very well Hokage sama" he said disappearing.

"So you are going to kiri to fight for the rebels" duck asked "and if we are caught we will not be recognized by konoha" dragon said "yes but I will not force any of you , you all must take the decision on your own" Naruto said as the murmurs broke between the ANBU "we will follow you to hell captain" lizard said "because we know you'd do the same" rat said as all nodded in agreement making Naruto smile "thank you all your support means a lot I will try my best to lead you best way possible" he said as all nodded "good be prepared we leave in 2 days" he said "hai" the 19 said then disappearing along with Naruto.

Karin dropped the boul from her hands and looked at Naruto with wide eyes "y you can't" she shuttered but he looked away "I'm sorry but I must" he said as Karin quickly banged his chest "no I will not let you!" she yelled as Naruto hugged her "I can't lose you , you are the only family I have" she said "you won't" he said "then promise me that" she said "you know I can't do that" he said "b but" "I'm a shinobi Karin and struggle is the way of the shinobi I need to stop this bloodshed once and for all" he said "but you can't stop this war alone" she said "I can't which is why my team has decided to follow me I can't betray their trust now" he said "but I don't want you to leave" she said snuggling closer "needs of the many come before the needs of a few" he said.

2 DAYS LATER

Naruto looked at Kakashi who gave him an eye smile "I wish you the best return home safe" he said "don't worry I intend to sensai" he said with a smile then he looked at Karin "when will you return" she asked "as soon as it is done I will" he said kissing her forehead "be safe" he said then turning around to look at his team "ready to kick some booty" he asked with a grin as they all grinned "hai" they said "good then off we go" he said.

All 20 knelt in front of the Hokage and Mai "you all know about the mission and the consequences" Hiruzen asked "hai" they said "very well you must follow her every command until the war ends she is the rebel leader Mai Temuri along with her are chojuro her second in command as well as ao her 1st in command I wish you all good luck" Hiruzen said "alright everyone we will begin our journey from here" Mai said as they bowed and got up Naruto made a few signs and all disappeared "they will scout the area I will be alongside you all the time" fox said "very well captain" Mai said.

3 DAYS LATER

They had travelled to kiri and have landed on the island and now made their way to the rebel base "there is something wrong about this place" chojuro said "100 presences" Naruto said making all eyes wide "yes he is correct they coming at us" Ao said "do not worry we will handle this" Naruto said making a seal and disappearing along with his team "do you think they can alone deal with 100 shinobi" chojuro asked "I don't know but if they are as good as the Hokage said they are then they can" Mai said.

Naruto along with his 19 dropped in front of the 100 stopping them in the clearing "who are you and why do you interfere" one of the kiri shinobi asked but no answer except Fox making a sign as ten made seals "suiton: teppodama" the fired as the kiri shinobi also made seals "suiton: water wall" they protected themselves but then large chirping sounds was heard as all looked at the fox masked anbu who had lightning crinkling around his palm as he placed it on the ground "chidori nagashi" the water conducted the electricity as many got shocked but many were safe. FOX made a sign to fight as hr himself made a half tiger seal "dance of the crescent moon" many copies were created as he along with his team came at the kiri shinobi all at once 'he is as good as the Sandime said' Mai thought looking from afar 'what a shinobi konoha certainly creates many monsters' Ao thought.

6 MONTHS LATER

It is been 6 months since Naruto and his team came to kiri at first everyone were suspicious on the 20 shinobi but together they had made 32 raids and were never unsuccessful freeing every little town one after the other and became very popular and feared at the same time known as the deadly 20 and most of all the unknown shinobi with fox mask was very feared and in the rebel base all respected him. Currently Naruto was having an all out training session with his clone when he looked back to see Ao coming "FOX san Mai sama has summoned you" he said "very well" he said dispelling his clones and then disappearing 'how can he create that many clones without exhaustion is beyond me' Ao thought shaking his head.

Naruto walked inside the tent to see leaders of many clans seated there along with Mai all giving him a nod of respect as he nodded back "I'm glad you joined us fox now we can start the meeting" she said as he nodded and took a seat "Mai sama I think we should attack now we may be winning but we are low on resources" one said "what if we lose our forces all together due to our impatience" another said "we can't afford the war any longer than it has been" another said "I agree" fox said as all shut up and looked at him "do you think we should attack now" Mai asked "that is up to you me and my team will infiltrate the walls of kiri and open the doors for you" he said "are you sure" she asked "have I ever failed you before" he asked "no""then I will do it" he said "then what are you going to join us" one asked "no we will return home" he said making their eyes wide "why" Mai asked "dealing with the yondime is your task not our 's since you are to become the 5th mizukage" he said "just where will you go" one asked "our alias will be revealed if you win the war that was the deal with Mai san" he said "very well Captain you have 2 days to prepare your team because in 2 days we will end this bloody war" she said as all cheered.

"So we open the gates and we are done" owl said "yes once we do our mission is complete and we go home" Naruto said "alright what is the plan captain" duck asked "I have the plans regarding the security detail of kiri in this scroll according to that we will make our plan" he said "hai" they said.

All the 20 stood before Mai dark in the night "you have served me well for the period of 6 months and if we win this war the alliance between konoha and kiri is done but that depends on the 20 of you and you opening the gates" Mai said "Hai Mai sama" they said "now go and be victorious" she said as they jumped away into the night.

The kiri anbu were manning the wall it was dark in the night but what they did not notice was the black crows coming towards them and only noticed it until they were near their face distracting them but before they knew it they had someone standing behind them 'slice' they dropped on the floor as Naruto dropped in front of his team 'good work now get rid of them and start knocking out the guards on petrol' he signaled 'hai'.

One after the other the guards fell and in an hour it was clear for them to open the gates "lets do it" Naruto said as they all nodded and were heading towards the gate when someone dropped in front of them and behind them 10 kiri anbu "that's the anbu commander" duck said "so you must be the feared 20 shinobi from the rebel side and you must be their leader fox you are much younger than I had expected" the commander said "you all deal with them I will deal with him and once you are done open the gates" Naruto ordered "hai" "it will not be easy" the kiri ANBU commander said making seals as Naruto's sharingan began to spin "suiton: water dragon missile" the two fired together 'it is the sharingan but all Uchiha are dead and he is neither the survivor nor sharingan no Kakashi with that blond hair which means he has his sharingan implanted' the commander thought seeing Naruto making a half tiger seal 'katon: gokakyuu no jutsu' he fired as the commander made seals "suiton: water ball jutsu" he fired as the two attacks met creating mistbut in the mist clashing sounds could be heard when it cleared Naruto's katana was against the commander as they clashed but then the commander turned into 'mizu bunshin' Naruto thought "shine!" he yelled impaling his katana through Naruto from behind only for him to turn into mud 'mud clone' he thought then his eyes were wide as he looked beside him to see Naruto with a ram seal 'doton: mud river' he said catching him in the river "doton: doryuudan" he said as a dragon's mouth rose up and fired mud balls at the kiri commander 'katon: endan' Naruto added as it hit him but he turned into water again 'mada mizu bunshin ka' he thought watching him drop "you are strong kitsune indeed as strong as the rumor say you are but I am the commander of the kiri ANBU and I will protect my village with everything" he said "if you wanted to protect the village you could have killed the yondime long age to end this bloody war that's because you have been an anbu for so long that you have lost your sense of reason and following orders blindly leading to 20 years of bloodshed of your own shinobi and people because they were not born as same as you" Naruto said "are you saying that you will defy your kage" he asked "I took an oath to protect the will of fire at all cost and if I have go against my kage to protect my village I will do so without a second thought because unlike you I am no one's puppet whatever orders I receive I will only perform if it is to protect the village that is what separates a shinobi and a puppet" he replied "that's all foolish talk" he said biting his thumb and spraying it on the ground "summoning jutsu" he said summoning a big crab "now your end has come" he said as the crab opened it mouth to launch a big water gun at him as he jumped to dodge it but only be grabbed by it is hand "shine!" the commander yelled crushing him only for him to turn into a flock of crows making his eyes wide as he looked up so see Naruto coming at him "RIKIRI!" he yelled impaling him 'pufff' the crab disappeared "p perhaps you were right I failed to protect my village" the commander said slowly dropping on the ground "we all make mistakes but don't worry now soon the sunrise of peace will shine upon kiri" he said then turning towards his team who were done by now "open them" he ordered "hai" they said opening the gates as Naruto went out , he looked at the sky and launched a fire ball giving the rebel forces the signal then turning around to look at his team "our work here is done lets go home" he said as all smiled behind their masks "Hai touchi!" they said as Naruto ran out and they followed him.

Mai who had now ended the long civil war of the hidden mist and the candidate for the godime mizukage looked at the dawn with a smile as it fell over her home land 'Uzumaki Naruto I am forever indebted to you for your help in ending this far I hope someday I will pay you back for this peace right now' she thought looking at the view.

3 DAYS LATER

Karin was playing shogi with Kakashi she was depressed not having heard from her brother for 6 months now Kakashi had noticed her sadness but there was a little he could do only Naruto could make her smile again. As they were playing Karin's eyes were wide open 'that chakra' she thought rushing towards the gates while Kakashi just smiled , she made it to the front door to open it and see no one was there making her sad but then she looked up again to look at Naruto as he stood leaning against the door with his arms folded while Karin just looked at him with wide eyes "are you going to stare at me all day or am I getting a huh" he asked as all he saw was a red blur and next thing he knew he was knocked on his ass "oni chan I missed you!" she said snuggling into his chest as he chuckled "I missed you more" he said hugging her back "glad to see you made it back in one peace" Kakashi said coming in the view "well sensai it is me I mean what could ever go wrong" he asked "cocky as ever glad to see you haven't changed much" he said with an eye smile as he just grinned back.


	2. Chapter 2

TIME SKIP 2 YEARS 6 MONTHS

It has been two and a half years since the civil war in kiri ended after which konoha's involvement in the war came to light surprising both the people of kiri and konoha a treaty was signed between the two nations and they were alleys now agitating both iwa and kumo. In kiri the deadly 20 were considered heroes specially their fearless leader FOX who in his final battle in the civil war defeated the feared ANBU commander of kiri and opened the gates for the rebels to lay the siege. Naruto was given the ANBU leadership award for his success in the war and became very respected among his peers his team was honored as well and for the next 2 years they became most feared team in ANBU blacktops led by their captain Fox on every mission.

Currently our hero was looking over konoha from the top of his father's head which was his most favorite place in konoha because it brought a sense of peace to his mind "Kakashi sensai?" he asked "hmm what is it Naruto?" the masked jounin asked standing beside his protégé "have you ever thought the your ANBU identity is becoming your only identity like you are no longer Kakashi just DOG" he asked "yes I have and this was one of the reasons I gave up the mask" he said as Naruto looked to the heavens and took a breath "perhaps I should as well" he said making Kakashi's eyes wide.

"What!?" his team yelled looking at him stunned "but you can't touchi" duck said but Naruto sadly smiled "I must everyone my time in the shadows has come to an end I cannot let the fox mask become my only identity" he said "but you could have become the commander next" lizard said "had I become the commander I could have truly lost my identity and I don't want to do that" he said "I understand" bird said as he nodded "I put Tenzo in charge from now on follow his orders he is no doubt a great leader and always remember that you are the most feared ANBU team in konoha because of the bond each of us share always maintain that bond and you will forever be undefeated" he said as all took a last bow at their fearless leader who then disappeared in the shadows. Sarutobi Hiruzen stood on the roof of the Hokage tower as the faint breeze passed him but soon there was a person in his ANBU uniform wearing a FOX mask in front of him as he knelt "so you have decided to resign" Hiruzen asked "hai" he replied "you are one the most reliable operatives I had in a decade although I won't deny your request but I want to know why you want to quit what is the reason behind it" he asked as Naruto took off his mask and smiled at his surrogate grandfather "you see right through me don't you" he asked as the kage chuckled "I do" he said as he sighed and looked up "I want to quit because I don't want become like Danzo who has stayed in the dark for so long that he has become darkness itself and I have a promise to keep one I made to an old friend" he said giving his mask to the Hokage who took it "very well as of now I relieve you of duty Captain FOX" ha said but then handing over the mask to him again making him raise a brow "you may keep it because even if the FOX has retired he may be needed one day" he said as Naruto smiled and accepted it "then I'll be there" he said disappearing.

"WHAT?!" Karin yelled as he sighed "I should stop giving you these shocks shouldn't I" he asked rubbing the back of his head "If you can!" she shot back "wari wari" he said with a nervous smile "so they promoted you to jounin?" she asked as he again chuckled nervously "well you see" he said. After a while the whole of konoha heard " **WHAT!"** making many shudder in fear.

Naruto walked inside a dark tunnel and then looked at the huge cage ahead as a pair of deep red eyes opened in the dark "so you finally came to grace me with your presence did you" the creature said glaring at be "ah I did not know you have a taste for sarcasm kyubi maybe we can hit it off" he said "SILANCE YOU INSOLENT HUMAN YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME OR I WLL DEVOUR YOU" he yelled "ohh I'm so scared" he said "DON'T TRY MY PATIENCE I HATE YOU AND THAT DANMED EYE OF YOURS NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" he roared "aw come on I just came here to talk" he said "ABOUT WHAT GAINING MY POWER OR TRYING TO CONTROL ME WITH YOUR DANMED EYE!" he roared "we both know I could have done that the moment I came here by using Shisui's eye" he said as the Kyubi glared at him with hatred "but I don't want to control you" he said making kyubi narrow his eyes on him "THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT MORTAL" he asked "we have a common enemy" he said as kyubi's eyes flashed in anger "MADARA!" he roared "exactly after much thinking I have come to a conclusion that it may be Madara or someone with a Mangekyo sharingan the night of the attack the ripped you from my mother and enslaved you" he said as the kyubi gave out a big growl "I take that as an yes" he said "speak what do you want and leave" the kyubi said "we are stuck together by choice or not but as long as you are in me Madara cannot control you but there is no point if I fall so I want us to work together" he said "NEVER!" he roared but Naruto did not waver "you killed both of my parents and nearly destroyed the whole village so for that matter i should hate the very existence of you" he said matching his eye with the beast "but the need of many come before the needs of a few. Madara is after all the tailed beasts and if he does get his hand on them it will be the end as we know it" he said as kyubi kept his contact with him "but if there is an alliance between you and me we can avert such situation from happening I will continue to get stronger and you are the most powerful being in this world if we combine our strength we can defeat Madara once and for all" he said "and how am I trust you I have been around for centuries and I have seen human beings you all are the same" he said "true the human beings have enslaved for long but if you accept my proposal I will free you when I am old enough to die as long as you promise to stay in peace and away from humans for now the best I can do is give you access to my senses so you can fell, hear and see the world through me" he said "and if you try to control me with your eye" he said narrowing his eyes "I am putting my trust in you so I require you do the same I vow never to try an control you if I would there would be no difference between me and Madara so what is your answer kyubi" he asked as the beast grunted "fine brat I will accept it but" he glared at him leaking a huge amount of kI "if you betray me I will devour you" he growled "works for me" he said with an eye smile disappearing.

"Alright everyone settle down!" Iruka yelled with his bighead jutsu as the class quiet down "now today we are going to be joined by a new student" he said surprising them "What but there are not 2 days left before graduation" Kiba yelled "yes sensai how can this be" Sakura asked "well you see he is a special case because he has been outside the village for many years so he could not attend the academy like you but he was also trained to become a shinobi like you" he said "where is he" Choji asked "right outside" Iruka said looking at the door "you may come in" he said as the door opened and all looked at their new classmate even the brooding Sauske was interested as he entered 'oh no he didn't" Karin thought with wide eyes looking at her brother who stood at a good height of 5.5, his body lacked any but all fat , he wore a black ANBU pants with black bandages wrapped at the shin with a pair of black ninja sandals on his feet, on top he wore a body tight black undershirt with a black mask connected that covered half of his face , he wore a pair of black fingerless gloves with metal plating , on top he wore a modified version of the ANBU flank which was sleeveless, his hair was spiky blond which was gravity defying leaning to the left, a black cloth around his forehead which covered his left eye, a kunai and shuriken pouch on his back and a kunai holder on his right leg and lastly his katana on his back with two silver protectors tied to his forearms.

The class stared at him mesmerized when he decided to break the awkward silence "Yo my name is Uzumaki Naruto nice to meet you all" he said "he's creepy" Sakura whispered to Ino who nooded "ah there you are Karin you left early" he said with an eye smile "Karin san do you know this guy" the meek Hinata asked her friend who sighed "he's my brother" she said making all eyes wide "what but he's blond not tomato like you" kiba yelled as the temperature dropped all looked at Naruto "what did you call her" he asked narrowing his eyes at kiba who gulped "n nothing" he shuttered "good" he said as all sighed in relief 'that's one over protective brother' all thought "Naruto why don't you take a seat" Iruka said" very well" he said going up and sitting next to Karin but throughout the whole ordeal Sauske had his eyes wide 'he's the one! The one that lost his eyes due to Itachi and later had an eye transplant with the sharingan so that's what he is hiding behind the cloth and I thought it was only a rumor but he exists the only one aside of me who can wield the sharingan' he thought.

All were outside for a taijutsu spar "Uzumaki Naruto v Shino Aburame" Iruka said as the two entered the ring "begin" he said as the two looked at each other stoically "you know I hate people trying to put bugs on me" he said showing Shino the bugs in his fist "when did you know?" he asked showing no emotion "since to tried to put it on me but I let it go since you are an Aburame and it is only genetic for you to sit back and observe a new individual who had entered I your life even now you are watching this conversation from the roof after you sent your bug clone to fight me" he said making all eyes wide as they looked up to see Shino on the roof looking down soon he jumped and stood beside his clone as it turned into bugs and went beneath his clothing" "eww!" the girls yelled 'I never saw him make a clone' sauske thought with wide eyes 'he did not have his sharingan out and yet he looked through Shino like an open book just what type of training did he go through' Iruka thought. "You know much about my clan and its techniques and yet I have never heard of you" he said in a monotonous voice as Naruto smirked behind his mask "you are an Aburame figure it out lets see who gets it first you or the Nara who has 100 different theories going through his mind right now" he said giving Shikamaru an eye smile whose eyes were wide as all looked at him 'how did he-' "read your mind" Naruto said making his eyes wide 'just who is he?' he thought "that's for you to find out" he said shocking him further then looking at the Aburame "I quit" Shino said "what the hell shino you didn't even touch him" kiba said as Shino walked past him ignoring him 'just who is he' he thought while Naruto shugged and walked back 'the brat he is dangerous' Mizuki thought 'showoff' Karin thought shaking her head in amusement.

The last match of the spar was here "Uchiha Sauske and Uzumaki Naruto come to the centre" Iruka said "go sauske-kun!" "you can beat him no sweat" his fan girls cheered while Sauske ignored them and was now face to face with Naruto "seems like you have a lot of fans" Naruto said with an eye smile but Sauske scoffed "stop wasting my time show it to me" he said 'I feared this would happen' Iruka thought with a sigh "show you what?" Naruto asked as he clenched his teeth "you want me to spell it out for you do you I mean your sharingan you are hiding behind your cloth the eye that belong to my clan which you received when you accidently bumped into Itachi Uchiha and he took away your eye on the night he killed my whole clan" Sauske said shocking everyone as all looked at Iruka who sighed "s sensia what does he mean" one asked as Iruka looked at them "it is the truth on the night Sauske's clan was killed by Uchiha Itachi Naruto accidently bumped into him and Itachi tried to kill him but due to the ANBU he had to run so he was only able to take away Naruto's left eye which was later transplanted by a dead Uchiha's sharingan to give him his sight back it is one of the reasons he was not able to attend the academy and was taken outside village to train" he explained making all eyes wide except karin's "is it true" Hinata asked her friend who nodded. 'The hatred in his eyes Itachi as we had predicted he turned into the avenger you wanted him to become it is really sad to see him the way he is now' Naruto thought "sa hayake" Sauske said "I don't need the sharingan to defeat you" he said blurring away making all eyes wide seeing Naruto's fist burried in Sauske's gut in a flash knocking him out of his senses as he landed on the ground clutching his gut and glaring at Naruto "you think you are an avenger are you not and you have the stupid belief that you can defeat the likes of Itachi Uchiha one of the most talented shinobi to ever enter the ANBU do you, he was an S class ninja when he left just wonder how strong he is now you will not stand 2 seconds against him even with your sharingan if and when you awaken it. Only the likes of the Sandime, Sarutobi Hiruzen the Shinobi no Kami can defeat him so rather than focusing on how to kill Itachi you must first become a good shinobi because rather than a weak avenger" he said then walking back as Sauske clenched his teeth tightly as his bangs shadowed his eyes 'maybe this will knock some sense into him' Naruto thought 'Well at least nii-san didn't go that much hard on him' Karin thought with a sigh.

2 DAYS LATER

It was late in the evening as Naruto walked towards his house. He had spent a day out with his old team who were there to celebrate his 'graduation' , Naruto easily passed the exams as he now wore his headband protector with a black cloth which covered his left eye. As he continued to walk his ANBU tattoo flared up 'what could the old man need of me right now' he thought disappearing.

Hiruzen was walking around his office in impatience when Naruto appeared "ah Naruto kun glad to see you are here" he said "what do you need old man" he asked as the old kage sighed "we have a situation at our hands one of the academy instructors Mizuki has fled with the scroll of sealing" he said making Naruto's eyes wide "I see it is very serious indeed" he said receiving a nod from Hiruzen "I want you to retrieve the scroll as you know it has a collection of many dangerous and forbidden jutsu of konoha and we cannot afford to fall in the hands of an enemy" he said "I understand do not worry I will back before you know it" he said "very well Naruto kun you may leave now" he said as Naruto disappeared out of sight.

Running through the forest Mizuki had a grin on his face 'yes, now no one will stop me to attain the power I rightfully deserve' he thought with a grin 'soon I will be out of this stupid village and join Orochimaru sama' he thought that is until a kunai fell on his path making his stop in his tracks as he looked to see his attacker.

END OF THE SECOND CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

Mizuki looked at his attacker "so you came" he said "stop this madness now Mizuki come back we can still avert this disaster you are a comrade I don't want anything to happen to you" Iruka said "are you saying you can do anything to me" Mizuki narrowed his eyes "I don't want to but if you don't return I will deal with you like a traitor is dealt with" he said as Mizuki smirked "very well then lets see who wins because I am not returning to that pathetic village" he said taking out his kunai "then so be it" Iruka said as the rushed at each other clashing their kunai and after a minute separating and Mizuki made seals "Doton : mud slide" he said as a the ground turned to mud and taking Iruka by surprise "NOW DIE IRUKA!" he yelled throwing his demon wind-mill shuriken at his making Iruka's eyes wide 'so this is how it ends' he thought closing his eyes waiting for the pain to come but it never did so he opened it again only to look at Naruto who held the weapon in his left hand as he glared at Mizuki "so you had fallen low enough to kill a comrade" he asked as Mizuki howled in laughter "comrade don't make me laugh I have cut off all my ties with konoha I won't be part of such a pathetic village" he said "the only one pathetic here is you" he replied as Mizuki glared at him "what did you say you demon" he asked "ah so you didn't hear me clearly so let me rephrase that for you" he said disappearing, 'twatch' came the voice as Mizuki looked behind him in shock "I said the only one pathetic here is you" he said as Mizuki fell on his knee taking out the senbon from his neck "you brat what did you do!" he yelled "it's a knock out drug so don't worry you will not die a painless death but rather a traitor's death" Naruto said making his eyes wide but then he was knocked out, "you okay Iruka sensai" he asked as the chunin who was still in shock dumbly nodded "then lets go see the Hokage" he said again "a alright" Iruka managed to get out.

"You did your mission well Naruto kun" Hiruzen said as he grinned behind his mask "have I ever failed you" he asked "no you have not now you may go" Hiruzen said as he nodded and sunshined away.

"So you are joining the sensory division" Naruto asked Karin who nodded "you know as well I do I don't like much of field duty" she said "well at least I can stop worrying about if you are safe within the walls of the village" he said with an eye smile "yes you can be a bit overprotective at times" she said as he smiled "I can can't I" he said "so what is up with you dressing up like kakashi nii san I know you two had things alike but now you two look like clones" she said as he smiled "that's the idea" he said "what do you mean" she asked raising her brow "you see Gai turned a genin into a mini him so its an ongoing operation to torture him and give him a taste of his own medicine if two Gai's can exist so can two kakashi's and secondly I think I can pull of a sensai better than him" he said as Karin dropped over her head "I am surrounded by idiots" she muttered.

'CLICK' came the noise as Naruto's picture came out with him in the same getup with an eye smile "there you go" the camera man said as gave him an eyes smile "arigato" he said taking the picture and heading towards the mission office to submit his Ninja 'registration' form 'ninpo : super glue jutsu' he said sticking his tongue out to lick the back of the picture and sticking it on the form. He walked in the office "ah Naruto kun good morning" Hiruzen greeted him as he eye smiled "good morning old man here is my form" he said giving it to him "how nice of you to submit it so early"(why did you even bother) was what Hiruzen meant "you see as the saying goes the early bird gets the worm" he said (I wanted a new picture in this look) was what he meant making Hiruzen sweat drop but then the two looked at the door as a boy emerged making Hiruzen sigh "I will beat you today old man" the little boy declared then falling on the floor because he tripped on his scarf 'this is embarrassing' Hiruzen thought trying to hide his face with his hat as the boy rose up "you! You tripped me" he yelled glaring and pointing his finger at Naruto as the two had a big sweat drops from their head "you fell by stepping on your scarf boy" Naruto said "you lie!" he yelled 'who is he even trying to convince' the two thought and then the jounin with the glasses entered "honorable grandson there you are I was looking all over fo-" his eyes fell on Naruto 'the audacity of the kyubi kid that he thinks he can copy Kakashi sempai just because he has the' "sharingan" Naruto said making Isobu's eyes wide while Hiruzen smirked and Konohamaru was confused 'how did he' "read your mind?" Naruto asked shocking him further 'what is he' "you don't want to know" he said walking out leaving a bewildered Isobu "Hokage sama who did he" "read your mind it's a simple trick only some of us know" he said "I see than I must find this technique out" he said fixing his glasses and then he looked down "where is the honorable grandson" he asked "I guess he ran after Naruto as soon he heard that he read your mind" he said as Isobu rushed off after him making Hiruzen sigh in defeat 'just what I need in the morning' he thought as he heard a few hidden ANBU snicker "haha laugh all you want at this old man" Hiruzen muttered then looking at his worst enemy 'paperwork' he thought with a big groan.

Naruto walked through the streets with an orange book in his hand as he giggled perversely "ah ottohime you are too much" he said then looking back "you know rocks are not supposed to be square" he said 'puff' 'cough cough' "too much smoke" Konohamaru said then standing up "as expected of my rival to detect me like that" he said with a grin making Naruto sweat drop "what do you want" he asked "that trick you did there, reading someone's mind can you teach it to me" he asked "why?" Naruto asked as Konohamaru grinned "I want to defeat the hokage and take his hat" he said "you are being serious aren't you" Naruto asked with a bored expression "yes I am very serious" he said seriously "so you want to be Hokage why" Naruto asked "to be recognized as myself and not the grandson of the third hokage. Isobu sensai always tells me that learning a 1000 jutsu is shortcut to becoming hokage but I don't have time for all that" he said as Naruto looked away "there is no short cut to becoming Hokage remember that even a 1000 jutsu can't help you, becoming Hokage for recognition is petty people do not become hokage to be recognized they become hokage because they already are I too have a dream to one day become the Hokage so we will be rivals after all alright then come I will teach you something" he said as Konohamaru pumped his fist 'alright boss!" he yelled.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Konohamaru huffed as he stood in front of Naruto "I did it" he said with a grin "I guess you did" he said with an eye smile "Honorable grandson there you are I have been looking for you all over konoha if you keep slacking off with this fool you will never be ho-" "urusai! Don't talk about boss like this he is a way better teacher than you" he yelled "oh is he now may I see what he has taught you in a few hours that I can't" he asked fixing his glasses "go show him what you got" Naruto said "yes boss" he said rushing towards Isobu then suddenly 6 shuriken appeared between his fingers as he threw it at the elite instructor as it landed around him "you can't even throw properly" Isobu said in disappointment but konohamaru smirked "that's because I wasn't aiming for you" he said pulling the ninja wire as it wrapped around the jounin's leg 'puff' he turned into a log "I have to say I'm impressed but you still need to learn a 1000 jutsu to become hokage" he said fixing his glasses "but all I need is one" came a voice from behind him making his eyes wide 'when did he' "get behind you sane" Naruto said then putting his kunai to Isobu's neck making his and konohamaru's eyes wide "there is no shortcut to becoming hokage bakayaro only hard work and dedication gets you there always remember that" he said disappearing out of sight 's suge' konohamaru thought while Isobu looked down 'have I been wrong all this time' he thought. 'Trained by the fox himself you are lucky Konohamaru chan' the kage thought looking at the whole ordeal with his all seeing ball.

Naruto sat in the academy as Iruka announced the teams "I want you to know that I am proud of all of you now I wish you best of luck for your journey ahead but before I leave I will announce the teams team 1….team 7- Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sauske-" "yes! I am in Sauske-kun's team true love wins Ino-pig!" she cheered "Sit down Sakura" Iruka scolded "oh sorry Iruka sensai" she said a grin still on her face "and Uzumaki Naruto under Hatake Kakashi" he said 'at least he is on my' Sauske thought while Naruto sighed 'you just had to pick her didn't you sensai" he thought 'oh the new guy is in my team as well' Sakura thought "Team 8-inazuka kiba, Hyuga Hinata and Shino Aburame under Kurenai Yuhi team 9 is still under circulation and team 10 Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi under Asuma Sarutobi" Iruka said "what its unfair!" Ino yelled "stop the whining the teams were placed by Hokage sama himself" Iruka said shutting Ino up "good your jounin sensai will be here soon" he said disappearing via sunshin along with Naruto.

3 HOURS LATER

Sauske and Sakura were seated in the class, they were frustrated because their sensai had not yet shown up as well as their teammate but then the door opened as the masked jounin entered making both Sakura and Sauske's eyes wide 'is that Naruto's father' Sakura thought 'does he have an implanted sharingan as well' Sauske thought "team 7?" he asked looking up from his book "yes" Sakura said "I am your jounin sensai meet me on the terrace in 5 minutes" he said disappearing.

5 MINUTES LATER

Both made it up stairs only to see Naruto sitting across Kakashi both reading their books "ah you made it" kakashi said as the two looked up "where were you!" sakura yelled "mah I was on my way here but I guess I got lost on the road of life" he said with an eye smile as the two sweat dropped and sat beside him "so lets introduce our selves mini me you go first" he said as he looked up "My name is Uzumaki Naruto my likes well I like a lot of things my dislikes I guess I do dislike a lot of things my hobbies eh you know as for my dreams it is to become Hokage" he said as Kakashi eye smiled 'all we got is his name' Sakura thought "alright bloody you go" he said(cannon)…

NEXT DAY

Both Sakura and Sauske were frustrated because their sensai along with their team mate were late again for 3 hours but then in a swirl of leaves the two appeared "YOU ARE LATE!" Sakura yelled as the two rubbed the back of their heads "well I way heading here a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around" Kakashi said "and I was with him" Naruto said as Sakura fell over her head "can we start the test aready" Sauske asked "sure sure" kakashi said

3 Hours Later

Sakura and Sauske huffed landing on their ass "we can't beat him" Sauske said "where is Naruto does he not want to pass" Sakura asked huffing as they heard rusting in the bushes "so you came after all" Kakashi said as Naruto looked at him seriously "sensai the ending to the newest edition of icha icha paradise is" "NO DON'T TELL ME!" he yelled closing his ears 'slice' both Sauske and Sakura had their eyes wide looking at Naruto who now held the two bells in his hands "you tricked me" kakashi said with wide eyes as Naruto shugged "ah well its good I didn't get the spoiler" he said as both Sakura and Sauske dropped over their head "that's what it took to get the bells" Sakura said in disbelief "both of them are weird" sauske said "alright Naruto who are you going to give the bell" kakashi asked as he threw the bells at the them as they caught it with wide eyes "the test was about team work while it was fun watching them try and fight a jounin I thought I'd help because in this world of shinobi those who break the rules are trash yes but those who abandon their friends and comrades are worse than trash" he said as the two looked at him in awe "I guess you two understand so be here tomorrow at 8 am for training and missions" he said as the two disappeared via sunshin 'that guy' Sauske thought shaking his head.

1 MONTH LATER

"So Karin how is the sensory division working out for you" Naruto asked "its good nii san they say I am the best sensor around in a decade" she said with a grin as he smiled and kissed her forehead "I'm proud" he said "so you are leaving for a c rank are you not?" she asked as he nodded "to the wave I have not been to that land in 2 years" he said "well be safe and return quickly" she said as he nodded and left.

He appeared on the gates "it can't be" Sakura said "who are you?" Sauske demanded making him sweat drop "stop goofing around we have a mission to do" he said as kakashi came with Tanuza "alright lets leave we will take the dimond formation" he said as all nodded.

5 HOURS LATER

They were walking for 5 hours now sometimes Sakura would ask Tanuza about the waves but the now everyone was quiet until Kakashi and Naruto noticed the puddle and looked at each other 'lets see how it plays' Kakashi signaled as the group passed the puddle and soon chains shot up from it capturing kakashi and ripping him open "KAKASHI SENSAI!" Sakura yelled while others were shocked "one down 3 to go" Mizu said but then his eyes were wide "wrong" Naruto said knocking him out "MIZU" Gozu shouted 'chop' he was knocked out by kakashi from behind "sensai you are alive!" she shouted "I am" he said while Sauske stared at Naruto 'I didn't see him move' he thought "now Tanuza san ,ind telling us why two chunin level ninja attacked us on a c rank mission" kakashi asked narrowing his eyes as Tanuza paled.

3 DAYS LATER

They had docked on the land of waves and were currently headed towards Tanuza's house, after the man pleaded his case they decided to continue the mission, it was getting misty 'this mist its charka laced' Naruto thought looking at kakashi who nodded "everyone duck!" he yelled taking the three down as Naruto ducked on his own as a huge sword passed them wizzing through the air and got stuck to the nearby tree as a muscular man landed on it "well well if it isn't Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan" the person said "Zabuza Mamochi demon of the hidden mist listed in the bingo book as an a rank threat with kill on sight order wanted for treason against the village hiiden in the mist" Naruto said as Zabuza looked at him "I didn't knew you had a kid Hatake a very informative one I must say" Zabuza said "I didn't" kakashi said "sensai why don't you sit this one out I can take him out" Naruto said "very well team lets protect Tanuza" Kakashi said "letting me fight the kid want him dead do you "Zabuza said dropping to the ground and taking out his sword "I'm not worried about him because for him you are nothing but child's play" Kakashi said "what did you say!" Zabuza shouted then saw Naruto put his headband up "it can't be the sharingan!" Zabuza said in shock 'there it is' sauske thought 'so that's what the sharingan looks like' Sakura thought looking at Naruto who took out his Katana "lets go Mamochi its not every day that I face a former member of the seven swords men" Naruto said "very well brat its your funeral HIDDEN MIST JUTSU" he said covering the whole area with thick mist "what the" "quiet or he will detect our location easily" kakashi said as Sakura shut up and all heard clashing sound in the mist "futon: daitoppa" they heard s the mist disappeared only for them to see Zabuza glaring at Naruto "how can you fight like that against me in the mist brat" he said as Naruto shugged "I have been to kiri once" he said charging at Zabuza as their swords clashed but soon Naruto's sword was coated with Raiton Chakra as it stored to cut through Zabuza's sword making his eyes wide as he separated 'just who is this brat that level of control' 'he is fighting against a jounin like another day at the park is this the power of the sharingan' Sauske thought. Zabuza landed on the water surface and went through seals as he saw Naruto's eyes begin to spin and he to made seals "suiton: saryuudan no jutsu" the two said as the two dragons rose and clashed against each other 'he copied my jutsu and used it against me he is as skilled as the copy nin' Zabuza though going through seals again but he saw Naruto make it faster "suiton: violent water vertex" he said shocking Zabuza as the attack hit him dead on banging him against the tree and then 6 kunai hit him as he looked at Naruto who walked towards him with a lightning charged Katana "c can you see the future" he asked "yes and you future is death" he said but then a kiri hunter nin landed in front of Zabuza and disappeared with him making Naruto sigh "you almost had him" Kakashi said as Naruto sighed putting his headband down again "I got careless enough to only focus on my surroundings and not my fight" he said "well that happens we will get him next time" he said 'what power he is indeed very strong even without his sharingan because he has mastery over at least three elements water, lightning and wind because even if he copied those jutsu with his Sharingan we can't use it until he has mastery over the element' Sauske thought. "so Tanuza where is your house" Naruto asked as he got out of his amazed state "this way" he said "hey Nruto how did you get so strong" Sakura asked as he rubbed the back of his head "well I guess I train a lot" he said with an eye smile 'I must alert kiri' he thought lloking at the road ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

Team 7 reached Tazuna's doors as the bridge builder knocked and soon a woman in her 20s opened it "Tou-san!" she said in surprise as he hugged her "Tsunami it is nice to see you again!" he said "Tou-san I'm glad Gato's men didn't get you" she said "it is all thanks to these ninja they protected and the boy he defeated a super strong ninja who created a dragon out of water!" Tazuna exclaimed as Tsunami smiled and bowed "thanks for protecting my father" she said "that's alright but can we get somewhere to rest we are all tired due to our journey" Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head "sure sure please come in" Tsunami said as they entered "Grandpaa!" a liitle boy hugged Tazuna "Irani! How have you been I missed you" he said "I'm fine" the boy said then looking at the team from konoha "who are they" he asked "oh they are the ninja here to protect me" he said "tell them to leave or they will die" he said running away "what's up with him" Sakura asked as both the father and daughter duo became sad "don't mind him" Tsunami said going out."So we have a week at most?" Sauske said as Naruto nodded "I hit him his legs, hands and probably his liver it will take him at least a week to be recovered if his partner is a medic nin and we cannot afford to deny all possibilities" Naruto said as they nodded "what are we going to do Kakashi sensai" Sakura asked as he smiled "we will train of course I will teach the two of you while you Naruto will be guarding Tazuna" he said "wakata" he said

4 DAYS LATER

Its been 4 days since team 7 came to the land of waves and during this time Kakashi has taught Sauske and Sakura water walking while Naruto continued to protect Tazuna at the bridge also helping him with his clones. Now Team 7 was having dinner with Tazuna and his family "so 3 days until we probably face Zabuza" Sakura said "yes this time we will end him along with Gato" Sauske said "don't be hasty Zabuza may not be on par with me or Naruto but we are yet to know about the fake hunter ninja" Kakashi said "not to mention that Zabuza is cunning he will not make the same mistake twice" Naruto said "why do you even try!" Irani yelled as they looked at him "gato cannot be defeated you are all going to die!" he yelled "Irani!" Tsunami yelled "Why don't you just run away!" "because if we do we will be a coward like you" Naruto said making his eyes wide "yes that's what you are a little brat who thinks he knows all the pain in the world because he lost his father" he said "Naruto!" Sakura yelled "tell me boy did you lose your whole clan in a day, did you watch your comrades die before your eyes as well as your sensai or did you lose both your parents on the day you were born" he asked making Sauske looked down as well as kakashi "that's right you haven't you still have a family to support you, you haven't seen the horrors of this world like I have and I'll tell you out there its even worse so stop bitching and moaning about what you have lost and cherish what you have because if you don't one day you will lose that as well" he said standing up and walking out the door as Irani burst into tears and towards his room while others were still sad.

Next Morning

Naruto was sleeping under a tree with the icha-icha book over his face to block the sun but what he didn't see was that someone had entered the clearing 'it's the boy that almost killed Zabuza sama I must take care of him now before he too much trouble' he thought heading towards him "what do you want?" Naruto asked stopping him dead in the tracks as he looked at Naruto who removed the book from his face and looked at him with his lone eye "I was about to wake you up or you'd catch cold in this weather sleeping out here like this" he said with a smile as Naruto eye smiled at him "how kind of you" he said getting up and stretching his body "so why are you all alone in this forest at a time like this" he asked "oh I am here to gather some herbs" he pointed to the bushes "herbs? Alright I'll help you out since I have some knowledge of medicine" he offered "thank you that will make things faster" he said as Naruto nodded and the two went to the bushes to collect the herbs "that headband are you a shinobi?" he asked "I am but tell me what's your name I am Uzumaki Naruto" he said as the boy smiled "I am Haku" he said "well Haku who are you collecting these herbs for?" he asked "the person most precious to me is wounded right now so I must heal him" he said "your precious person?" Naruto asked "yes he is all I have left do you have your precious people back home?" he asked as Naruto smiled "I do" he said "good because I believe when a person fight to protect something precious to him that's when he becomes strong" he said with a smile as Naruto eye smiled "that's a good belief and I agree with what you say I hope your precious person gets well soon" he said as Haku bowed "thank you for your help but I am afraid I must leave now" he said as Naruto nodded and the two separated "thought you are my enemy I like you" Naruto said stopping her in her tracks and making her eyes wide 'he knows he knew all along' she thought reaching for her senbons "fighting here is useless tell Zabuza to recover soon I am looking forward to round 2" he said as Haku threw his senbons only for it to hit the tree 'he disappeared just who is he' he thought.

3 DAYS LATER

"Is everyone ready?" kakashi asked as the team nodded, Naruto made 10 clones to guard the house as the 5 went towards the bridge 'this mist again something is not right' Naruto thought as they reached the bridge only to see bodies lying everywhere in horror "do you like my work?" came a voice from the mist as three figures emerged "omaiwa" kakashi said with wide eyes "Raiga Korosuki kirigakure no raijin" Naruto said "another one" Sakura said with wide eyes "so that is the brat who uses lightning style kenjutsu does he he is as you said a copy of the copy nin" he said with in menacing grin "ah that's the brat alright" he said "plan has changed team Naruto fight Raiga I will fight Zabuza Sauske fight the hunter nin and Sakura protect Tazuna" kakashi ordered "hai" "so shall we begin" Raiga said with a grin "yes lets slay them" Zabuza said as the two made a half tiger seal and at the same time both Naruto and Kakashi revealed their sharingan "Hidden Mist Jutsu" they said creating a very thick mist around the bridge 'there' Naruto thought sensing Raiga's chakra and moving towards the source but only to see many shadows surrounding him 'genjutsu' he thought making a dog seal 'futon: gale palm' he removed the mist to see Raiga standing in front of him with a grin "so shall be begin the end of you" he asked with a grin putting two swords wrapped in bandages "kumo kiba" he said as the bandages tore revealing the blades, Naruto unsheathed his katana "my end will not be desided by the likes of you" Naruto said blurring out 'clash' their swords were against each other as they stared to fight 'he is able to detect my movements like I am detecting his' Naruto thought as Raiga used both his swords together sending Naruto back a bit "two swords too much for you" he asked with a grin "two swords huh not a bad idea" Naruto said charging a chidori in his left hand "witness my new technique" he said as Raiga looked with wide eyes see seeing the lightning in his hand turning into a blade "Chidori : Katana" he said forming a sword of pure lighting "sa ikoze" he said as Raiga charged lightning in his sword forming a ball of lightning "Lightning Ball" he said throwing it at Naruto who deflected it with his lightning katana "here I come" he said charging lightning in his katana and coming at Raiga who had a hard time competing with his speed 'I see' Naruto thought with a smirk as Raiga impaled him "haha got you!" he yelled 'puff' was the sound as 'Naruto' disappeared 'kage bunshin' he thought but then his eyes were wide as Naruto came from behind and kicked away the bag "no Ranmaru!" he yelled "I thought something was off about this whole thing, you thought that it can escape my eye did you" he said "you bastard I'll kill you!" he yelled putting his swords in the air as it conducted lightning from the atmosphere as it covered his body and he starter to spin "Ninpo: Lightning Dragon Tornado!" he yelled creating a dragon of lightning and water, Zabuza who was fighting with kakashi smirked "its over for the brat" he said "one thing I have learned over my years is to never Underestimate him" kakashi said fighting with him, while Naruto made a tiger seal "Katon: running fire" he said creating a ring of fire as a clone appeared beside him and made seals "futon : kamikaze no jutsu!" he said blowing the big gust from his mouth as the wind met fire creating a fire tornado and then both made seals "Ninpo : fire dragon tornado" they said creating a dragon out of the fire tornado as it clashed as against Raiga's jutsu as all stopped their battles and looked at the two jutsu fighting for dominance but then it ended in creating a big mist.

Raiga huffed as the mist cleared while Naruto stood in front of him calmly "you are something alright" Raiga said with a grin "mah you are not bad yourself" Naruto said "but I won't lose" he said with a grin putting his swords up in the air again. Sauske was caught inside the ice prison 'I can't win' he thought "do you give up now Uchiha" Haku said as he clenched his teeth 'why am I so weak' he thought in anger as his eye turned red and 1 tomes in each eye was visible making his eyes wide 'my eyes' he thought looking at his eye through his kunai 'the sharingan' he thought with wide eyes then he grinned 'no I can defeat him' he thought but suddenly Naruto's words hit him 'the sharingan is just a tool not kami's gift it is as good as its user, focus on your skills as a shinobi the sharingan will just boost those abilities' 'I see now' he thought dodging the senbons coming at him 'he's faster than before' Haku thought 'I need to see where she is' he thought looking around ' there' he thought making seals "katon : gokakyuu no jutsu" he said covering the whole ice prison with fire "its futile" Haku said but then his eyes were wide as ninja wires wrapped around her trapping her with the mirror "soka" Sauske said with a grin as he held the wire in his mouth as he went through seals "katon: ryuuka no jutsu" he said conducting the wire with fire as it reached Haku "ahhhhh!" she screamed as the mirrors broke.

Zabuza had his eyes wide looking at Haku 'that brat he defeated Haku' he thought "I told you didn't I never underestimate my students" Kakashi said taking out a scroll as biting his thumb as he put his blood over the scroll and twirled it around it wrapping it again and then placing it on the ground "summoning : doton : tracking fang jutsu" he said something was released from the scroll and before Zabuza knew it he was covered head to toe with Dogs "Nandato!" he yelled "Zabuza do you think I have survived only on copying a 1000 techniques do you then let me show you my original technique" he said making seals 'ox-rabbit-monkey'. 'the three of them are so strong' Sakura thought with wide eyes while Tazuna was in awe.

Raiga stared at Naruto as his body was fully coated with lightning "this my strongest technique die!" he yelled as lightning got so bright that he was barely visible, he joined the hilt of his swords and started to spin it over his head "Lightning Strike Armor!" he yelled then making cross strikes on the ground as it came towards Naruto destroying the parts of the bride and thin it hit him in full force as Raiga saw a barely clothed Naruto dropping on his knees "huf huf he's-" he was shocked as 'Naruto' turned into a flock of crows " Shinda ka?" Naruto asked coming towards him from the same direction as he hit the jutsu "o omai itai dareda! (who in the hell are you?)" "its only natural for you to not recognize me after all I always had a mask on during my stay at kirigakure" he said shocking Raiga 'wait such control over raiton futon and katon it can't be!' he thought with wide eyes "are you commander fox of the deadly 20 that played a vital role in ending the civil war also the person to defeat the commander" he asked as Naruto smirked "looks like you recognized me after all" he said making Raiga's eyes wider "but its too late now your end is here I cannot let you continue your terror anymore" he said holing his right hand "RIKIRI!" both the student and teacher yelled together while Sauske went towards an Injured Haku with a kunai "its an honor to fight my final battle against a shinobi of your caliber" Raiga said with a smile "NO RAIGA!" Ranmaru yelled as he looked back "its ok Ranmaru my time has come I must pay for my crimes" he said then looking ahead seeing Naruto jump the gap as impale him with the blade "NO!" the boy yelled as Raiga died with a smile. Kakashi was coming at Zabuza with his blade when "STOP!" a voice came as the mist cleared even Sauske did while Naruto looked back to see the ninja from Kiri including Ao and Chojuro "Mamochi Zabuza is a missing nin of Kiri now we will take it from here" he said 'shit' Zabuza thought "well we are allies" Kakashi said stopping his jutsu "if you people could have been here earlier Raiga would be alive now" Naruto said carrying the dead body af the swordsmen along with his swords in his palms making the kiri shinobi's eyes wide 'that chakra I can never forget it, so its him' Ao thought "you defeated Raiga" Chojuro shuttered as Naruto nodded "yes b-" "arrrrr!" came a cry as all looked around to see one of the bandits impaling Ranmaru with his katana making their eyes wide "well well if it isn't the puny demon" a smug Gato said "Gato!" Zabuza said with a glare "I was not going to pay you any way now I will take care of you all" he said laughing and kicking the boy's body as all felt a huge killing intent rolling out of Naruto 'that pressure its unbearable' Sauske thought shaking 'he's pissed' Kakashi thought as a shiver ran through his spine 'the kid is as scary as he fights' Zabuza thought looking at him as he took out his Katana "I will give you the death you deserve of a scum that is" he said in a low voice as the bandits laughed "a puny brat like you can't hurt me" Gato said as Naruto glared at them whit his Sharingan "only puny thing here is you he said creating 100 clones shocking the bandits "Dance of the crescent moon" he said.

It was a massacre bodies lying everywhere some heads and other body parts Sakura and Sauske looked in horror while the others were stunned silent and the people of the waves who had come to fight Gato were gaping some puking, Naruto stood above a Gato shaking in fear "w wait I can give you anything money women-" "even now all you can think of is how to buy other people but where you are going Money won't do anything I am sending you to the depths of hell!" he said 'slice' Gato's head rolled on the floor as no one made a sound only saw Naruto sheathing his Katana and disappearing.

1 WEEK LATER

"Its time for us to leave now" Kakashi said looking at the people of wave who had gathered there "I don't know how I can thank you" Tazuna said "you don't have to it was our mission after all" Kakashi said with an eyes smile "Naruto nii san are you going to leave now" Irani asked as he smiled "I'm afraid I do" he said rubbing the boy's head. Over the week people have been distant from Naruto after witnessing the slaughter but after they saw him solely repair the bridge they started to warm up to him, the kiri shinobi took Zabuza and Haku then they left thanking the team from Konoha for their assistance Sauske has been training to develop his sharingan while Sakura helped Tsunami around the house. "well then until next time" Naruto said turning away with his team as all said their goodbyes "That boy he is the true Hero of the Waves not did he defeat Gato but also uplifted the spirit of the people and I think I have a sutable name for the bridge" Tazuna said "what is it Grandpa" Irani asked as the bridge builder smiled "THE GREAT NARUTO BRIDGE!" he declared as the people cheered is agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

2 DAYS LATER

Team 7 looked at the gates of Konoha and sighed "we are back home" Sakura said "yes we are" kakashi said with an eye smile "why don't the three of you head home I will give the mission report to Hokage sama" Kakashi offered "you sure it can take a while you know" Naruto said "yeah I am and I am sure Karin would be eager to see you back" he said as Naruto nodded "ja mata ne" he said disappearing in a swirl of leaves "I have to learn how to do that" Sauske muttered heading home.

Naruto entered the house as he felt a dark aura making him shiver but he went in to see Karin who was standing with her bangs covering her eyes "oni-chan" she said in a soft voice making him shiver "n nanda?" "what is this I hear about you fighting two of the seven swordsmen of the mist on a c rank mission" she slowly asked crackling her knuckles "mah y you see" 'that old bastard I will get back at him for this' Naruto swore seeing as Karin slowly walked towards him.

1 WEEK LATER

Sarutobi sat in front of the jounin council "as you all know the chunin exams will be held in a week so I would like to know the teams that will take part in it" Sarutobi said as Kakashi stepped forward "I, Kakashi Hatake nominate team 7 consisting of Haruna Sakura, Uchiha Sauske and Uzumaki Naruto for the chunin selection exams" he said "I, Kurenai Yuhi nominate my team 8 consisting of Hyuga Hinata, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inazuka for the exams" she said "I, MAITO GAI NOMINATE MY YOUTFUL TEAM 9 WITH NEJI HYUGA, TENTEN AND ROCK LEE FOR THE EXAMS" he said in his pose as all covered their ears "I, Asuma Sarutobi nominate my team of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi for the exams" he said smoking his cigarette "choto I understand teams 7 and 9 but don't you think teams 8 and 10 need time" Iruka asked as Asuma looked at him "they don't because they need to know the reality and stop being brats" Asuma said as Iruka glared at him "you know that genin die in these exams don't you" he asked "frankly Iruka san its our burden to bare not yours we cannot cuddle them forever" Kurenai said "enough" Sarutobi said as they shut up "I accept the nominations you are all dismissed" he said as they bowed and left.

TRAINING GROUND 0

This was Naruto's secret training ground outside the village where he trained without restrictions this ground was only known to Kakashi, Itachi and Hiruzen and was protected by a barrier, now he sat in a lotus position meditating "I'm impressed you were able to get pact my barrier" he said opening his eye and looking at the person in front of him "Jiraiya of the sannin or should I call you godfather" he said as the Sannin looked at him "though you are his son you are a replica of Kakashi as sensai said but remove the mask you are a replica of Minato" he said "so you have returned now have you, what do you want?" he asked without a hint of emotion 'I see he holds a grudge against me' he thought "I came here to pass on the toad summons to you but I never thought you'd be the infamous captain fox Kakashi has trained you well you are stronger than both me or your father at your age but I want to take over so I offer you to become my apprentice" he said "I refuse" Naruto said "why?" "because I have no other master than Kakashi Hatake he is the only one I respect enough as for you I have no respect for you" he said "are you saying you can defeat me have you let all the power get to your head" Jiraiya said narrowing his eyes as Naruto scoffed "you carry your title like it is a big achievement but the truth of the matter is Hanzo handled the three of you like brats, all three of you are just waste of s rank shinobi you are a pervert who goes around peeping on hot springs, the other is a drunk and a gambler and the last is a mad scientist with fetishes for young boys you all may have been trained by the god of shinobi but neither of you 3 could be his successor, even after my father died you didn't have the guts and you ran away that's what you are Jiraiya an escapist" he completed "as much as your words hurt me I know you are just taking out years of anger and I deserve it, I left konoha after I heard Minato died because he saw like a son to me and I could not bear the pain, sensai assured me that you would be safe so I left. I carry my title as an honor even after failure because after that I proved that I was worthy of it we all did because it is after a failure that one knows his weakness and strives to surpass his former self. I had left you once but not now because I will make my apprentice" he said with a grin as Naruto removed his headband revealing his sharingan "then you must beat me first I am feared for a reason and I wasn't named 'The hero of the sharingan' just because I wield one, my team is the most feared one in the entire fire country and Kiri and I can defeat them all even if they fight me together I will show you the reason why" he said "very well brat then I will also show you the reason I was named a sannin" Jiraiya said with a grin. Soon lightning crinkled around Naruto "Chidori Nagashi!" he yelled as the lightning spread throughout the field while Jiraiya quickly made a seal "wild lion's mane jutsu" he said as his hair quickly grew and protected his body as a shield against the lightning and when the jutsu died down the hair came at Naruto in order to subdue him "chidori" Naruto said cutting through the hair as he came at Jiraiya and then a shadow clone formed beside him who made a half tiger seal "katon : Gokakyuu no jutsu" he launched it at Jiraiya who took in a breath "katon : endan"he fired as the two jutsu clashed 'booom!' there was smoke throughout the clearing but when it cleared the two stood opposite to each other "its over brat" Jiraiya said as the soil beneath Naruto became liquid as he started to sink only turning into mud 'doton: kage bunshin ka Kakashi really trained him well' Jiraiya thought looking behind as he saw Naruto running towards him with a clone then throwing a lightning enhanced kunai and making a tiger seal "ninpo : kunai kage bunshin" he fired while the clone made lightning quick seals "suiton : water trumpet" he fired as it met the shuriken 'combining ration with suiton he is excellent in ninjutsu well sensai did say that aside of him the brat does have mastry over all the 5 elements' Jiraiya thought making a seal 'toad flatness : shadow manipulation jutsu' he thought totally turning as flat as paper as he touched the ground dodging the jutsu then raising his head "katon: dai endan" he fired at the two who puffed away 'kage bunshin where is-' two kunai dropped beside him as he looked at the tree on whose branches Naruto stood with a tiger seal and two strings in his mouth making his eyes wide 'Katon : ryuuka no jutsu' he thought releasing the flames from his mouth as it came at Jiraiya at lightning speed and fully burning the place he lay while Naruto dropped to the ground 'where is he' he thought "ninpo: hair needle senbon' he fired as Naruto toughed the ground "doton: doryuuheki" he said as the wall rose to protect him "you lose" Jiraiya said with a kunai to his neck only for him to turn in flock of crows 'genjutsu' he thought breaking it only to find Naruto standing in front of him 'his visual prowess its amazing' he thought "Jiraiya before my eye all your jutsu is useless" he said in a monotonous voice while inside he smirked 'that Bastard I can see now how much he enjoyed doing this to orochimaru' he thought making a rasengan as Jiraiya turned in to blood 'blood clone' he thought as the real jiraiya emerged from behind the clone "rasengan!" the two yelled as their jutsu clashed 'booooooooooooom!'.

Jiraiya huffed as Naruto also huffed a bit "as I thought I cannot beat you in Ninjutsu you are as good as sensai said you were but as I told you I am a sannin for a reason" he said biting his thumb and placing his hand on the ground 'this is bad' Naruto thought "Summoning Jutsu!" he said as there was a huge puff of smoke "Jiraiya why have you summoned me I don't see a battle" came a booming gruff voice as the smoke disappeared to reveal the toad chief Gamabunta "I brought you here to battle him" Jiraiya pointed to Naruto as Bunta narrowed his eyes "you brought me here to fight a brat" he yelled "he's not any brat he is Minato's brat" he said making Bunta's eyes wide a bit as he looked at Naruto 'so this is Minato's kid heh he has eye and hair like him except the sharingan that is' Bunta thought "even if he is Minato's brat he is still a brat" Bunta said "don't underestimate him he is a prodigy of a different level he made ANBU at 8 a captain at 9 and the chief of the assault division at 10, he has mastery over all the 5 elements not to mention his Sharingan he beat me in Ninjutsu which the reason I summoned you" Jiraiya said making his eyes wide "why are you fighting him?" he asked "he refuses to become my apprentice and will only become one when I defeat him" he said "I see well then brat now's your chance give up" Bunta said as he smirked "you don't scare me neither does your size" he said "what did you say!" he yelled "you heard me" he said making seals "Raiton: 8 pillar bind" he said as 8 pillars rose around Bunta and discharged lightning at him "Bunta jump!" Jiraiya yelled "I CAN'T" "NANI!" he looked down to see "you copied my swamp and used it on me what a cheeky one you are" Jiraiya said as he smirked "this is the end!" he said making seals 'puff!' the sky above Bunta opened "Doton: drop lid!" he said as the huge green stone lid descended on them "NANI!" Bunta yelled 'boooooooooooooooom!' was the sound followed by huge debrief 'I got them' Naruto thought with a grin 'crack' "Gaki I'll beat you up for what you did!" Bunta yelled breaking everything with his Tanto 'shimatta I am almost out of chakra' he thought 'then take mine' came voice making his eyes wide kyubi are you going to help me' he asked 'grunt' 'this changes nothing brat I am giving you my chakra only because I find this fight amusing' he said 'well thanks I guess' he said with a grunt "BRAT!" Bunta yelled trying to impale him with his tanto as Naruto climbed and ran to the top making a half tiger seal 'is he preparing a fire jutsu' Jiraiya thought preparing himself as well but then red chakra shrouded Naruto shocking 'arewa' he thought 'kyubi no chakra I can never forget it' Bunta thought 'what's he trying' Jiraiya thought but then he saw Naruto form a chidori in his hand making his eyes wide "Bunta knock him off!" he yelled but it was too late 'the toad's body is too moist for his own good' he thought with a smirk "ULTIMATE CHIDORI NAGASHI!" he yelled as lightning crinkled throughout Bunta's body as he yelled 'I win' he thought but then his eyes were wide as he felt pain in his gut, he saw Jiraiya's fist buried in his gut sending his to the ground as he fell on the floor not moving "Bunta taijob ka" he asked as the toad boss huffed "Minato and Kushina know how to create a monster of a shinobi, is he out?" Bunta asked "ah I placed the 5 elemental seal on his gut to block the Kyubi's chakra and knock him out" he said as Bunta sighed "that's good make him sign the contract because if he is this strong at such an early age imagine him when he reaches his peek" he said as Jiraiya shivered "I understand thanks for the help" he said as Bunta nodded and then disappeared. Jiraiya looked at the blond and walked towards him when he was about to pick him up he got punched hard in the gut shocking and sending him back as he saw the blond stand up "Fuin jutsu is nothing new for me I am a level 6 master so its not that easy" he said 'just what is he' he thought "the one who will defeat you" Naruto said making his eyes wide "let me show you a jutsu of my creation" he said making a rasengan as lightning crinkled around it and soon it make menacing noises 'that brat he did it he fused the Rasengan with an element something even Minato could not do' Jiraiya thought with wide eyes as he saw Naruto coming at him so he created a rasengan himself "RASENDORI!" "OAMA RASENGAN!" the two jutsu clashed fighting for dominance "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto yelled forcing Jiraiya back a bit but then red lines formed under Jiraiya's eyes 'to think he was able to force me to go this far' he thought 'boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom!'.

The whole clearing was destroyed creating big rubble and smoke, Jiraiya huffed looking at the direction where Naruto lay unconscious as he walked towards him 'huf huf I haven't had a good fight to push me this far in a long time' he thought as Hiruzen and Kakashi appeared "you look beat up Jiraiya-kun" Hiruzen said "of course didn't you see the way he fought just what kind of training did you put him through Kakashi" Jiraiya asked as eye smiled "well I was always his will to carry on even after a gruesome day of training that he as strong as he is" he said picking him up "well lets go to a hospital" he said as they nodded.

Naruto groaned opening his right eye "ah so you woke up" came a voice as he saw Kakashi and Jiraiya looking at him "so I lost" he said "you did but I must say no one has pushed me this far in a long time" he said "you fought well Naruto" Kakashi said with an eye smile "so according to our bet you are to be my apprentice now" Jiraiya said as Naruto looked at Kakashi who nodded "alright fine I don't go back on my word anyway" he said as Jiraiya grinned.

He entered his house only to see Karin seated on the dinner table with an annoyed face "oni-chan why are you so late?" she asked as he rubbed the back of his head "well you see I was having a normal day training when I had to fight an all out fight against Jiraiya of the sannin" he said as Karin gave him a bored look "that was the most lame excuse ever I swear even Kakashi nii san can do better" she said "hey I'm not kidding" he said "hai hai and today I fought Tsunade as well" she said telling him off as he got depressed.

Naruto as well as team 7 looked at Kakashi "so it's here?" he asked as Kakashi nodded "and you have nominated us?" Sauske asked as he nodded again "sensai are you sure we are ready for the chunin exams?" Sakura asked as he eye smiled "well that's for you to decide" he said "what do you mean we have a choice?" Sauske asked as he nodded "the exams stars at 10 am in the academy's room 302 if you fell that you are ready then show up or don't" he said "well I I'll be there" Naruto said disappearing 'I will fight many opponents from different villages so that way I can test my strength' Sauske thought with a smirk leaving while Sakura was still unsure whether she should participate or not.

"Ku ku ku it won't be long until I get what I had desired the most now the three of you don't dare fail me or you know what will happen" he said as the three bowed "Hai Orochimaru sama" they as Orochimaru laughed darkly.


	6. Chapter 6

6 DAYS LATER

Naruto and Sauske stood near the academy it as 10 am already "you think she chickened out" Sauske asked "I believe she will come" Naruto said 'otherwise we can't participate' he thought "Naruto! Sauske-kun!" she yelled running towards them "so you came" he said with an eye smile "of course I can't let you have all the fun now can I" she said "lets just go in" Sauske muttered as the other two nodded and they went in. They reached the second floor 'genjutsu' Sauske thought going forward to reveal it only to see Naruto holding him by the shoulder as he shook his head "it's a trick to weed out the pretend genin" he said surprising Sauske who in turn nodded as well as Sakura so they turned around to go to the third floor only to see a green blur appear in front of them "You are him Gai senasi's eternal rival's student Uzumaki Naruto" he said while after a moment Naruto looked at him "ah you said something?" he asked as Sauske and Sakura sweat dropped "Danm you Naruto and that hip cool attitude! but fear not I Lee the beautiful junior green beast of Konoha shall show you the flames of youth!" he yelled "just who is this guy?" Sakura asked "AH you must Sakura Haruno-san would you like to go on a date with me" he asked "eww no you are weird" she said depressing Lee "hah Lee you got shot down" the girl with buns said "you must be one of the rookie teams what is your name?" the Hyuga asked while Sauske looked at him indifferently "I'm not obliged to tell you anything" he said while the girl giggled "how cute" she said "hey Naruto-kun how about a spar?" he asked "sorry Lee but another time we have to go" he said disappointing Lee as the team moved ahead 'oh this is working just fine' Naruto thought with a grin behind his mask. Soon they entered the room 302 only to see many people glaring at them leaking KI "is that killing intent where is all the hate gone?" Naruto asked releasing his own as the room 'it is good that this not even a friction of what we felt on the bridge' Sauske though seeing many shake while he did notice a red head with suna headband smirking looking at Naruto but then he finally dropped his KI as many sighed in relief "Sauske-kun!" Ino hugged him "Ino-pig let go of him" Sakura barked "troublesome you are here as well" the Nara said entering with Choji "hey looks like we all made it" Kiba said entering with team 8 "you all should quiet down you know" came a voice as they saw a boy with silver hair and gasses "and who are you?" Kiba asked "I am Kabuto Yashuki you must be the rookies who graduated this year and this must be your first exam" he asked "huh you have given these exams before?" Sakura asked "7 times actually" he said "my you really are that bad" Kiba said "Kiba-kun don't say things like that" Hinata said "its alright it is just that you don't know the difficulty faced in these exams but let me show you something" he said showing them cards "a pack of cards?" Ino asked "not just any cards these are called ninfo cards tell me any name and I will give you information on the person" he said "Kabuto right?" Naruto said as the boy looked at him "yes" "you took the exam 7 times and yet you failed and if I know the shinobi exams well enough even the biggest of failures can become chunin at least after 7 tries if he is actually interested in promotion that is but you I can see right through you, quiet the sneaky one you are participating in this exams just to gain information" he said making the rookies eyes wide "but why? What would he gain by doing so?" Sauske asked "you are not looking underneath the underneath are you information is the greatest weapon in this shinobi world if you have data on skill of a shinobi and their fighting techniques half the battle is won right there" he said making their eyes wide 'how did he-' "know? Perhaps you and the Nara can figure it out together" he said 'that guy I still can't figure him out and the most astounding part is that he knows' he thought but then his eyes were wide as he saw Naruto blur out and appear before Kabuto taking him by surprise as he took the ninfao cards from him "hey my-" "I can't have you go on revealing information on anybody otherwise the exam will become more boring than it it already is" he said throwing the card up 'slice slice slice' the card was turned into pieces making many eyes wide 'this guy' Sakura thought shaking her head in amusement "Alright brats sit down I am Morino Ibiki the proctor for this exam" he said as all looked at the scarred man with the bandana and the quickly stared to settle down "alright you need to answer the 9 questions in front of you in that paper in 45 minutes because you will have 15 minutes to answer the last one. Now if you are caught cheating by the examiners on your left 2 points will be deducted off your paper and if you are caught 5 times you will leave along with your team" he said making many eyes wide "since we are clear lets begin" he said as all picked up their pencils 'these question they are for chunin and jounin only I see now information gathering is it well too bad I know everything Sakura well I can she'll answer these as for Sauske he has the brain enough to figure it out' he thought starting to write down.

45 MINUTES LATER

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Stop doing anything now" Ibiki said as all did "now time for the 10th question its optional" he said "so you mean we can decide whether to choose it or not" the Suna kunoichi asked as Ibiki nodded "yes you do have a choice if you don't attempt this question you will be disqualified along with your team but if you decide to answer the question and you do it wrong you will be barred from entering the chunin exams ever again" he said making almost all eyes wide "what you can't do this!" on yelled while Ibiki just shrugged "my exams my rules and if you think you are not up for it then leave now" he said as all went into thinking 'the bastard he is a sadist alright making everyone believe that he can stop anyone from becoming chunin but in reality the 10th question' he smirked behind his mask.

Many had left the hall to try their luck net time while many were still there "now this is the last opportunity for you to leave" Ibiki said as no one wavered "is this your final decision?" he asked as they remained quiet "very well the teams that still remain pass" he said shocking almost everyone '3..2..1' "WHAT!" they yelled 'oh it never gets old' he thought "what do you mean aren't we suppose to answer a question?" Kiba asked "you the 10th question never existed" he said shocking many "so what was the point of all that?" a random genin asked "being chunin does not only mean leading it means the guts not give up when the odds are against you and mostly importantly never to give up on your comrades the individuals who left quit because they only thought about themselves a chunin always puts his team ahead of himself that is a mark of a true leader" he said as looked at him in wonder 'crack!' 'groan' all were surprised to see a kunai come through the window and then there was smoke which on clearance revealed Anko standing in front of a banner that said 'SEXY AND SINGLE ANKO MITARASHI PROCTOR FOR THE SECOND EXAM' as all looked at the kunoichi some in awe and astonishment, while some in boredom "you are early Anko" Ibiki said as she scoffed "no I'm just ahead of the curve and I see you are getting bad look at the number of genin still here" she said "perhaps this bunch is brighter" he said "it does not matter I will cut them in half alright brats follow me!" she said walking out 'so the rumors were true the fox did retire' she thought. Ibiki was collecting the papers when 'Ibiki keep an eye out for Kabuto Yashuki something about him does not fell right –FOX' it said making Ibiki's eyes wide.

All stood in front of the big forest with signs 'DANGER' 'KEEP OUT' as Anko looked at the Genin with a smirk "well brats welcome to training ground 44 or as I like to call it 'The Forest Of Death'" she said making many eyes wide while Naruto ignored all that and looked around him 'a team from Kumo well that's a first those bastards don't usually send their genin, a team from kiri well this make our bonds stronger and the most suspicious team is the one from the sand if I know the bingo book well that's Sabaku no Gaara and those must be the other children of the Kazekage but the red head something about him does not sit right with me' he thought "Naruto" Sauske said pulling him out of his thoughts "nanda?" he asked "lets go get our scroll" he said as Naruto smiled "ah yes the scroll lets go" he said while the two looked at him oddly but shrugged as they went to collect their scroll. Now they stood in front of the gates "what was the exam about again?" he asked as both sweat dropped "you zoned out didn't you" Sakura said as he eye smiled "I did" he said as another drop appered.

They were running through the forest when Naruto's eyes were wide "Look out!" he yelled but it was too late as the heavy wind blew them away 'shimata how did I not see it coming' Naruto thought rubbing the back of his head but then his eyes were wide to see the big snake 'a summon? Orochimaru! Shit I need to get back' he thought pulling out his headband to revel the sharingan as it met the snake's eye who dropped to the ground as Naruto rushed to his team. Sauske and Sakura were on their knees shaking 'this kI its even greater than Naruto's' Sakura thought trembling "ku ku ku is that all Sauske-kun" the girl said making Sauske clench his teeth but then a big wall formed between 'this jutsu' Sauske thought "you two get out now" Naruto said from behind them "Naruto!" Sakura said "what do you mean get out together we can-" "you fool that's Orochimaru of the Sannin in disguise" Naruto said making their eyes wide in shock "but what ab-" "don't worry about me I am a clone I will guide you to safety" he said "bu-" "no more discussions Sauske I believe he is after your sharingan and if you stay here he will get your body and that is what he wants to get the body of a Natural Uchiha" he said shocking them "Sakura lets leave and try to get to the authorities if we stay we will only be an hindrance" Sauske said as Sakura nodded in sadness "take care" she said as Naruto eye smiled "I'm sure the boss will" he said.

Naruto looked at the Sannin glaring at him with his sharingan "ku ku ku ku you are earlier than I had expected Naruto-kun or should I say FOX" the sannin said "Orochimaru you will never get a hand on Sauske I will end you here" he said as the Sannin howled in his creepy laugh "defeat me? How amusing, but tell me how is Karin-chan doing these days" he said flaring his chakra as the ground cracked while Naruto did not look worried instead he released his own as the ground cracked even more "don't take my sister's name from that wretched mouth of yours and I seriously don't see the point of our arrogance you are not even the strongest of the sannin anymore" he said making a half tiger seal "ho and who is stronger than me" he asked "Jiraiya of course" he said blurring out as his fist met with Orochimar's "that idiot stronger than me don't make me laugh" he said "who is laughing I am just telling you a fact" he said "then brat I will show you the true extent of my power" he said trying to punch him in lightning speed but Naruto moved head away and kicked him in the gut sending him back as he made a half tiger seal 'katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu' he fired as Orochimaru made seals landing on the ground 'doton : Doryuu heki' he rose a wall as it protected him going through seals again 'doton: mud snake jutsu' he called as from the ground beside Naruto several snakes made of mud rose up binding him "Hidden shadow snake hands" he said as a snake came out of his sleeves and grabbed Naruto "I win" he said with a smug only to see Naruto turn into mud as he reabsorbed the snake and looked behind to see a Naruto who was on one knee "CHIDORI NAGASHI" the whole clearing crinkled in lightning making orochimaru's eyes wide as he jumped up "Rasengan!" Naruto slammed from behind making his eyes wider sending him to the ground to get shocked by the ration jutsu. Naruto soon stopped the jutsu to see Orochimaru on his ass lying but then a hand came out of his mouth and another Orochimaru emerged as he chuckled "as I thought your skill and power shows why you became the leader of the deadly 20" he said "and you are more disgusting than I heard you are" Naruto said "ku ku ku I am, am I not but it does not matter I will end this instantly" he said opening his mouth as a sword came out of "kusanagi no tsurugi ka" Naruto asked as he chuckled "I see you know about this sword" he said as Naruto took out his own " I do" he said charging his sword with ration chakra and blurring out 'clash!' the two of their swords clashed "then I suppose you know what it does" he said with a grin 'crack' Naruto's sword cracked then turning into pieces as the Kusanagi came to slice him in two but he ducked "I do' he said with smirk as lightning formed in his hand 'twap' Orochimaru's eyes were wide he saw the katana made of pure lightning impale him 'this brat' he thought clenching his teeth as the Katana went through his shoulder "its over" Naruto said forming a chidori in his left arm as it went to impale Orochimaru but he jumped away seething "I had enough of playing around with you brat now I will kill you!" he yelled biting his thump and spraying his blood over his tatoo "summoning jutsu!" he yelled making a big puff as all the genin looked at the giant snake with wide eyes from around the forest "OROCHIMARU YOU DARE SUMMON ME!" Madana yelled "I need your help once after this I promise you 100 human sacrifice" he said "fine but I don't see a battle" he said "its down there" Orochimaru said as Madana glared down "a brat" he hissed "an elit ANBU level brat" Orochimaru said "fine I will eat him alive" Madana said "Orochimaru omai Baka daro the hokage will be here any moment" Naruto said as he laughed "I'd be long gone before that, after Madana kills you" he said "kill me how foolish" he said with a bored voice "WHAT DID YOU SAY BRAT!" "I said you big ugly snake that how are you supposed to kill me if you can't move" he said making their eyes wide as the ground beneath Madana became liquid "NANDATO!" "this is Jiraiya's jutsu Madana move" he said "oh no you don't" Naruto said from the top of a tree making seals "FUTON: Kaze kiri no jutsu" he said cutting the end of Madana's tail as he hissed "I'LL KILL YOU!" he snarled "but can you?" another Naruto asked making seals "Raiton: 8 pillar bind" he said a 8 big pillars rode around the snake and charged electricity at him as Madana hisses louder 'I must do something' Orochmaru thought but he saw a blade to wind coming at him making him jump while Naruto smirked making seals "Doton : mud drop" he said as the sky opened and red mud descended upon Madana "Raiton: 16 pillar bind" he said 8 more pillars came out completely covering the huge snake 'nanda ano khozo wa this level of ninjustu' Omochimaru thought in shock while the real Naruto smirked making a tiger seal "katon: bisque technique" he said as the inside of the huge cube was covered in flames but after some time it died down and the pillars went back in revealing a huge red statue. Orochimaru glared at the blond who landed beside the statue as he toughed it "Chidori Nagashi" he said as the current travelled throughout the whole statue then turning it into pieces "Y YOU I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Orochimaru yelled laying on his gut as 100s of snakes came out of his mouth 'summoning: 10000 snake formation' he thought a 10000 snakes came out and all opened their mouths to reveal a kusanage as they came towards Naruto 'danm as cool as the last jutsu looked I should not have done it' he thought 'hmmpf how pitiful I will lend you my chakra' the kyubi said as he grinned behind his mask 'arigato na kyubi' he said only to hear a grunt as 5 clones formed in front of him 'he still has chakra what kind of monsters are konoha creating' orochimaru thought looking at them go through seals as the snakes came closer ready to impale them 'tiger' all the Naruto puffed their chests "KATON: KARYUU ENDAN!" they fired in union releasing the white hot inferno which hit the snakes burning them to crisps. Smoke covered the whole area as Naruto's clones dispelled and he huffed but several snakes grabbed him making his eyes wide "I have to say you are the best I have faced in years but I can't let you ruin my plans" he said making the hold tighter making Naruto clench his teeth but then he smirked "I told you its foolish to think you can kill me" he said making his eyes wide as he found himself impaled to a log with many nails 'not this jutsu again its just like-' "Orochimaru I will repeat what Itachi told you not long ago" he said shocking Orochimaru as he formed a Rikiri in his hand "before my eyes all your jutsu are useless" he said impaling him through the chest as Orochimaru shouted, but then in lightning quick speed another Orochimaru came out of the mouth shocking Naruto who jumped back and quickly threw a lightning enhanced kunai at him but he dodged releasing the kusanagi from his mouth while Naruto tripped falling on his ass "DIE!" Orochimaru yelled as he came as close as his face ready to impale him but at the last moment he saw Naruto's eye spin and in a blur the kunai that he had previously thrown was in his place 'BAKANA!' Orochimaru thought in shock while blond was behind him "I win" he whispered smashing the Rasengan on his back 'boooooooooooooooooooooooom!' was the huge explosion.

Naruto lay on his ass huffing 'if that does not kill I don't know what will' he thought but then he looked in shock as from the shadows came a barely walking Orochimaru with the kusanagi in his hand "Y You brat how dare you do this to me I will end you" he said but then suddenly a kunai dropped near Orochimaru's feet distracting him while an ANBU took advantage as he dropped near Naruto and sunshined with him while Orochimaru looked up in shock "Orochimaru its over" Hiruzen said in his battle gear standing with 19 ANBU "NEVER!" he yelled as snake wrapped around him making him disappear via "Reverse Summoning" Hiruzen muttered then looked at Naruto "are you alright Naruto-kun" he said "glad to see you made it in time" he said before passing out "even at a time like this he never forgets his sarcasm" Duck said shaking his head "that's what makes him captain" Boar said as the rest snickered "Hokage-sama" Kakashi said rushing in " is he-" "he's alright kakashi-kun just out due to exhaustion" Hiruzen said as the Jounin sighed "what is it with him and fighting a sannin whose next Tsunade-sama" Kakashi asked as Hiruzen chuckled "one can never know its him after all" he said as the rest chucked but little did they really know.

Naruto groaned opening his eyes finding himself in a dark place 'am I dead' he though "no but i will kill you" a voice came as he turned around and looked in shock at the replica of him with both eyes red but he saw the left eye it was different, it was red but it had he saw 6 black triangles on the border of the iris all around it connected to his pupil "Mangekyou Sharingan….ka" he said wide eyes while the figure grinned "I have been waiting for you" he said as his grin became evil.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto looked at his copy with wide eyes, he didn't have the mask like he did "who are you?" he asked as the copy grinned "isn't it obvious I am the dark half of Naruto and you are light" he said making his eyes wide 'this must be a bad dream' he thought "don't worry it isn't" he said making his eyes wider "what do you want?" he asked narrowing his eyes as yami Naruto grinned "control, I want full control over Naruto you are a weakness, with me I can cut off all my bonds and then nothing can stop me from becoming the best" he said "breaking ties will not grant power only sorrow tell me can you break our bond with Karin" he asked narrowing his eyes as he say hesitation in him "y yes I will" he said "it is said you can lie to anyone but yourself you and me we are the same" he said as yami Naruto glared at him "shut up I am nothing like you!" he yelled throwing a lightning enhanced kunai at him and when Naruto tried to dodge it, it was replaced by his darker half who had a chidori in his hand "I win!" he said but then Naruto's eye spun and the kunai was back in its place as well as his darker half, he dodged the kunai and took out a kunai to look at his eye 'so I have the mangekyou as well while his ability is to replace things with himself I can replace one thing with another' he thought 'which means my mangekyou nullifies his and his nullifies mine' the dark Naruto though as both gazed at each other then bending on one knee "CHIDORI NAGASHI!" they yelled releasing black and blue lightning fighting for supremacy against each other but then it died down as the two rushed at each other clashing their swords against each other "Chidori: Katana!" they said in union as the blades clashed creating an explosion sending the two back but in mid air the two made a half tiger seal 'Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu!' they fired at each other "why are you doing this" Naruto asked as his darker half glared at him "because you ignore my existence and have tried to suppress me for long all the hatred against how you were treated in konoha I am the only who remembers because you have sealed off all that feeling deep within you in me you bastard!" he yelled as Naruto looked down "its true that I have done so but I will not fall for this curse of hatred" he said rushing towards him "then I will take you down!" Yami yelled as their forearms clashed on meeting each other as they started to beat the living day light out of each other.

Both huffed looking at each other huffing with bruises all over each other's body "why why can't you let it be" Yami asked "because that is not what makes us who we are or did you forget the first lesson that sensai taught us that those who break the rules are scum yes but those who abandon their friends and comrades are worse than scum" he said as Yami glare at him "then why the hell are you abandoning me!" he yelled "I am not abandoning you but I can never accept the current you, even my darkness is better than who you are because I believe in who we are as whole" he said "stop rumbling bullshit!" he yelled disappearing as Naruto looked at the kunai below him with wide eyes as it was replaced by his other half who had a grin on his face as he impaled him "I win" he said as Naruto turned into a flock of crows making his eyes wide, the next thing he knew was him standing as Naruto had a hand over his head "h how" he shuttered "I thought you'd figure it out since you are me but didn't you see the fight carefully" he said shocking him "masaka" "yes Izanami the ultimate genjutsu of the sharingan" he said "you bastard you sacrificed you eye to defeat me" he said with a glare "do you think I am that stupid, tell me did you ever fell drain in our chakra during our fight?" he asked making his eyes wide "whatever happens here will not matter in the outside world" he said as Naruto nodded "so what now you will send me back will you" he asked glaring at him "no it was my mistake to suppress you in the first place you are me and I am you we are yin and yang of Naruto Uzumaki we complete each other so what do you say lets work together" he said offering his hand as his darkness looked at him "and if you try to suppress me again?" he asked "I won't I swear than on all the bonds we have with people" he said as the darkness nodded "very well I will work with you" he said taking his hand as Naruto smiled "you won't regret this" he said as the two merged creating a big glow and when it died down there stood a single Naruto now who opened his eyes one blue and other was the sharingan as it shun into Mangekyou but the difference was the it glowed very brightly in the darkness "I am whole" he said with a grin. The Kyubi who was watching this had his eyes wide "he brat did it he gained the true Mangekyou sharingan" he said then shaking his head "how far he will go is not known to me but be prepared Madara the one to defeat you is here" he said with a smirk going back to his slumber.

Naruto's eyes flashed open as he looked around to find himself on a bed, then saw his red headed sister was sitting next to his bed with her heads down on his bed making him smile "Karin-chan" he said softly ruffling her hair as she looked up slowly and then looked at him with wide eyes "ONII- CHAN!" she exclaimed grabbing on to him and sobbing on his chest making him chuckle "Oni-chan why do you have to go and do these things to me!" she yelled "well its part of who I am" he said "but why is it supposed to be a sannin" she yelled as he moved his hands through her hair "because I want you to forget the memory of that bastard once and for all" he said as she looked up and looked at him with wide eyes "I know you still fear him and I don't want you to anymore he is strong yes maybe inhumane at times but a human none the less with delusion that he can never die so I decided to finish him off once and for all both an a shinobi of Konoha and your brother" he said as tears escaped her eyes as she snuggled into his test tightly "your love for me is going the death f you onii-chan" she said as he chuckled "what is to do with this life if you are not in it, there is nothing to fight for me if you are not there and all dreams will become meaningless because your happiness comes above all my dreams" he said as she started to sob violently "don't say things like these nii-chan" she said while he held on to her 'knock knock' Karin rose up wiping her eyes and adjusting herself "come in" she said as Kakashi and Hiruzen entered "Naruto-kun glad to see you are back up" he said with a smile as he grinned "thanks but what happened while I was out" he asked "well you have been out for 3 days Sauske and Sakura got to the tower with the scrolls to pass the exams and are currently worried since I informed them you are in the hospital" he said as Naruto smiled "I see so they got back safely what about 'him'?" he asked as Hiruzen's mood darkened "he got away by using reverse summoning" he said as Naruto sighed "I see, I thought we got him he was almost out of chakra and on his last leg but he is as sneaky as ever" he said as the two nodded "what was he after?" Kakashi asked "Sauske's sharingan sensai look after him orochimaru must not get his hands on him" he said making their eyes wide "I see then I will go to the tower" Kakashi said as they nodded and he sunshined away "so Naruto-kun you feeling alright?"Hiruzen asked as he grinned "of course its me after all" he said as Karin hit him on the head 'oww!' "don't get too cocky" she scolded while Hiruzen chuckled.

2 DAYS LATER

"I see you all started the party without me" he said as all looked at him with wide eyes "Naruto!" Sakura said rushing towards him "I see you made it" Sauske said as he smirked behind his mask "I won't miss it for the world" he said "YOSH NARUTO-KUN MY ETERNAL RIVAL I'M GLAD TO SEE YOU IN ONE PIECE" Lee exclaimed as he did not look at Lee but then he did "huh? You said something Lee?" he asked "DANM YOU AND YOUR HIP COOL ATTITUDE!" he yelled "DANM YOU KAKASHI SPOILING YOUTHS WITH YOUR HIP COOL ATTITUDE!" Gai said as after a moment the jounin looked up from his book "huh? You said something Gai?" he asked as all fell over their face, Naruto and Kakashi looked at each other and shrugged while Sakura and Sauske sweat dropped, Asuma began to chuckle "those two" he said "its almost as if they are twins" Kurenai said "konoha ninja are weird first that guy and his clone with big brows and now these Cyclops twins " Omoi said "that cyclops that you are talking about is the legendary Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan and if my sources are right like him his student too has the Sharingan implanted and if he is anything like his master he will be a force to reckoned with" Darui said making his genin's eyes wide "I see so that's him he looks cool" the blond said stoically "ahm ahm!" all looked at the Hokage "now since that is done with lets con-" " 'cough' Hokage-sama if you'd mind I can take over from here" a Jounin with a bandana said while the Sandime sighed "very well Hayate-kun" he said as all the Genin looked at him "now this is time for the 3rd exam to begin which is the preliminaries from here on out the battles will be one on one and I will proctor these matches the rules are that anything goes but the matches stop when I say they do is that clear?" he asked then coughing as all nodded "good if there is anyone who wishes to quit can quit now" he said as Kabuto rose his hand "I am almost out of chakra I would like to quit" he said as Hayate nodded "Name?" he asked "Kabuto Yashuki" he said "very well Kabuto-san you will be escorted out by one of the chunin" he said while Naruto had his eyes narrowed 'his reserves are full almost Jounin what is he playing at is my theory about him correct' he thought seeing the white haired boy walk out "alright the names of the fighters will be displayed on the screen now everyone can go up to the railing" he said as all jumped away, soon the names on the board started to spin "mah what do you know right off the bat" Naruto said looking at his opponent 'Uzumaki Naruto v Omoi of Kumo' "huh so it seems" Kakashi said "no I wanted to fight him" Lee said "don't worry about it Lee you will get to fight him" Gai reassured "Hai Gai sensai" Lee said "be careful omoi" Darui said "hai" he said jumping down "well meet you in the finals" Sauske said with a smirk "well if you can make it do not underestimate your opponents" he said as Sauske nodded in understanding while Naruto sunshined down looking at his opponent "so you must be the student of the famed Kakashi of the sharingan" he said "and you must be the student of Darui of the black lightning raikage's second in command made genin at 6 chunin at 8 and a jounin at 12 personally trained by the yondime Unruly A the fastest man alive" he said as all had bugged eyes, even Darui looked down in surprise "how do you know so much" Omoi asked as Naruto shrugged "are the two of you ready" Hayate asked as the two nodded "begin" he said "so you like lollipops?" Naruto asked making him sweat drop "is this something you are supposed to ask in combat?" Omoi asked "huh you wanna ask me something go ahead" Naruto said "so do you have it the sharingan like your sensai" he asked "sharingan ka" he said moving his head band up 'as I thought' Darui thought "so that's the sharingan" Lee said "ah soda" Gai said "I thought you had it but enough of talk lets fight" he said making seals but he didn't see Naruto's sharingan spin "Raiton: lightning bolt" Omoi said as lightning formed in both his hands as he sent the lightning waves towards Naruto but was shocked to see him do the same jutsu as well "what the hell how he do omoi's jutsu" Karui shouted "Kakashi Hatake is famed as the copy ninja because he has copied over 1000 ninjutsu and has an ability to copy his enemy's jutsu and use it on them and his student takes right after him" Darui explained making their eyes wide 'so that is the power of the sharingan' Neji thought looking down as the two attacks clashed 'he copied my jutsu and used it on me' Omoi thought with wide eyes but then taking out his katana and rushing towards Naruto "cloud style crescent moon beheading" he said making a big horizontal slash as it hit Naruto who puffed away making his eyes wide 'a clone' he thought then he felt a kunai on his neck "its over" Naruto said as he still was too shocked to say a thing "winner: Uzumaki Naruto" Hayate said. Naruto took down his kunai "you are an interesting fellow until we meet again ja" he said disappearing 'his jutsu speed is too fast for me to follow' Sauske thought looking at Naruto with his sharingan "well done Naruto" Kakashi said with an eye smile as he replied in kind 'Kiba Inazuka v Sabaku no Konkuro' "yosh ikazo Akamaru" Kiba said jumping down while konkuro walked down "watch the fight closely Sauske you might learn a thing or two" Naruto said 'what could be so interesting in a fight between mutt and a weird make up guy' he thought narrowing his eyes down as did Sakura. The two looked at each other "are the two of you ready" Hayate asked receiving nods from them "begin" he said 'something is off about this guy he smells weird' he thought as Konkuro took off the baggage from his back and smirked "don't worry this fight will be over before you can make a move" he said "What did you say!" Kiba yelled clenching his teeth "lets go Akamaru lets but him in the sand" he said with a grin "Arf" Akamaru barked then growling at Konkuro "a pupy, how lame to bring one in battle" he said "enough oh this" Kiba said taking out 4 smoke bombs and dropping them covering the whole area with smoke but then it cleared all saw Kiba holding a kunai at Konkuro's neck nearly making all eyes wide "you lose" he said with a smirk but to his horror Konkuro's face did a 360 as his eyes came out and them many hands wrapped around Kiba while a hand came out of the bandages revealing strings then Konkuro himself came out while the other was a puppet "I to-" 'puff' his eyes were wide as Kiba turned to Akamaru and soon there was smoke bombs dropped and all every one could see was a drill through it, when the some cleared all were shocked to see Konkuro beaten with many scratches over his body his puppet broken and turned into pieces while two kibas stood above him with a kunai at his neck and a smirk "you know at first you had me confused, I could not see through your trap but never underestimate an Inazuka's nose" he said while konkuro looked at him with wide eyes "Winner: Kiba Inazuka" the proctor said as Akamaru turned to normal 'arf arf' he said with joy "yatta we did it akamaru" he said hugging his dog 'so all he needed was his senses to see though the puppet trap is that what you mean Naruto keep your senses sharp' he thought looking at Naruto who smiled looking down at the Inazuka "he did well" Asuma said as Kurenai smiled "yes for once he did not jump into situations head on" she said "next match Shikamaru Nara v Karui on Kuma" Hayate said "troublesome why do I have to fight a girl" he said with a groan "hey! Don't underestimate the power of a women" Karui yelled glaring at him along with other kunoichi in the room while he still maintained his bored look and walked down with a sigh and muttered troublesome women. "Are the two of you ready" Hayate asked as the two nodded "begin" he said. Karui took out her Katana "I will teach you not to underestimate a kunoichi" she said coming at him as he just jumped up to stick himself to the roof "damn you troublesome woman making me do this much work" he said looking her upside down "SHUT UP!" she yelled jumping up and sticking herself to the roof and came at him but then was not able to move making her eyes wide "shadow possession jutsu success" he said with a smirk 'he led me into a trap all along' she thought with wide eyes as she looked at him jumping down and taking her with him "let me go!" she said clenching her teeth "no, now quit" he said taking out a kunai as she struggled more but to no avail "fine I quit" she said with a huff "thank god this troublesome thing is over with" Shikamaru said undoing his jutsu "though he is a genius he need a bit of motivation" Kurenai said "yeah try motivating a Nara only sleep motivates these lazy asses" Asuma said as Kurenai sweat dropped then looked at the board for the next match 'Shino Aburame v Sauske Uchiha' "heh looks like you have a tough fight ahead of you" Naruto said as Sauske smirked "I won't lose" he said jumping down "are the two of you ready?" Hayate asked receiving nods from them "then begin" he said "lets get this thing over with" Sauske said activating his sharingan with two tomeos in each eyes while the Aburame kept looking at him stoically.


	8. Chapter 8

Sauske looked at his opponent and activated his sharingan "so you activated the sharingan I see" the Aburame said in a monotonous voice but Sauske did not waste time on words and rushed at the Aburame in a impressive speed and delivered a kick to his side only to be blocked by his arm, Shino tried to punch him but he intercepted it with ease and did a back flip and made seals "Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu" he fired as it hit Shino but only to see him turn into bugs making his eyes wide then he saw the floor covered with bugs coming at him and few on his arm 'these bugs they are sucking off my chakra' he thought with wide eyes and then seeing Shino appearing before him as he made seals again "Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu" he fired but in turn Shino made seals "Suiton: water wall" he said spitting a water wall from his mouth and stopping Sauske's attack "fire was my disability but Kurenai sensai helped me sort that out in other words you cannot win Uchiha-san" Shino said in a monotonous voice but in turn Sauske smirked "too bad for you its not my only affinity" he said turning into lightning making many eyes wide 'a lightning clone' they though, but then Sauske dropped before Shino which surprised him as he saw Sauske upside down with his feet tied to the sealing with ninja wire and a kunai. Shino looked into Sauske's eyes and fell on the floor while Sauske smirked jumping down after cutting his wire "never look directly into an Uchiha's eyes" he said turning around only to see bugs surround him making his eyes wide "lucky for me my sensai is the best genjutsu user in konoha" he said as all saw the cut on knee he made to counter the genjutsu, Sauske took the opportunity to jump high as he threw many Kunai at Shino "insect wall" he said as a wall of insects protected him 'damn I can still feel the chakra begin sucked off' Sauske thought landing on the ground flipping through seals "Katon: Hosenka no jutsu" he fired 10 small fire balls while Shino flipped through seals again "Suiton: water wall" he said undoing the jutsu but to his surprise shuriken controlled by ninja wire came at him so he jumped to dodge it only to see a kunai with ninja wire wrap around him, on the other side he saw a grinning Sauske with the strings between his teeth and a tiger seal formed "give up or I roast you alive" he said but then Shino turned into bugs making many eyes wide. Sauske's were wider as he felt the Kunai to his neck "my Bugs tells me where you are all the time you lose" he said but to his surprise he turned into lightning and shocked the Aburame who then found himself in the similar situation "I have to say it was a big gamble using almost all of my chakra on the clone to make you believe it was me but it worked in the end you lose" Sauske said "I do" the Aburame said "winner: Uchiha Sauske" Hayate said "Way to go Sauske-kun!" Sakura and Ino cheered while many clapped "you taught him lightning?" Kakashi asked Naruto who smiled "yeah I thought it would come to him as an handy trick" he said as Sauske appeared "I'm out of chakra" he said "settle down I got it" Naruto said making seals "mystical palm technique" he said as there was a green glow over his palm as he toughed Sauske's back who had his eyes wide 'my chakra I can feel it resurface, is there any shinobi art he does not know' he thought while others were surprised 'I didn't know that Naruto was this good a medic maybe I could ask him to teach me later' Sakura thought "Next match is" 'Sabaku no Temari v Tenten Higuishi' "YOSH TENTEN SHOW THEM YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Gai yelled "YES TENTEN YOU CAN DO IT" Lee cheered while the said kunoichi sighed and walked down "you two shut up" she said while looking at Temari who walked down elegantly. "Are the two of you ready" Hayate asked receiving nods from them "begin" he said "when this fan opens its over girly" Temari said with a smirk "we'll see" Tenten said launching many weapons at her but she she blew it away easily without much effort "its over" Temari said fully opening her fan "not yet" Tenten said taking out two scrolls throwing it in the air as they opened up "twin rising dragon" she yelled releasing an insane amount of weapons at her but Temari did not look worried as she swung her fan "sickle weasel jutsu" she said releasing a small tornado which caught Tenten and the next thing she knew she was on top Temari's fan as she passed out "Winner: Sabaku no Temari medics" Genma said as the medics came in and took Tenten away 'a wind maiden I thought they were gone but it does not seem that way' Naruto thought, but came out of his musing on seeing the next match 'Samui of Kumo v Choji Akimichi' "alright Choji you are up, if you win I will treat you to BBQ" Asuma motivated him "alright I will" he said jumping down only to look at the emotionless Kunoichi "are the two of ready!" Hayate asked "hai!" Choji said while Samui just nodded "begin" he said "yosh! Multi size technique!" he said as his body grew "Human BULLET Tank" he said turning into a ball as he rolled towards Samui who made a ram seal "Raiton : Gian" she said releasing the lightning attack from her fingers as it hit choji "CHOJI!" Ino exclaimed in worry looking at his passed out team mate "don't worry he'll be fine" Asuma said "Winner : Samui of Kumo Medics" Hayate said while the said Kunoichi icily walked away 'Ino Yamanaka v Sakura Haruno' was the next match "hey Sauske look its your fangirls" Naruto teased as he scoffed and looked away "I will bring you down today forehead!" "Oh yeah leys see who wins piggy!" she yelled(cannon: the fight is too pathetic to write) all sweat dropped seeing the two banshees pass out "didn't they train at all" Karui asked the question "fan girls" Temari scoffed while Asuma and Kakashi sighed and picked up their two genin 'Neji Hyuga v Hinata Hyuga' many eyes were wide "Hinata-sama I would ask you to forfeit you are nothing but a failure" Neji said "Hard work can beat anything nii-san" she said while Neji scoffed "then I will show you the failure you are and why I am fated to win" he said "man that Hyuga has a big stick up his ass" Karui said "shh don't say anything about that clan" Darui said silencing his genin. Hinata and Neji were down and looking at each other "are the two of you ready?" Hayate asked receiving nods from them "then begin" he said "Byakugan" the two said rushing at each other clashing blows "you are in my field of division 64 palm trigram -" "Rotation!" Hinata created the barrier around herself surprising many 'boom!' Neji was thrown off "I did not know she could use that technique" Kurenai said "neither did anyone else" Naruto said as all looked at him "you have something to with this?" Kakashi asked as he nodded "she is best friends with my sister who bugged me to help her out after graduation at first she was not good at all her form was messy and she lacked confidence but then I realized that the problem is not with her" he said "what do you mean?" Sauske asked "Hyuga generally have rigid bodies for using the traditional jyuken but Hinata was too flexible for that so I helped her with her chakra control and forms" he said "why was I not informed of this?" Kurenai asked narrowing her eyes but Naruto gave her a bored look "what are you whining about you are a jounin if you can't keep track of you genin it means you are slacking off" he said "what did you say?" she asked in a stern voice "as much as the truth hurts its still the truth you were not able to improve Hinata because you let your personal feelings get ahead of you, you used to walk Hinata to the Academy while you were a chunin, Hinata had lost her mother so she looked at you to fill that role and you did which is good but you never saw her more than that you never tried to push her beyond her limits and that is the truth learn to accept it" he finished as all looked at him with wide eyes while Kurenai was stunned then she looked down. 'I impossible how is it that a failure like her can use that technique' Neji thought glaring intensely at Hinata who took a stance "yes I am a failure but I worked hard to improve myself to become the next clan head of the Hyuga clan and finally remove the curse that has haunted our family for long" she said taking a stance and started to move in hands in rapid succession as it became blurry slowly forming the net of chakra "Protecting eight trigram sixty four palm" she said making all eyes wide as she sent the attack towards Neji 'she created her own style' he thought as the attack neared him "Kiten!" he yelled creating the blue sphere around him to protect himself "so he can use the attack as well" Sauske said "Neji is a prodigy of the Hyuga clan even if he is a branch member he is just as good any main branch" Gai explained 'Hinata' Kurenai thought with wide eyes as did Kiba and Shino. Hinata had her eyes wide while Neji smirked "impressive of you to create a style of your own but you cannot defeat me yet" Neji said as Hinata smiled "I accepted that fact since I saw that I was to fight you but it does not mean I will give up" she said as her Byakugan flared into action and she rushed towards Neji who did the same and when they met in the centre the two spun "KITEN!" the yelled 'booom!' "Hinata!" Kiba shouted seeing his team mate thrown to the wall while Neji barely stood huffing "see I told you once a failure always a fail-" he saw cut off when Hinata stood up barely "I I will not give up" she said "stop being stubborn and give up" Neji yelled "n no" she said "then die!" he yelled going to strike her in the heart but he was caught by the finger as he saw Naruto glaring at him with his one cold blue eye which sent shivers up his spine and then the jounin appeared while Hinata collapsed "so you were going to kill a comrade because of your anger do you consider yourself as a shinobi" Naruto said as Gai looked at his student in disappointment while Kurenai glared at him "I don't need advice from you on how be a shinobi" he said "no but I will teach you how to become one if your so called fate is good than you will not face me in the finals" he said letting go of the finger as he walked towards Hinata and picked her up "I will take her to the hospital kakashi sensai if I do not return draw the lot for me" he said as the Jounin nodded and he disappeared but not giving Kurenai a nod while receiving one as well 'Neji-san I indeed pray you don't have to face the FOX himself in the finals that too a very pissed of fox, I have seen what he is capable of when he is' Hiruzen thought with a sigh.

"Naruto was seated outside Hinata's room when a almost dead Lee was rushed in by doctors and Gai to the I.C.U making his eyes wide "Gai-sensai how many" he asked "4" the Jounin said in a dreaded voice making his eyes wide "who?" he asked "Gaara of the sand" he said making his eyes wider 'as I thought something was off about that kid' he thought 'he is the jinjuriki of Shukaku and very unstable' Kyubi informed him which shocked him 'I see so that's what that feeling was' he thought. Kakashi appeared via sunshin "hey sensai what are the matches for the finals" he asked "well you are to go right off the bat again because you will be facing Neji" he said and could have sworn he saw the shit eating grin under Naruto's mask "the next is Sauske v Samui of kumo after that Gaara of the sand goes against Kiba and lastly Shikamaru goes against Temari of the desert" he said "Kiba is not thinking of fighting is he, Gaara is the container of Ichibi" he said making both Kakashi and Gai's eyes wide "how did you-" "my tenant" he said as they nodded in understanding "alright I'll go home I need rest" he said disappearing.

"Onii-chan welcome back" Karin welcomed him "Karin, Hinata is in the hospital you might want to go and see her" he said shocking her "h hai" she said rushing to the door wearing her sandals and then disappearing after a tiger seal, while Naruto sighed and walked in 'I need to figure out the true extent of my Mangekyou powers Itachi did say something about Naka shrine and the old uchiha tablet' he thought pulling up his headband then activaring his Magekyou Sharingan and looking at it 'if I master its teleportation powers it could become a great asset in combat but what if I lose the eye due to its over use, Itachi did tell me that he was to become blind if he over uses his eyes after all the Mangekyou is called the cursed eyes for a reason' he thought 'you don't have to worry about losing your sight' Kyubi's voice came 'what do you mean Kyubi' he asked 'I said that you will never lose your eye sight due to overuse because unlike any other Uchiha you have awakened the true Mangekyou sharingan' he said making Naruto's eyes wide 'the true Mangekyou sharingan?' he asked 'yes to awaken these eyes one must be complete, you merged with your darkness you accepted it which is why you are complete and are not conflicted' he said 'then why didn't the same happen to Itachi because after all he is the best Uchiha I know' he asked hearing a grunt 'while a agree with you let me ask you a question what will happen if he finds out that a konoha nin killed his brother or failed to protect him?' he asked making Naruto's eyes wide 'he loves his brother more than anything else and will fall for the curse if he is to lose him' he said as Kyubi nodded 'its genetic for the Uchiha because once an Uchiha comes to love and then loses it, he goes crazy all his previously checked emotions are lost and his lust for power and destruction increases that is the curse of the clan, Mangekyou can be awakened by killing the people closest to you or in near death situations like your against the snake' he explained 'I see but tell me something was there any other with eyes similar to mine' he asked 'only one the ancestor of the Uchiha the eldest son of the sage unlike you he was darkness and complete at the same time so he never needed the eternal eyes' he said 'I understand thanks you for the input Kyubi' he said hearing a grunt 'you may have gained these eyes but if you ever-' 'hey what about the whole mutual trust thing I have held my end of the bargain have I not' he asked receiving a snort 'I take it as a 'yes' you know you are not much difficult to understand fur ball' he said 'IMPUDENT HUMAN YOU-" he cut off the link and chuckled.

NEXT DAY

Naruto and Karin rushed to the ANBU hospital only to see Hayate's dead body with wide eyes, his eyes travelled to Neko who had her mask on "nee-san remove your mask" he asked as she stiffened but didn't do anything so he removed it on his own only to see a red eyed Yugao "nee-san I'm sorry" he said hugging her as she started to sob violently while Karin rubbed her back "w what happened?" he asked "H Hayate he saw on a m..mission to spy on K Kabuto and when I came to back him up I I" she could not complete as she burst into tears while he hugged her tightly "its my fault I had my suspicions on Kabuto and I was not able to fully end Orochimaru" he said as Yugao shook her head and looked at him "don't do this to yourself you have enough burden as it is Hayate-kun died to protect the village as a proud shinobi" she said "Naruto-kun you are one of the foremost experts in futon ninjutsu in the village I would like you to have a look" Hiruzen said as he nodded while Karin comforted Yugao, Naruto looked at the body "its definitely Kaze no Yaibi I know it since I copied it off a suna ANBU but it can be anyone" he said "Naruto-kun we are dealing this a threat of an attack, Jiraiya-kun has informed us that Orochimaru is in fact the leader of Sound village and then there is suna, they sent their unstable Jinjuriki to the exams this does not sit right with me" Hiruzen said "you are suspecting a joint invasion?" Naruto asked receiving a nod from the old Kage "if that is the case then its time for me to return" he said making everyone in room eyes wide "captain?" Duck asked as he nodded "its time to show Orochimaru why Konoha is the strongest of all villages and why my team is feared throughout the elemental nations" he said with determined eyes.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya "so are you ready to train I toad techniques?" he asked as Naruto shook his head "not yet I have to master something before that" he said "what?" he asked as Naruto revealed his Sharingan and then it turned into his MS making Jiraiya's eyes wide "is that?" he asked receiving a nod from him "I gained this eye when I can close to death in my fight against Orochimaru" he said "but you do know you will lose your sight like other uchiha who gained these eyes if I know my history well" Jiraiya asked "I cannot lose my eyes I will explain it to you later but then down side so its power is chakra consumption as you know I am not an Uchiha so whenever I use its power once I lose one fourth of my chakra but by constant use I can reduce the amount of chakra consumption and once I have it mastered it will take me almost negligible amount of chakra" he said "what is this power any way" Jiraiya asked as he took out a kunai and tossed it in front of him as his eyes spun 'Amenotejikara (Heavenly Hand of Power)' and soon Jiraiya was switched with the kunai as he stood in front of Naruto looking at him with wide eyes "this space-time ninjutsu is similar to" Naruto grinned "Hiraishin yes but more like the nedime's my father was a different level when it came to space-time ninjutsu because he could teleport himself to far off places without so much as a flinch while my range of using this jutsu is restricted because I need to see an object to replace it with myself or another thing so what I want to do with this time is build my reserves as well as increase my speed and lastly try to increase the number of time I can use this jutsu because it will take time to master it and I don't want to dependent on it much" he said "I understand alright brat lets begin" he said receiving a nod from him.


	9. Chapter 9

Sauske looked at Kakashi, they were outside the village to train "before we start Sauske I want to know what are your goals of becoming strong" Kakashi asked "Its still my ambition to kill Itachi" he said as Kakashi sighed "but most of all I want to surpass Naruto as a shinobi" he said surprising the jounin "don't give me the look, you may have convinced Sakura that it was the Hokage that fought Orochimaru in the forest but I know it full well that it was him that performed those jutsu and in the end turned that huge snake into pieces while I still don't understand why is he still genin I know he as good as any jounin" he said 'well he is a genin not by choice and he retired from the force to look after you since he was not able to get the rank of jounin he took genin to watch over you' Kakashi thought

"its an admirable goal Sauske, while I can neither accept or deny what you are saying I can tell you Naruto is indeed very strong he is a prodigy in ninjutsu like never seen before so you need to work very hard to match him, but I will help you like helped him, I will give you a weapon to protect your comrades" he said "what do you mean?" he asked

Kakashi went through seals 'ox-rabbit-monkey' Sauske's eyes were wide on seeing the lightning form in Kakashi's hand 'what chakra' he thought "this is a jutsu of my creation the Chidori" he said "does Naruto knows it?" he asked as Kakashi stopped the jutsu and gave him an eye smile "knows it? He is has a better mastery over this than me" he said making Sauske's eyes wide "the Chidori was originally created by me for short rang assassination, its an A rank jutsu after all but Naruto took my jutsu and turned into mid range and long range" he said making Sauske's eyes wider "I I see, is this the reason why he taught me ration in the first place" Sauske asked as Kakashi nodded "I normally don't teach any one this or rather I can't since it's a sharingan exclusive jutsu but Naruto asked me to teach I to you, his reasons were to see if you can improvise on the jutsu better than him or not" he said

Sauske smirked "then I will surpass him" he said while Kakashi gave him an eye smile "that is the spirit but lets get to work you have a tough month ahead of you" he said as Sauske nodded getting ready for the month's training.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya who nodded "we will now determine the range of your jutsu once you are out of Chakra Karin can heal you back to full" Jiraiya said "go for it nii-san I got your back" she said as he gave her an eye smile "here I will trow the kunai try to teleport it with the other Kunai on the ground so we can measure the distance" Jiraiya said as he nodded and his eyes morphed into MS.

Jiraiya threw the kunai while Naruto looked at it with his MS, as soon as it became blurry and went quiet a distance his eyes spun 'Amenotejikara' but nothing happened "as I thought this requires my eye to see an object with a good detail in order to teleport it" he said "I see then try to teleport it till the Kunai is fully visible before it becomes blurry" Jiraiya said "got it" he said. Jiraiya again threw the kunai while Naruto watched it patiently wizzing through the wind 'there Amenotejikara' his eyes spun as the kunai was replaced by the one in front of him "there you got it that's quiet the distance the jutsu covers brat" he said while Naruto huffed "but its still god damn taxing" he said 'mystical palm technique' Karin started to heal him as he gave her a smile "thanks Karin-chan" he said "don't worry about it Onii-chan you focus on your training" she said receiving a nod from him.

3 DAYS LATER

Samui looked at Killer Bee "I'm proud how far you have progressed Samui yo but watcha wanna learn for the finals though" he rapped "sensai I am up against the Uchiha who is a skilled fighter who is good in using strategy and jutsu in combat he has a good control over the fire element and knows ration jutsu as well his sharingan has not matured yet but he can cast genjutsu with it, if my hunch is true he will work on developing his eyes and since his teacher is Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan he will work to improve is mastery over the lightning element as well, so what I want is to step up my lightning manipulation training as well as improve my kenjutsu as well" she said "worry not missy I'll make sure you smash some Uchiha ass in the finals cause Killer Bee is gonna personally train you weeeeeee!" (yeah its hard to write Killer Bee).

"Hinata why was I not informed you this development" Hiashi asked his daughter who was finally out of hospital "b because I didn't want the elders to know" she said as Hiashi narrowed his eyes "and why is that you have proved yourself worthy, you have mastered our ultimate defense and created a style of your own which can become better" he asked "I…it is for the very similar reason I don't want them see me as worthy because I don't want Hanabi branded, I love my sister more than anything and I would rather become a branch member than to see the seal on her" she said while Hiashi looked at her in surprise then sighed "while I acknowledge your sacrifice for your sister the clan must have a strong leader you cannot hide your skills forever and I will not let anyone put seals on you or your sister" he said making her eyes wide "h hai" she said "I will personally train you from now and you will not hold back on Hanabi from now it will be more harmful for her than good" he said as she nodded "hai" "good now before I begin I would like to know the training Uzumaki provided you" he asked.

Naruto walked into a clearing and sweat dropped to see his old team playing cards and still not noticing him 'I swear they have been slacking off' he thought with a sigh "ahm ahm!" all looked at him with wide eyes and before he knew it they were in front of him in a strait formation "TAICHO!" 'I swear its like they all used Hiraishin' he thought again with sigh "you all seem to be enjoying yourself since I left, what is going on Tenzo I thought you had it control" he asked as the said ANBU gulped "no touchi I assure you everything is under control" he said with a salute "hmm is that so then I think time we had a little 'spar' to see your progress as a unit" he said as they paled "n now Touchi there is no need of that" Duck said "its either that or you all hit boot camp" he said as they became paler "n no Taicho a spar is fine" Raven said receiving a eye smiled "good choice now come at me with the intent to kill" he ordered "hai!".

Naruto looked around 'well at least they have hidden themselves well I can barely sense their chakra' he thought until roots came out underneath him to grab him as he jumped to dodge it only to see several shuriken coming at him 'puff' 'damn that was a clone' Crocodile thought "yeah your bad it was" his eyes were wide 'chop' 'well one down 18 to go' he thought disappearing along with the knocked out ANBU.

He stood in the clearing when 5 ANBU dropped and made seals 'katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu' 'Suiton: water ball jutsu' 'Raiton: false lightning' 'Futon: Wind drilled Bullet' 'Doton: mud shot' they fired making him smile 'a five element attack how cute' he thought biting his thumb and making two seals "Summoning : 3 layer Rashomon" he said summoning 3 huge gates making their eyes wide 'boooooooooooooooooooooooooom!' two gates were gone while the third puffed away Naruto looked at them "that was descent combination but" he made a half tiger seal forming many clones with a katana in their hand making them pale "Dance of the crescent moon" he said.

Naruto was having a hand to hand against Kama as he was crane throwing a shuriken and making seals 'ninpo: Shuriken kage bunshin' it turned into 50 while he used a replacement and appeared behind him to knock him out. He dropped to the ground to see wood tentacles coming at him as he started to back flip little by little until he saw Duck coming at him with his Katana and as it came close he channeled Futon chakra in the sword slicing through Duck's sword and he passing to let be him captured by the roots instead. Naruto did a back flip landing on the ground and making seals 'Doton: mud snake bind' he thought as snakes made of mud came out of the ground grabbing Tenzo "its over Tenzo" Naruto said making a swamp below him"fine I give" he said.

All the 19 were on their butts huffing "I can see this is your progress so far, you people have been obviously slacking off" Naruto said narrowing his eye making them gulp "then you leave me no choice boys, its time for you to hit Boot camp again" he said as a large cry of outrage was heard throughout Konoha only to be silenced by a big killing intent. Jiraiya chuckled sitting with the Kage watching the whole ordeal through the all-seeing ball "the brat can be a sadist at times" he said "well it is because he is a sadist that he has never failed a mission or lost any member of his unit" Hiruzen said with a smile "yes no one can deny the fact but I still wonder how did you keep his identity a secret" he asked "well its not like the Jounin never tried after the war they wanted to know the real identity of FOX badly but I denied all their requests" he said "I see, so did he tell you?" Jiraiya asked receiving a serious nod from Hiruzen "I was surprised to hear he gained that eye and the fact that he won't lose it as well is a good thing because if he can use that space time ninjutsu on the whim like the 4th with Hiraishin he can surpass his father heck if he were a little older and had a better standing in the village I would have made him a candidate for the 5th" Hiruzen said making Jiraiya chuckled "true the hat is not for me Tsunade is not here I can see him as the only one with the potential, but for the rokudime because only Tsunade can become Godime" he said making his master sigh "do you think she will return" he asked "I'm sure she will but after this you must retire sensai you are at that age now you need a successor" Jiraiya said as Sarutobi nodded "true after the exams it is your duty to find her" he said .

20 DAYS LATER

Sauske huffed falling on his ass "lets call it for the day" Kakashi said "no I'm not done yet" he said getting on his feet "don't be foolish you can barely stand after all that" Kakashi said "no I can-" he suddenly fell on his knees and passed out due to exhaustion while Kakashi sighed 'a stubborn kid well it takes me back to the time I started training Naruto' he thought with a smile picking up Sauske and going in the tent.

"I think I can perform it 7 times before passing out" Naruto said huffing while Jiraiya grinned "well that is a big improvement brat you are getting a hang of this nicely it won't be long before you master it" he said "lets call it a day" Naruto said receiving a nod from Jiraiya.

8 DAYS LATER

30 ANBU operative including FOX and the commander knelt before Hiruzen "you all know your directives?" he said "hai" "then I don't have to tell you what to do in case there is an invasion it is your job to protect Konoha" he said "hai" "good you are all dismissed", all turned to leave except Naruto who looked back at Hiruzen receiving a smile from him to which he bowed in turn and left.

The chunin exam stadium was buzzing with people shinobi and civilians alike the Hokage sat in his box when "Hokage-sama the Kazekage has arrived" the chunin informed him "very well send him in" he said standing up. Soon the Kazekage in his robes with a wail covering his face only showing his eyes came in "Hokage-dono" he greeted "welcome Kazekage-dono was your journey to Konoha comfortable" he asked "yes it was" he replied then taking a seal "alright then lets get this started" Hiruzen said going to the balcony as the cheers became louder "Welcome one and all to the bi-annular Chunin selection exams" he said while they continued to cheer "the proctor for today is Genma Shirunai one of our own" he said as the special jounin with a senbon in his mouth entered the fighting area.

He looked at the genin stand "All the participants come down here" he said as the 6 dropped. "Where is Sauske-kun and Naruto?" Ino asked "well Naruto is like sensai who is late for everything by 2 hours and Sauske-kun is with Kakashi sensai but I sure they will come" she reassured while Ino nodded. "The rules are similar to the preliminaries except Killing is allowed is that understood?" he asked receiving nods from them "very well everyone except Neji Hyuga and Uzumaki Naruto leave" he said. All jumped away except Neji who had a smug on his face "Uzumaki Naruto?" Genma asked "maybe the fool realized his weakness and decided to give up" Neji said 'yeah right' Karin thought with a snort from the stands. Soon there was a swirl of leaves as Naruto appeared, all sweat dropped mainly the shinobi seeing his nose in the perverted book which he read giggling then looked up "am I late?" he asked "yes cutting a bit close aren't you" Genma asked as received an eye smile "well you see I was walking towards the stadium when I came across an enemy ninja so I had to fight my way to the stadium" he said making many to face palm specially Hiruzen, many had a double sweat drop while a green clad jounin was yelling about Kakashi ruining young minds with his hip cool attitude 'too much like Kakashi' Genma thought with a sigh "well you know what lets get this thing started" he said "yes I have important things to do other than doing D ranks" he said "D Ranks?" Neji questioned "oh yeah Hokage–sama assigned me for a d-rank to kick some Hyuga ass are you it?" he asked as many burst into laughter, Neji violently activated his Byakugan "you imbecile you will pay for this humiliation!" he exclaimed taking a stance, everyone had expected Naruto to take one as well but they nearly fell from their seats on seeing him shrug and continue to read his book.

MEANWHILE

Naruto and his team had gathered with Yugao's and now they stood together "since we have 28 of us here we will be divided in 7 teams" Naruto explained the teams while the others nodded "what do we know of the enemy so far" Lizard asked "our sensors have detected none, yet the suna shinobi in the stadium are kept an eye on by the jounin" Yugao explained "this does not sit right with me I am certain the Orochimaru will attack today but where are his forces I mean he can't make them appear out of thin air" Duck said while Naruto's eye snapped open "exactly" he said "what do you mean Captain" Tenzo asked "Tenzo have the rest of the chunin even jounin survey the boundaries for summoning circles that is how he will make his forces appear I think, you all as well divide according to the teams assigned to you and report as soon as you find anything because we are running low on time" he ordered "HAI!" and with that they jumped away 'just what are you planning and how will you attack orochimaru' Naruto thought while many scenarios ran through his mind.

While at the stadium Orochimaru chuckled inwardly 'just a little longer until I bring Konoha to its knees' he thought looking down looking at Genma who signally for the first match to begin.


	10. Chapter 10

Neji looked at his opponent glaring at him with hatred 'how dare he ignore me' he thought taking his stance "don't dare to ignore again because I will teach you a lesson today" he said but Naruto giggled never taking his eye off his book "YOU IMBICILE!" he yelled charging at Naruto with good speed but as he came closer to strike him, but he easily dodged him much to his surprise so he continued to try and strike him but regardless he dodger every time. The audience watched in awe as they saw him dodge a Hyuga at close range with ease and not even looking at him.

Neji was frustrated "No I will not stand this Kiten" he yelled creating a sphere which hit Naruto making him smirk but it vanished when he disappeared in a puff of smoke 'where is he' he thought looking around with his Byakugan to see if he was hidden under a genjutsu but his eyes were wide when an arm came out of the ground and grabbed his leg "Doton : headhunter jutsu" a voice came as Neji was pulled to the ground till his neck while Naruto came out and placed his katana on his neck "I thought I would humiliate you further but as I said I have more important things to do than beating your ass" he said as Neji glared at him, but the glare turned into shock as his eyes showed fear on feeling the KI "Next time I won't be so merciful if you try to hurt a comrade do you know how I deal with trash like you" he said kneeling down to him and looking at him in the eye as he paled even more "I burn them alive" he said then getting up while Neji still looked at him in horror. "Sousha : Uzumaki Naruto" Genma announced as Naruto walked back to the stands all staring at him. "Wasn't the Hyuga supposed to be a prodigy?" Kazekage asked "he is but Naruto-kun can just about trump any prodigy" Hiruzen replied 'yes I know that first hand' he thought with a scowl.

Naruto and his team were scouting the boundaries of the village along with several other chunin and Jounin 'Touchi Ox here target found on the eastern borders apparently Suna are in this invasion as well' he informed as Naruto smirked under his mask 'got it Team this is Captain FOX the invasion is real Sand and Sound are going to attack I want all Jounin and chunin on the walls inform Ibiki and the commander as well, we will protect Konoha and everyone in it by all cost" he said "HAI" "Good lets show our enemies why we are the strongest village don't worry about Hokage-sama me, duck and Tora will look after him but, while I am gone Commander Dragon will take in charge" he said "affirmative FOX" the commander's voice came "very well then Commander I leave it to you" he said jumping off towards the stadium with Tenzo and Duck.

"Will Uchiha Sauske and Samui of Kumo come to the arena" he said as the Kunoichi jumped down and landed gracefully while in a swirl of leaves Kakashi and Sauske appeared "are we late?" kakashi asked looking up from his book making all sweat drop after getting a déjà vu "no just in time" Genma said "sorry we could not be here from the beginning because we had to fight an enemy ninja before getting here" he said with an eye smile while everyone fell on their faces "apparently the same happened to your first student" Genma said making Kakashi's eyes wide "apparently that's where he went after escaping us" he said as all gave him a deadpanned expression "t that's just lame" Ino said while Sakura chuckled nervously "did you have enough" Sauske asked completely annoyed while Kakashi eye smiled "good luck Sauske-kun" he said disappearing via shunshin and appearing next to Naruto in the stands "so how is it going?" he asked "its on" Naruto gave a short reply while Kakashi kept a stoned expression "I see" he said disappearing from there as well and appearing next to the jounin.

"Well lets get this started are the two of you ready?" he asked receiving nods from them "then the second match begins" he declared. Samui looked at Sauske with an emotionless face while Sauske looked at her with a pair of two tomeoed sharingan, he was wearing a completely black outfit but nothing much different, he took his stance and dashed at her at a high speed but when he came to strike 'clash', her two sabers met his kunai.

He was able to intercept her sabers before she struck him but his eyes were wide when he saw her build chakra and channeled it into her sabers which started to crinkle with Lightning cutting through his kunai and going to slice him in the neck. Sauske saw the sabers coming so he did a quick kimiwari dodging them and then looking at the Kumo kunoichi with a smirk "quiet the feisty one you are I like it" he said "so you like women who could force you into submission" Samui asked as Sauske smirked again "no I like kunoichi and about the submission thing the question is can you make me submit" he asked "we will find out won't we" she said making a ram seal "Raiton : false darkness" she fires the electric waves from her finger tips at him while Sauske jumped to dodge it and made seals "Katon : Gokakyuu no jutsu" he fired the jutsu at her. Samui channeled chakra in her toes and jumped higher than the Uchiha as she threw 5 kunai at him, but Sauske saw it coming with his sharingan 'why did she use her chakra in the kunai when she knew I can see it coming' he thought dodging the kunai and landing on the ground to see the kunai to surround him. Samui smirked and made seals "ration: electronic field" she said making Sauske's eyes wide because he had realized his mistake seeing the kunai crinkle with Raiton chakra but it was too late as the beams come at him all at once. "Sauske-kun!" Sakura yelled in concern while Naruto smiled 'clever' he thought.

Samui looked at the passed out Sauske lying on the ground and then at the proctor, but suddenly did a back flip to dodge the shuriken coming at her "so it was a Raiton : kage bunshin after all" she said looking at Sauske who dropped in front of her while the clone disappeared "that was a clever trick I must say but it will take more than that to beat me" he said making seals "Katon: Hosenka on jutsu" he fired at her and to his surprise it hit her and she turned into lightnig 'raiton : kage bunshin' he though then making seals as lightning covered his palm making chirping sounds, he turned around to hold the Kunoichi's saber with the hand breaking then kneeing her on the gut. Samui lay on the ground looking at the lightning attack near her face with wide eyes "forfeit" Sauske said while she nodded and he stopped the jutsu "Sousha : Uchiha Sauske" Genma declared as all cheered. "Kakashi you taught him that jutsu?" Gai asked "yes I felt he was worthy of it" he said with an eye smile. 'I wish you were here Itachi to see your liitle brother turn into a good shinobi you'd be proud' Naruto thought with a smile seeing Sauske coming in "we meet in the next round" he said with a smirk "we do but have your chakra restored the chidori takes one fourth of your chakra" he said as Sauske nodded "how many times can you do it in a day?" he asked "we'll I lost count" Naruto said making him sigh and shake his head.

"Will Sabaku no Gaara and Kiba Inazuka come down" Genma said, Naruto looked at Kiba and shook his head having informed him about Gaara during the month along with his mother "Proctor I Forfeit" he said as all looked at him "what you won't even try?" Genma asked receiving a nod from him "very well winner due to forfeit Sabaku no Gaara" he declared. The crowd booed while in the stands Tsume sighed in relief while thinking how her son was able to swallow his pride. "Alright then the last match of the first round is between Sabaku no Temari and Shikamaru Nara" he said. 'sigh' "do I have to do this" he said "I understand how troublesome this is but you have to go" Naruto said "what a drag" he said walking down while Temari huffed and walked down elegantly.

"Are the two of you ready?" Genma asked receiving a nod from Temrai while Shikamaru muttered troublesome and nodded "then begin!". Temari immediately took out her fan and opened it fully "I will end this quick" she said gathering chakra "Ninpo : sickle weasel jutsu" she blew the big just of wind towards Shikamaru who used the kimiwari to escape "here are you hiding you coward" she said blowing her fan towards the trees while Shikamaru jumped to dodge it again "Troublesome woman" he said 'puff' all eyes were wide "Kage mane no jutsu success" Shikamaru said from behind her "when did he learn the shadow clone jutsu" Asuma muttered "oh he asked me actually so he can use it as a distraction-" "I quit" he said making many eyes wide "and get an excuse to quit" he said with a sweat drop while Asuma face palmed "I just knew it" he said "some lazy genin you have Asuma who went as far as to learn a b rank kinjutsu just to forfeit" Kurenai said making him even more depressed. "Lazy ass!" Ino yelled from the stands along with Yoshino while both father and son said at the same time "what a drag" while Temari glared at him murderously. "Well it was better than I had expected at least he did not strait out forfeit" Naruto said chuckling nervously "the Nara really is lazy but it does not matter are you ready" Sauske asked with a smirk "Will Uchiha Sauske and Uzumaki Naruto come down" Genma said "the question is are you" Naruto asked with an eye smile disappearing and appearing in the arena while Sauske sighed and walked down.

The two looked at each other neither moving a muscle Genam had already started the match the atmosphere was a bit tensed since no one made a noise "don't dare pulling the book stunt on me" Sauske said "ah so you were watching the match after all" he said with an eye smile "yeah Kakashi was waiting so he could make a cool entrance" he said making many sweat drop "that's just lame" Naruto said while in the stands Kakashi was depressed "no one respects me" he muttered "what are you talking about you are same as him" Sauske said "oi I really fought an enemy ninja on my way here" he said "yeah right" he said with a sweat drop 'team kakashi is weird' several muttered "alright then lets begin" Sauske said unlocking his eyes while Naruto pulled his head band up 'Genjutsu : Sharingan' Naruto's eye spun. Sauske found himself in darkness soon Naruto emerged "what! is this how far have you mastered the eye" he said "Sauske I have to ask you to quit" he said "What! You expect me to just give up I won-" "we can fight later because we have an invasion at our hands" he said shocking Sauske "what did you say" "yes the sand and sound are going to invade Orochimaru is behind this and if I know him well he will send his ninja after you to gain your eyes, if we are to fight now we will only waste our chakra at your current level you cannot beat me so this fight is meaningless" he said as Sauske looked down "I understand what is the plan" he asked.

In the real world Sauske dropped on the ground unconscious making many jaws drop and soon the murmurs begun "what happened?" Genma asked "I trapped him in my Sharingan genjutsu since my eye is more developed than his" he said "I see then Winner : Uzumaki Naruto" he declared 'what amazing visual prowess as good as Itachi-kun if only he was an Uchiha' Orochimaru thought inwardly licking his lips "I'll take him" Naruto said picking up Sauske and disappearing via shunshin while he people clapped "he is very good with his eye" Asuma said "well he worked hard to master it" Kakashi said with an eye smile 'so he has informed him already' he thought. "S Sauske-kun lost" Ino shuttered "b but how I mean they didn't even move" Sakura said "that's because Naruto-kun has mastered the Sharingan like my eternal rival and was able to place a genjutsu on Sauske-kun with a single look to end the match" Gai explained.

"The next match is between Sabaku no Temari and Sabaku no Gaara" Genma said "Proctor I forfeit" Temari said from the stands only to be met with loud boos "Very well then winner by forfeit Sabaku no Gaara" he said "the last match is between Uzumaki Naruto and Sabaku no Gaara will the two come down" he said as Gaara appeared via sand shunshin and Naruto in a swirl of leaves "are the two of you ready?" they nodded "begin!".

"Uzumaki I have waited long so I will not be denied this nor will mother because we want your blood!" Gaara said with a blood thirsty smirk "my blood huh we'll see" he said "yes I will have your blood Sand Tsunami!" he yelled launching all of his sand from his container toward Naruto who made seals "Doton: earth dome" he said quickly creating the dome over him, Gaara jumped back when he sensed him coming out of the ground and he did with a tori seal "suiton: water ball!" he fired the jutsu but only to see a sphere of sand forming around Gaara and protecting him "Sand burial!" came a voice from inside as Naruto saw an eye floating in the air and soon the sand surrounded him and stared to crush him 'puff' many eyes were wide.

Naruto stood behind Gaara holding his right arm "Chidori!" he said as the lightning started to crinkle in his hand "that's the same jutsu as Sauske-kun" Sakura said "that's because Naruto was the first one to learn this jutsu from me" Kakashi said 'no seals such mastery Kakashi was telling the truth' Sauske thought looking down.

Naruto stabbed his jutsu through the sand as it went in without much effort and he hit Gaara on the shoulders 'w what is this' Gaara thought looking at the red fluid 'no it can't be' he thought as the wall went down "NO MY BLOOD MY BLOOD!" he screamed looking at Naruto who had his sharingan out and soon it started to spin 'Mangekyou sharingan' he thought as his eyes morphed into his MS and soon the world became dark around the two.

Naruto found himself in a desert "YOU MORTAL HOW DARE YOU!" Shukaku roared "shut up and sleep you crazy raccoon" he said looking at him with his eyes "NO! NOT THOSE DAMNED EYES!" he roared trying to devour him but only to fall down on the ground and had his eyes closed "w what did you do to mother" Gaara shuttered looking at him in horror "Gaara-" "NO GO AWAY I WILL NOT LET YOU END MY EXISTANCE!" he yelled "you and me we are the same I contain the kyubi" he said making his eyes wide "t then why don't you have eyes like mine" he asked making him smile "it is because of my friends and my sister they pulled me out of my darkness my sister she is the more precious to me than anything in this world which is why I am the way I am right now her smile gives me the strength to fight and carry on" he said.

Gaara's eyes were wide "so that's how you are so strong because of your friends and family" he said "yes because someone once told me that when you fight to protect the people most precious to you that is when you become strong" he said "b but I-" "you have a family as well Gaara your sister and brother they care about you and once you let go of that hate I am sure you will make many friend as well" he said "I I see" he shuttered "your seal its very weak as it lets shukaku control you" he said "can you do something I can never sleep because of it" he asked as Naruto gave him an eye smile "lucky for you I am a seal master" he said moving forward "show me your seal" he said as Gaara pulled his shirt up "a very weak one indeed" he said placing his hand on it "kai" he said as the seal disappeared and then making lightning quick seals and placing his hand on his stomach again "5 trigrams fuin" he said as the seal array formed and soon turned into a swirl and Shukahu disappeared "w what happened" he shuttered "I blocked out Shukaku completely only you can get access to him if you want" he said receiving a nod from Gaara "now listen carefully we know about the invasion" he said making Gaara's eyes wide "I'm sure it will start as soon as we return to the real world because I saw the stadium wide genjutus so take your siblings and leave" he said "Uzumaki I don't know how I can ever thank you" he said while Naruto smiled "friends don't thank each other idiot" he said with a grin moving his hand forward as Gaara looked at it and then with a smile shook it.

'Boooom!' their eyes snapped open "go and take your siblings" he said as Gaara nodded and shunshined out of there while Naruto looked up towards the Kage's box 'even if I am a blood clone I will help as much as I can after all I have elite jounin reserves' he thought looking at the real him rushing towards the purple barrier.

"Shit we are late" Tenzo said as they looked inside to see the Hokage and Orochimaru staring at each other "Captain can't you pull him out" Duck asked "FOX don't" Hiruzen said "but-" "I will settle this once and for all as Hokage" he said pulling off his robes "ku ku ku sensai I see that you were ready for your death" he said "my foolish student I will end the worst mistake of my life that is you" he said taking a stance, looking at him with eyes that made his enemies flee, the eyes that belonged to the God Of Shinobi.


	11. Chapter 11

Sarutobi ran towards his wayward student throwing 2 Shurikens "Ninpo : Shuriken Kagebunshin" he said as the Shurikens turned into 100 while Orochimaru clapped his hands "Kuchiyose : Edo Tensai" he said as 3 coffins rose making Hiruzen's eyes wide 'I won't let the 3rd one come' he thought making a snake seal pushing the coffin with kanji for 4th back "looks like this one is no good but I suppose these two are enough" he said. Hiruzen looked in horror as the two coffins opened.

"T Those are-" Naruto shuttered surprising his team "who are those captain?" Duck asked "the Shodime and Nedime" he said making their eyes wide "quick there is no time to waste I will teleport the two of you in together" he said "hai but what will you be doing captain?" Yamato asked "I will take the nedime" he said making their eyes wide but before they could protest Naruto looked at them with his Mangekyou 'Amenotejikara' they were replaced by a shuriken inside the barrier.

Orochimaru looked at the two ANBU in shock as he saw them appearing out of nowhere and Kicking the Shodime and Nedime away from the Sandime, then he looked at the fox masked ANBU and glared at him 'did he master a teleportation jutsu similar to the damned yondime or is this some kind of a sharingan power' he thought.

Naruto made 4 clones which went to different corners and made seals "Ninpo : 4 crimson ray formation" he said making a cubic red barrier around himself and then took out a kunai and tossed it in the air as his MS spun again 'Amenotejikara'. The kunai disappeared as was replaced by the Nedime who appeared in front of him "Rikiri!" he yelled driving the jutsu through the Nedime's chest and then "Chidori Nagashi" he said as the whole body of the Nedime crinkled and was destroyed turning it to paper 'huff one down' he thought but his eyes were wide on seeing the Nedime reform 'I guess it is not as easy as it looks' he thought.

Orochimaru was seething 'how dare the brat soil my plan I will end him now. But as good as he is the nedime will win ku ku ku' he thought "Mokuton : Jekai Kotan" Hashirama said "this is bad" Sarutobi said while plants appeared around him "don't worry Hokage-sama Mokuton: wood locking wall" Tenzo said creating the wall around them.

 **A** **FEW MOMENTS EARLIER**

Kabuto was running towards the wall to lead the oto shinobi in when he dodged a barrage of Kunai coming at him. He looked at the person in front of him and smirked "well well if it isn't the traitor" he said while Uzumaki Karin glared at him "you of all people have no right to call me that" Karin said "Karin I don't want to kill you get out of my way" he said "kill me how foolish" she said taking out her Katana "arrogance I see then it can't be helped" he said as chakra coated his hands "chakra no mesu" "its not arrogance if you can back it up I will destroy you like my brother destroyed your master in the forest" she said as Kabuto's eye twitched "Orochimaru-sama did not lose" he said "no he was forced to run with his tail between his legs" Karin said with a smirk "why you!" Kabuto growled "oh the truth hurts does it not" she mocked "that is it you will die today" he said.

Kabuto and Karin charge at each other but before they med Karin made a half tiger seal "Adamantine sealing Chains" she said as golden chains shot out of her back as took Kabuto by surprise as she wrapped it around him "this is over" Karin said pulling him towards her as she formed a Rasengan in her hand she only expanded as Kabuto came close "This is your last lesson never fuck with a Uzumaki" Karin said planting a Rasengan to his gut "Odama Rasengan!"she yelled as the technique dug through his stomach while he was held tightly by the chains making his scream "ahh!" Karin yelled putting her power to it and finally letting go of the chain 'booooooooooooooom!'.

She huffed and looked at Kabuto lying on the ground probably dead, she could have checked but on hearing a civilian scream Karin made her way towards the source.

 **A FEW MOMENTS EARLIER**

Blood clone of Naruto looked at the sand shinobi who dropped on the arena as soon as the invasion began while Genma dropped to his side and others Jounin were busy fighting off ninja on the stands "how are we doing this kid?" Genma asked as he smirked moving up his headband "we will destroy them plain and simple" he said making seals "Katon : Karyuu endan" he fired "Suiton : water wall" some on the ninja fired in union to stop the fire creating steam. When it cleared the suna nin had their eyes wide on seeing Naruto standing in the middle of their formation with his mouth puffed "Katon : hiding in the ash" he said releasing powerful and a big amount ash from his mouth that covered the whole arena.

Genma looked at the boy no man with wide eyes seeing him coming towards him with a bloody katana 'he didn't kill any of them just wounded them heavily so they can't move because I can sense each and every one of their chakra just who is he' he thought "Lets go and help around the village the invasion is still on" he said "yes lets go" he said as the two disappeared via shunshin.

The reformed Nedime made seals "Suiton : water dragon missile" he fired while Naruto'e eye spun "Suiton : water Dragon missile" he fired back leading the two jutsu to clash which is when the Nedime made a single seal as the water started to swirl around forming a big hurricane "Suiton : Suishoha" he said. Naruto looked at the big mass of water coming towards him so he made a seal pouring liquid Doton element on the ground from his mouth "Doton : Doryuuheki" he said creating a wall taller than the mass of water with fox heads on it which protected him but he wanted to avoid the water all together so he started to climb up the wall "suiton : Suitoncda" the Nedime fired cutting the wall in half.

Naruto took this opportunity jumping in front of the half wall and place his hand on the water "Chidori Nagashi!" he said as the water conducted the Lightning and severely damaging the Nedime who was on his knees but then he made a tiger seal "Genjutsu : Infinite Darkness" he said as the world around him turned black 'I won't lose no I can't afford to lose there is no genjutsu my Mangekyou can't break' he thought spinning his eye and dispelling the Genjutsu looking the Nedime who was coming towards him so threw a kunai at him which he dodged but as it passed his neck Naruto's eye spun and was replaced with a kunai in a flash " Rasengan!" he planted on the Nedime's back 'boooooooooooom!'.

Nedime was on the ground unmoving when he made seals and slammed his palm on the ground 'puff' bandages appeared with sealing tags "I will seal you now" he said while the Nedime tried to struggle "its no use I placed the restriction seal on you" he said slowly wrapping the Nedime with bandaged "who are you?" Nedime asked back to his consciousness while Naruto revealed his face "sharingan" he said in surprise "I got it by accident when a bastard Uchiha tried to kill me and took my left eye so the Sandime had him killed and I received the eye" he said while writing down the sealing formula "is see what became of that clan" he asked making him sigh "they are all gone though its known that my friend and the greatest Prodigy of the clan went mad and massacred the clan but since you were a Hokage I will tell you that the clan was planning a coupe to throw over the sandime and my friend being the most loyal ninja to Konoha since its creation took it upon himself to murder his whole clan to stop a civil war and a possible great ninja war" he said as Tobirama scowled "I knew never to trust them, they are an accursed clan after all" he said "yes they were suspected of manipulating the Kyubi to attack Konoha 13 years ago but my father Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage defeated the beast by making me its jinjuriki and sacrificing himself but I know the attack was planned by Madara Uchiha" he said shocking Tobirama "What he's still alive" he said "only he has the power to control tail beasts even the Kyubi ith his eye and Itachi told me that Madara himself assisted him in murdering his clan but I don't think its Madara but someone with an equally powerful Mangekyou sharingan with plans of world domination" he said "I see it is our fault we should have destroyed his body when brother defeated him that bastard must have use Izanagi to escape but I put my trust in you to stop him you are very powerful even at your age I am entrusting this task to you because you have the blood of a Hokage running in your vanes protect the Village and everyone in it" he said "I will Nedime-sama be at peace now" he said "I never got your name" he said "its Uzumaki Naruto" he said 'Uzumaki he's from Mito's clan' he thought "I will seal you now" he said placing the tag on him while the Nedime nodded and was completely wrapped in bandaged.

"Now to seal the shodime" he said looking at the barrier next to him and was stunned "no don't-" he said but the Sandime had already performed the kinjutsu and had taken the Shodime's soul 'I was too late' he thought in sadness 'but I guess no matter what I could have done he would done the same thing' he thought remembering last night.

 **FLASHBACK**

Naruto sat in Hiruzen's office finalizing the plans "so we are all set for tomorrow" Hiruzen said "yes we are if Suna and Oto do attack we will be ready" he said with a grin making the man smile "I see good job Naruto you have outdone yourself but I would expect nothing less from you" he said "thanks old man I'll be going then" he said getting up "wait" he said as Naruto stopped "what is it?" Naruto asked noticing the change in the tone of his voice as well as expression 'sigh' "I am dying Naruto-kun" he said shocking him "w what" he shuttered "I have chakra cancer I had it for quiet a while now the doctor says I have weeks or maybe a month at most to live" he said "b but I'm sure if we contact Tsunade-sama she will cure you" he said while Hiruzen shook his head "she can't it can't be healed even by her so I will die so I want to die taking Orochimaru with me" he said making his eyes wide "but-" "please Naruto-kun it is my last wish to die as a shinobi on the battle field rather than the hospital bed don't deny me of this, Orochimaru has been the greatest regret of my life so let me go to the afterlife knowing that I have freed the shinobi world of that monster" he pleaded as a tear escaped Naruto's eye "you are the closest thing to family I have other than Kakashi-nii-san and Karin it will be hard for me to see you go" he said in a low voice as Hiruzen sadly smiled rising from his seat and embracing the young man "I know but all things must come to an end and this the end of me" he said.

 **FLASHBACK END**

A tear escaped Naruto's eyes as he looked at the Sandime who have him a smile telling him it will be fine 'I swear old man, I will protect this village and carry on you will of fire until I can pass it to the next generation and that's my promise' he thought but then his eyes were diverted to Orochimaru who was inches away from killing Tenzo and Duck so he acted quick by tossing his kunai 'this is the last time I can do it, after this it is all on you old man get the snake' he thought while his eye spun 'Amenotejikara!' and in a blur the two were replaced by the Kunai "captain" they said in surprise while Naruto fell as Tenzo caught him "he's out due to exhaustion" he said.

'Thank you Naruto-kun for everything' Hiruzen thought catching Orochimaru oof guard "now my foolish student you will die" he said while Orochimaru looked at the shimigami on Sandime's back in horror.

"Well its over" Kakashi said with a sigh while Naruto standing beside him turned into blood surprising them all "what!" Kurenai said "it's a blood clone I thought it was forbidden even for elite of the elite" Asuma said "something is wrong I need to go" he said disappearing 'please be alright Naruto' he thought.

'No I will not die' Orochimaru thought gritting his teeth and he moved his fingers, the kusanagi rose up and went in to stab Hiruzen, Enma saw it but when he caught it the sword was already through Hokage's gut " no" he said while Hiruzen clenched his teeth while the death god took his knife and cut Orochimaru's hand.

"AAAHHHHHH!" he screamed "I have taken you ninjutsu away Orochimaru now you will not harm anyone" he said with a sly smile while his vision became blurry "No! how dare you, you geezer!" he yelled while the old Kage closed his eyes for the final time a smile still visible on his face 'When the tree leafs dance one must find flames the fire shadow shall illuminate the village and the leafs shall bud anew' he thought finally passing to the afterlife "a death fitting of one who has mastered the way of the shinobi" Enma said disappearing "lets retreat drop the barrier" Orochimaru ordered the sound four.

Kakashi rushed towards the roof of the kage box and when he reached there his eyes were wide "how is he?" he asked "out due to exhaustion sempai" Tenzo said "get him to the Hospital" he said "hai" he obeyed while the copy nin made his way towards the forest that was created on top of the box "oh on Hokage-sama" he said rushing towards the fallen Kage to see the seal on his stomach 'he used that jutsu' he thought with wide eyes as others dropped "dad" Asuma said with wide eyes "no" Kurenai said "he's gone lets get him out of here and prepare a funeral for him" Kakashi said while the other two nodded.

"Even the heaves cry" Asuma said "it is truly is a sad day" kurenai replied looking at all the Shinobi that have gathered to pay their final respects to the their beloved Sandime how had held the position for the longest among all the other kage, led them to victory in 3 great wars and hailed as the Shinobi no Kami the one who had in his lifetime had mastered every shinobi art and was also called the professor due to his wisdom and immense knowledge. Konohamaru was crying while Naruto's hand went through his hair trying to comfort him, Karin stood beside him comforting him because she knew how much the Sandime ment to him, a grandfather but above all his first friend. All went one by one to pay their respects but keeping a white rose on his memorial 'Be at peace old man I will look after the village in your stead from now' Naruto thought placing the rose.


	12. Chapter 12

**COUNCIL CHAMBERS**

Many were seated in the chamber mainly consisting of the elders and the clan heads "it is sad that the sandime has passed but we need a new Hokage now" Koharu said "I agree we are at a risk of full out war if we don't find someone suitable to fill in the roll" Homura said "perhaps I should-" "don't even think about it" came a voice as two figures entered making Danzo scowl "Jiraiya-sama and Captain FOX" Tsume said in surprise having her first glance at the famous ANBU captain hailed as a Hero in Kiri along with his squad and has a very high reputation in the shinobi forces though no one knew his true identity. He had played an active part in the invasion by beating the Nedime Hokage summoned back from the death by Orochimaru "why are you interrupting this meeting Jiraiya and FOX" Homura asked "because you fossils go ahead and make a decision Sarutobi-sensai had already chosen a successor in his last will" Jiraiya said making their eyes wide.

"You mean Hokage-sama already knew he was about to die" Shukaku asked narrowing his eyes "he did, because he had chakra cancer of which I was informed about the day before yesterday, he planned to take out Orochimaru with him" Fox said making their eyes wide "so wait a minute you people already knew about the invasion and did not inform us" Inoichi asked on the edge of his voice "the invasion could not have been avoided but if we had informed you all the risk of the secret getting out could have caused more harm than good and after the incident with Kabuto Yashuki we decided not to take a chance and it proved beneficial since we made Orochmaru believe he had the element of Surprise and with that we were able to take out majority of his forces even before they infiltrated our borders" Naruto explained "I see, so who is to be the Godime then" Hiashi asked while Jiraiya took out a scroll and threw it on the table "I believe its Tsunade-hime" he said surprising them "I will not allow this she has not been in Konoha in 20 years she is not fit to be a kage" Danzo said "it does not matter what you think Danzo, in no scenario will you ever take the seat even if Tsunade does not return Jiraiya will take the hat" he rebuked in a cold voice surprising many by the way he talked to an elder.

Danzo opened his lone eye and glared at him releasing his KI making everyone tense but they were surprised when Naruto released his own which matched Danzo's and it kept on increasing surpassing Danzo's and that is when a blue aura surrounded him making the floor crack while making the rest sweat bullets the cracks started to form on the table as they started to trail towards Danzo and on reaching him his chair was pushed back a bit "I thought I taught you already not fuck with me but it seems you forgot the 'lesson' I taught you. This is the final time I will tell you this you are and will never be fit to be Hokage you belong in the shadow so it is your duty to serve Konoha from it nothing more" he said without a flinch

"FOX that's enough" Jiraiya said in a firm voice as he lowered his KI making many sigh 'I guess he does not messes around' Tsume thought 'what power' Hiashi thought 'he is as troublesome as they say' Shikaku thought 'it seems he is not one to be messed with' Shibi Aburame thought "Alright that's enough!" Koharu yelled while Danzo was still glaring at him "are we done here because I need to go and find Tsunade" Jiraiya said "fine we agree that's the best course of action but take an ANBU squad with you" Homura said "no he is coming with me" he replied pointing to FOX "I guess that will suffice" Hiashi said "I think its time for you to stop playing around Fox the village is in need of your services maybe you should take the rank of a Jounin now Uzumaki Naruto" Danzo said with a small smirk.

"It can't be" Choza said with wide eyes "y you are-" Tsume was cut off when he took off his hood revealing his blond hair "well I originally planned on becoming Jounin after retiring from ANBU and leading team 7 instead of Kakashi sensai but I remember 3 old goats saying that according to the record I have not become a genin yet so I cannot be promoted to Jounin even after leading the best ANBU unit currently in our ranks to countless mission and even a war so its my fault I guess" he said finally revealing his face as the council looked at him in shock while the three elders glared at him.

"h how" Tsume shuttered "but according to the reports you received the Sharingan at the age of 8 so how can you become a captain in 2 years going as far as leading a team to war" Shukaku questioned "all of that was made an ss rank secret by Sandime-sama so I cannot reveal it but let it be known my identity is also an S rank secret and should not be known to anyone outside these doors until I become Jounin" he said "so you are not taking the Jounin rank yet" Danzo said with his eye twitching on seeing him eye smile "well I decided to follow the advice of our 'honorable' elders with years of 'wisdom' so I guess I will be chunin for now" he said receiving a snort from many including Homura and Koharu while many smirked in amusement "as much as I am enjoying this brat we need to go and find Tsunade" he said "alright I meet you at the gates and later wise council men" he said disappearing as well as Jiraiya "was that last part sarcastic as well or was he giving us some respect" Choza said with a chuckle while everyone gave him a look which screamed 'are you fucking serious'.

He entered his house "welcome back onii-chan" Karin said as he smiled "hey I heard about what you did in the invasion and I am proud that you took down Kabuto yourself" he said as she blushed "thank you but sit down I have prepared some breakfast" she said "thanks but I have to leave quickly I have a mission to do" he said "what mission?" she asked raising her brow "the mission to retrieve the godime" he replied surprising her "who exactly?" she asked again "Tsunade Senju" he replied again with a grin knowing Karin's look since she idolized Tsunade and wanted to surpass her as a kunoichi.

 **1 HOUR LATER**

"Well there it is" a man with shark like teeth said while the impassive one looked at the village with his red eyes 'I haven't seen you in a while my friend I hope to meet you soon and you too my foolish little brother' he thought "Well what do you say Itachi-san lets go" Kisame said "very well lets find the jinjuriki and leave" he replied impassively.

 **DANGO SHOP**

"Yo Asuma kurenai here on a date" Kakashi asked with an eye smile "no just out to eat there is no date or anything" Asuma said "aw you can't lie to me now" Kakashi said "stay out of it Kakashi its none of your business" kurenai rebuked with a blush "now now you don't have to be so bitchy about it" he said "now listen y-" Kakashi rose his arm and pointed behind him at the two people who seem to be going outside the village, they were in black cloaks with red clouds and straw hats covering their faces 'those reserves are big I don't know why the barrier team has not detected them yet' Kurenai thought "lets go" Asuma said seriously receiving a nod from them.

The two people in cloaks were walking on the road which let them out of Konoha when Kurenai and Asuma appeared in front of them "identify yourself" Asuma said in a stern voice as the shorter of the two rose his hat up revealing his Sharingan which shocked the two "then you are" Kurenai said "no doubt about it" Asuma said "it seems we finally meet Kurenai-san Asuma-san" he said in an impassive voice "Itachi Uchiha" Asuma said glaring at him "then I must introduce myself as well" his partner said removing his hat "omaiwa" Asuma said "I am Hoshigaki Kisame people of Kiri know me as the monster of the hidden mist" he said with a grin taking out the Samehada from his back "Asuma-san Kurenai-san I do not wish to kill you this battle is useless" Itachi said "it does not matter you are a missing nin wanted by Konoha for several crimes we will fight you" Asuma said taking out his trench knife "how annoying but it seems we have no other alternative Itachi-san" Kisame said getting ready while Kurenai went through seals 'that is' Itachi thought looking at Kurenai who had started to disappear while his left eye spun.

Asuma dodged Kisame's sword strikes 'slice' "nani" Kisame said seeing the blood on his face then at Asuma's knife 'futon chakra' he thought. Itachi was standing when a tree formed behind him and captured him while Kurenai rose from above with a kunai in her hand "its over!" she said "is it?" Itachi asked in a monotonous voice.

Kisame jumped back and made seals Suiton : Shark Bomb Jutsu" he called out as a the water come out of the lake near them and formed a shark coming towards Asuma "Konoha Sempuu!" the shark was destroyed "omaiwa dareda" Kisame asked narrowing his eyes "I am Maito Gai Konoha's Sublime Green Beast Prey and I will protect my comrade even if I have to face someone as Un youthful as you" he declared while Kisame grinned "and here I thought this day was going to be boring" he said.

Kurenai's eyes were wide to see Itachi used her own Genjutsu against her and was now coming towards her with a kunai 'clash' the Sharingan met the Sharingan "Hatake Kakashi" Itachi said "Uchiha Itachi you have some nerve coming back here after what you did, do you even understand what 'he' felt when he heard about you" he asked "it does not matter i had to test my power and my clan proved to be weak, but perhaps he can prove to be enough to test my true power after all me and him we are alike" he replied only to be harshly pushed back by Kakashi who glared at him "don't even think for a second that trash like you can compare to him, he has always been better than you even at his age he could match you" he said "one of the reasons why I want to fight him" Itachi said "don't worry you won't since this will be your last because today I will finish you" he said 'just who are they talking about, there is no one who could have matched Itachi Uchiha and be younger than him at the same time' Kurenai thought "you certainly are a genius after all you are not an Uchiha and yet you were able to master the Sharingan to this extent but now let me show you its true power" he said making a tiger seal "Katon : Gokakyuu no Jutsu" he fired "Suiton : Water wall" Kakashi called out forming a wall of water in front of him to prevent Itachi's attack creating mist.

"You certainly have not been slacking off" Itachi said hitting Kakashi's spine with a kunai "Kakashi!" Kurenai yelled but then he turned into water and appeared in front of Itachi "Kurenai get out" he ordered forming a Chidori in his palm and then placing it on the ground "Chidori Nagashi" 'so that's why he used the water jutsu earlier to create enough moisture so the electricity could be conducted easily' Itachi thought closing his eye 'boooooooooom!'.

'This guy is really a beast like he says he is' Kisame thought then hearing the explosion 'it seems Itachi-san is in trouble facing the copy nin we must leave before we attract too much attention' he thought.

Kakashi huffed a bit but was satisfied to see Itachi on the ground only for his eyes to become wide on seeing 'Itachi' turn into crows 'genjutsu' he thought "I told you that I will show you the true power of Sharingan" Itachi said as his eyes opened 'it can't be' he thought on seeing the Mangekyou Sharingan "Tsukiyomi" Itachi said as the world around then changed.

Kakashi looked at his surroundings with wide eyes "this is my strongest genjutsu here I am god and I will torture you for 72 hours until you break while its only 3 seconds in the real world" he said walking towards him with his katana while Kakashi was tied to the log, as he went to impale Kakashi with the sword he was shocked to see kakashi blocking it with his arms "how" he said looking up only to see the Mangekyou Sharingan which belonged to Kakashi "how could you awaken that eye" Itachi asked ditching his usual monotonous voice making Kakashi smirk "sa ne" he said channeling ration chakra to his palm 'Chidori Nagashi' he thought seeing as the lightning consumed Itachi "but too bad for you" he said.

In the real world Kisame appeared beside Itachi "what happened I thought you had him under Tsukiyomi he should not be standing right now" Kisame said "it seems we under estimated the copy nin he was able to awaken the MS even after not being an Uchiha" he replied shocking Kisame as he looked at Kakashi's eye. "My eternal rival are you alright" Gai asked while kurenai and Asuma dropped beside him as well "yes I am alright" he said "Kisame lets pull the plug we are not here to cause a war" Itachi said "very well Itachi-san" he said as the two disappeared in puffs of smoke "This is serious we need to inform the others and have our borders guarded well to prevent monsters like them from infiltrating the village" Asuma said "you are right we need to be on alert lets go back for now" Kakashi said receiving nods from them. 'if not for that day I don't know what would have happened to me now' Kakashi thought.

 **FLASH BACK** (1 YEARS AGO)

Kakashi was walking along the streets of Konoha reading his book giggling perversely when his ninja senses sprang into action making him jump back only to see a kunai drop on his feet 'a kunai, who threw it' he thought looking around but was unable to see anyone 'there is a note on it as well' he thought picking it up and taking out the note 'Meet me at our training ground and be prepared –Naruto' it read 'huh what does he want' he thought disappearing via shunshuin.

He entered the training ground to see Naruto with a serious look on his face and in his ANBU uniform "what is it Naruto?" he asked "Kakashi-sensai you have been slacking off a lot it is like you have stopped training since you left ANBU" he said "now now Naruto don't be so rude" he said "I am not you were close to an S rank before you left and now you are not even a shadow of your former self which is why I will fight you today to prove my point if I lose I will take back my word but if you do then you will begin your training again" he said pulling up his headband.

"You may have become strong Naruto even stronger than most ninja in the village but never forget it is I who taught you everything you know in the first place" he said also pulling his headband up "that maybe true but i want let be stuck in the past anymore and be haunted by it so today I will not hold back" he said blurring out 'clash!' his leg met Kakashi's arm "I no longer dwell in the past" he said "you can fool the most but not me!" Naruto shouted jumping back and getting in the Goken stance as did Kakashi "very well then" Kakashi said getting serious and bending in the stance as well and the two blurred out.

Kakashi tried to kick him as he ducked under it, Naruto seeing the opening sent to punch him in the gut but Kakashi did a back flip to avoid it and the two met in hand to hand combat and to the copy nin's surprise Naruto forced him to complete a tiger seal with his finger and the blond's as he jumped back 'Katon : Gokakyuu no jutsu' Naruto fired while his master toughed the ground 'Doton : Doryuuheki' je created a wall which clashed against the fireball destroying it .

'clang' his kunai met Naruto's katana "you have been through a lot I know the day you gained your moniker was the saddest day of your life and after the Kyubi's attack it became worse but you have to let it go" Naruto said as Kakashi pushed him back "so are you telling me to forget my comrades and the memory of them" he asked throwing the kunai which Naruto blocked with his blade and shook his head "I am not your comrades will be with you forever in your heart because as long as you remember them they will never truly die" he said "then what do you want of me" Kakashi asked narrowing his eye "I want you to move on" he said making them wide but he noticed him make seals "Raiton : Gian" he fired while Kakashi had copied the jutsu and made the similar seals "Raiton : Gian" he fired as the two clashed destroying everything in his path.

Both huffed "its not easy you know" Kakashi said looking down "it never is but remember you were the one who taught me to stand up even after life hits you hard and never give up in the face of adversities" he said as Kakashi looked at him with wide eyes "You need to accept that they are gone and they won't come back spending your time in the grave looking at their names for hours will not change a thing" he said charging again and meeting him in close combat and this time he was kicked away by Kakashi who made seals "I understand what you mean and I will try but I will not lose this battle" Kakashi said receiving a grin from him "good because I won't have it any other way" he said making the same seals "Katon : Karyuu Endan" they fired at the same time releasing white hot flames which clashed against each other for dominance 'boooom!'

Kakashi jumped on top of the lake and made seals "Suiton: Water Dragon missile" he fired while Naruto made seals "Futon : Wind Barrier" he said creating the tornado around him to protect himself and when it was done he threw a few shuriken towards Kakashi making a tiger seal "Ninpo : Shuriken Kage Bunshin" he said turning them into 200. The jounin jumped to dodge the attack and when he landed back he saw Naruto was not in his place 'shit' he looked back seeing the blond put his hand in the water "Chidori Nagashi" he said as the whole water body started to crinkle with lightning menacingly 'puff' 'Kage Bunshin' he thought looking behind to see Kakashi land a kick to his head 'puff' 'that was a clone' he thought.

Before he knew it four walls formed around him while Naruto stood on top "its over" he said making a half tiger seal and to Kakashi's surprise he flipped back. Naruto smirked on seeing the real Kakashi standing behind him 'Katon : Gokakyuu no jutsu' Naruto launched a big fireball in mid air making Kakashi's eyes wide 'shimatta I am out of chakra' he thought seeing the fireball come near and suddenly his eyes spun creating a vortex in the air slowly absorbing the fireball 'nanda-' he fell due to exhaustion while Naruto landed on the ground looking at Kakashi in awe 'was that some kind of an space-time ninjutsu' he thought walking towards Kakashi.

10 MINUTES LATER

'Groan' Kakashi's eye flashed open "glad to see you are awake" Naruto said coming into view "Naruto what happened I thought" he stopped rubbing his read due to the ache "we were fighting yes but in the end you somehow managed to swallow my fireball in mid air to god knows where" Naruto said making his eyes wide "but I don't know this jutsu you talk of now that you are saying I remember it the vortex" he said while Naruto nodded "I might know the reason though" he said making Kakashi look at him in confusion "huh you do then tell me" he said "take a look at your eye" he said passing the kunai to him while the masked jounin rose a brow but compiled looking at his eye to see a shape that reflected a pinwheel instead of his regular 3 tomoed eye "you sensai have awoken the Mangekyou Sharingan" he said baffling Kakashi.


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto was seated in his hotel room resting, Jiraiya had gone off goofing around or to do his research as he'd call it and it has been 3 days since they were out looking for Tsunade without luck which frustrated him a bit because the village was not in a good condition right now and they needed Tsunade to take the hat so it can be safe against the threat of Iwa and Kumo, he was taken out of his musing when he felt a chakra signature he has not felt in years 'Itachi' he thought with wide eyes 'Knock Knock!' 'he is right outside and he is not alone his partner has a reserve even bigger than him' he thought making a clone who used 'Hiding in the Surface Technique' to sink through the ground and travel undetected.

He put his headband up revealing his Sharingan as he went to the door and opened it to see the two men staring at him "so you know we were here" the one with Shark like appearance said "Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha what do you want?" he asked narrowing his eyes "Naruto-kun you are to come with us lets not create a commotion" he said "I refuse" he said "then I will make you" he said as his eyes turned to the Mangekyou state 'Tsukiyomi' he said as the world around them changed.

The two stood staring at each other Naruto at Itachi's Mangekyou and Itachi at Naruto's lone one "I see both you or Kakashi have not been slacking off even after not being an Uchiha you managed to awaken the MS" he said "yeah I got mine when I was close to death against Orochimaru" he said making Itachi raise a brow "what the snake had grown strong and it took all my chakra to bring him to his last leg if I had a little more I would have easily defeated him" he said folding his arm while Itachi smirked "always easy to rile you up eh Naruto I didn't have to say anything" he said with amusement "sorry but I am not a stoic bastard like you!" he yelled making Itachi smile while Naruto sighed and smiled as well "How have you been my friend?" he asked "I cannot complain how is Sauske?" he asked "he is fine and is turning into a strong Shinobi though he has not completely matured his sharingan he is near" he replied.

"I see thank you for looking after my foolish little brother" he said "think nothing of it after all you have done for the village and the shinobi world it is nothing" he said "for me it is good enough you understand that don't you since you have a sister of your own" he said as he smiled and nodded.

"I am dying Naruto" he said shocking him "w what" he shuttered "it's a disease which is going to kill me but I am on medication right now to make sure I die at Sauske's hand" he said which made Naruto sad "so you are already prepared I see very well I will personally train Sauske the kid is talented and can surpass you in time" he said making Itachi smile and gave him a nod "you need to train as well" he said "what do you mean I am training hard as I now do I need to train harder?" he asked receiving a nod from Itachi "the leader of the Akatsuki possesses the legendary Rinnegan" he said shocking Naruto "w what"

Itachi nodded "you get it now don't you the group has members like Dedara the mad bomber, Sassori of the red sand, Kisame Hoshigaki, Kakazu, Hidan the immortal also a kunoichi who is close to the leader Pain her name is Konan and she can use paper release and lastly our Spy his name is Zetsu and he is not human he can travel through the land with ease undetected to spy and can transform into anyone in such a way that he can replicate their chakra as well" he informed making Naruto's eyes wide "I see we are in deep shit" he said "you can say it that way but now I will release the Genjutsu and we will be back in the real world where not even a second has passed" Itachi imformed receiving a nod from "be safe friend until the next time" he said while Itachi smiled and undid the Genjutsu.

"I would like to see you try" he said "alright I had enough of the brat" Kisame said raising the Samehada to strike him only to be blocked by Naruto's kunai "don't fuck with me" Naruto said glaring at him with his Sharingan and pushing him back to the hallway which suddenly changed into flesh "this jutsu" Itachi said "hoho did you really think that you could fool me with that genjutsu" Jiraiya said as Naruto's clone gave him a dry look "he kinda did" he said "Shut up brat!" Jiraiya said punching him in the head 'puff' "Jiraiya of the Sannin we are leaving Kisame" Itachi said "its no use no one has escaped this technique yet" Jiraiya said with a grin while they started to run off "brat are going to just sit there" Jiraiya asked receiving a shrug from him "I don't want the group to know of my skills as of yet" he said following behind Jiraiya only to see black flames surrounding a hole "black flames" Jiraiya said "not just any black flames these are the inextinguishable flames of Amaterasu said to burn seven nights and seven days" he said "I see it's a Mangekyou technique then I will seal it up" he said summoning a scroll rolling it on the ground and making seals "Fuka Hoin!" said as the scroll absorbed the flames.

"Alright Gaki our position is compromised we need to get going now Tsunade is not here but I have found out that she maybe in Tanzuka Gai" he said 'sigh ' "fine lets go pervert" he replied.

MOUNTAIN GRAVEYARD

Tobi was sitting in his chair working on Fuinjutsu project of his "Tobi" Zetsu said popping out "Zetsu what are the reports from the Invasion" he asked "Orochimaru lost Konoha managed to win the invasion but the Sandime is dead which is why Jiraiya and the FOX are looking to bring back Tsunade Senju as the Godime but what troubles me more is that the jinjurki was able to match Orochimaru and also taking out the reanimated Tobirama Senju" he said surprising him "hmm he has grown stronger than I had expected" he commented "right now Jiraiya the Toad Sannin is training him to become stronger and given sometime he will be a monster of a shinobi" Zetsu informed "yes he will not if I have a say in it" he said "wait you don't mean" Zetsu said with wide eyes only receiving a nod from him "don't be so hasty you can't risk showing yourself to the world right now" Black Zetsu spoke for the first time "I won't because no one will see me not even him when I warp him to the Kamui dimension" he replied disappearing in a vortex.

NEXT DAY

Naruto was walking to a clearing to train for a while, he and Jiraiya had stopped for a while he needes to rest and Jiraiya needed research material.

On reaching the clearing his ninja senses came into action as he saw a kunai come from behind him which he dodged but then a man in Akatsuki cloak and an Orange mask appeared and held him by the shoulder "I win" he said absorbing Naruo inside his dimension which is when another Naruto came to take his head off with a kunai which surprised him 'that one was a clone which means he knew of my presence' the mask man thought using Kamui to teleport is head to the dimension before getting killed by the kunai and when he did he was in for a surprise because the clone was waiting "Teme was Dareda!" he yelled slamming the Rasengan to his face destroying his mask.

In the real world Naruto looked at the person in shock while the person looked back at him coldly "omai wa Uchiha Obito" he said in shock "it seems Kakashi told you of me" he said with a smirk while Naruto came out of his shock and clenched his teeth "so you are behind everything u mother's death, my father's death, the Kyubi's attack, the civil war and the akatsuki" he said "I am but what will you do, do you hate me?" he asked while Naruto closed his eye then putting his headband up glaring at him with his Sharingan "no if I am succumbed by hate as you are there will be no difference between you and me, it is because of this very curse of hatred that you have fallen this low you are nothing but a brat possessed by the evil of the Uchiha" he said as Obito chuckled "a brat you call me, let me tell you something I have seen this world of Shinobi and unlike you I know its reality" he said "you do, do you? so are you telling me you did all this for peace or because you still haven't gotten over Rin's death" he said making Obito's eyes wide a bit "yes the very same reason you created the civil war it had nothing to with saving the world you wanted to avenge Rin's death by punishing Kiri, for your revenge you even went as far as killing my mother who considered you family tell Obito how did it feel when you took the Kyubi out of her seal knowing it would kill her did you feel ashamed" he asked "I felt nothing and I don't feel anything anymore this world is flawed and it needs saving which is why I will save it by ending its existence putting everyone under a genjutsu" he said "putting the whole world under genjutsu, your plan is flawed taking away everyone's free will not create peace because it is fake and an illusion" he said "so are you saying that this world is better as it is right now, no this world of Shinobi world is nothing more than a curse and as long as it exists peace is not possible" he said.

Naruto looked at him with determined eyes "then I will break that curse one day" he said while Obito just stared at him blankly "as long as there is something know peace exists in this world I will seize it and I will not stop until I do" he said "as I thought you are still childish but it does not matter I will take you now since you know of my identity" he said while Naruto took out a kunai "Those who break the rules are scum yes but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum you said that didn't you Obito" he said as the man narrowed his eye at him "you abandoned everything your friends, comrades, family and even you dream" he said "that dream was a fool's dream the Hokage's position is worthless it does not mean anything to me" he said "you may say so but deep inside there still exist the boy that had the dream to become Hokage like me, you and me we were the same which is why I won't let you do as you like anymore and let you descent more into darkness than you already are, I won't let you tarnish the memory the Obito that inspired Kakashi sensai to be better and stills inspires me, I will never forget the memory of the older you but then current you will not exist and I will see to it" he said charging the kunai in his hand with ration chakra.

"very well then" Obito said rushing towards him while Naruto did the same but before they could meet he threw the kunai which passed through Obito's head and in that moment his eyes spun 'Amenotejikara' he was replaced you the Kunai and was above him with an Odama Rasengan 'bakana' Obito thought in shock while Naruto slammed his rasengan to his back as it drilled and took him to the ground 'boooooooooooooooooooom!' the clearing was covered in dust and debrief.

'Just like his damned father' he thought glaring down at Naruto "you have lived up to your name Fox I never thought you could do the Hiraishin" he said while Naruto smirked as his eyes spun again making Obito's eyes wide on seeing the leaf that was falling in front of him was replaced with Naruto and before he knew it the blond impaled him with a Chidori to his chest "I may be hailed as a prodigy but I am not my father I am a genius of hard work" he said looking at Obito with his MS which shocked him 'a Mangekyou space-time ninjutsu like mine but only different I have heavily underestimated him' he thought "It over Obito" he said pushing the chidori in further "not yet, I will take over this world and no one will get in my way" he said as his left eye glowed 'Izanagi' he disappeared 'Damn it I never expected him to use the jutsu' he thought falling on his knee then on his back to the ground looking at the sky.

'if I tell Kakashi-sensai he will be devastated, which is why I cannot tell him he will break and has much burden on his shoulders already' he thought 'but what happens when he does find out that I knew and didn't tell him will he hate me, well as long as he is alright I can take the hate because sometimes what people need is a lie more than the truth something Itachi has taught me' he thought again 'but the dark times lie ahead of us all I cannot let Obito continue on with his madness for the sake of the shinobi world, for the sake of Konoha and everyone that is precious to me' he willed his resolve.

"Oi Brat I heard the explosion what happened?" Jiraiya asked coming in while he sighed "nothing Ero-sannin just a failed jutsu experiment" he said "well it was an epic fail to cause this and leave you in such state" Jiraiya said while he eye smiled "don't worry Ero-sannin a wise man one said that success can only be achieved through failure" he said "alright brat enough of the philosophy get some rest we will reach Tanzuka Gai by tomorrow" he said receiving a nod from him.

Obito dropped inside the hideout through Kamui "Obito what happened who did this to you" Zetsu asked looking at his condition, his Mokuton arm was gone, there was a big wound on his back his left eye was without the three tomoed sharingan, there was a deep wound in his chest and this body covered with blood "the kyubi Jinjuriki he knows who I am and he was able to defeat me with his Mangekyou Sharingan space-time ninjutsu" he said making both the Zetsu's eyes wide "but he is not a natural Uchiha its impossible" they said "I wasn't hallucinating he did awaken that eye and is very formidable but now heal me I am badly injured" he said "hai" the white zetsu said taking Obito to the room to heal him 'Naruto I won't let you win we are alike and eventually you will become like me and when you do then you will understand all that I am trying to accomplish I will not let you interfere with my plans the Project Tsukiyome will be a success' he thought clenching his hand tightly.


	14. Chapter 14

Jiraiya and Naruto were walking through the streets of Tanzuka Gai "its been a week already we need to return to the village fast" Naruto said "don't be so impatient brat right now we need Tsunade she is the best option out there for the Godaime" he said "I know but the village is not in a stable condition right now I know there are people in the village like Shukaku to look after it but there is Danzo as well I may have crippled the fool and taken away his power but he is still dangerous with his root" he said "don't worry I know he won't do anything right now let us forget it for now and have a nice dinner I am hungry" he said "well this looks like a good enough place" he said pointing to the door next to him "well then let us go in then" Jiraiya said as they opened the door and entered.

Jiraiya looked at the person with wide eyes as did the person "Tsunade!" "Jiraiya you old pervert what are you doing here" she said and then eyeing Naruto "and who is the kakashi look alike brat?" she asked "well why don't we settle down and talk" he said "fine" she said with a sigh "well well Shizune you have grown up" Jiraiya said 'thank you Jiraiya-sama" she said then looking at Naruto "and you are Uzumaki Naruto" he said with an eye smile "alright what do you want?" Tsunade asked annoyed "Tsunade Sensai is dead he was killed by Orochimar-" 'snort' "like that snake could kill him of all people he died of chakra cancer plain and simple I don't know why you people misunderstand things" Naruto said.

"Sensai had Chakra cancer?" Tsunade asked in surprise "he did and was on his leg still he fought Orochimaru and took away his ninjutsu but the matter is that Konoha needs a Godime which is why you are nominated" he said "No way I am going to that hell hole that place which took away everything from me!" she yelled getting up "and the Hokage's job it's a fools job they all are fools who die-" 'crack' all eyes were wide as the blond released his chakra the place shook a bit the people were sweating bullets 'this kid is no fodder' Tsunade thought 'what powerful chakra' Shuzen thought sweating 'this is bad did she have to hit the buttons right away' Jiraiya thought looking at Naruto who slowly moved up his headband 'sharingan!' Tsunade thought with wide eyes "normally I am a very calm person" he said closing his right eye "but I don't take insults to the Hokage lightly" he said blurring out 'boom!'

'DAMN IT!' Jiraiya cussed. Tsunade landed on her feet after being put through the wall "Tsunade-sama!" Shizune yelled "stay out of this Shizune the brat is dead!" she said cracking her knuckles "normally I would play but" his eyes spin while he flicked a kunai in front of him "I am not in the mood".

Tsunade looked at the lightning jutsu near her face ready to impale her in horror but then she glanced into Naruto's eyes and was shocked 'Mangekyo Sharingan' she thought while Naruto leaned in and whispered "I know you have been through shit and back but that does not gives you the right to insult the Hokage specially my father who became one" she was shocked 'this is Minato's kid' she thought.

He stopped the Chidori and looked at her with his lone eye "the sandime might be dead but he entrusted me with his will so did the Nedaime" he said making her eyes wide "yes the snake whom you talked to summoned the Shodaime and Nedaime Hokage through edo sensai using them as puppets against the old man but I was able to separate the Nedaime and I sealed him away but before going back to the pure world he entrusted me to protect the village in his stead "Listen well I don't care if you become the Godaime or not but if you make deals with the snake I will kill you so you won't shame your predecessors any more than you have and never insult the position again because it is my dream and will not have anyone disrespect it" he finished putting his headband over his eye again "Jiraiya we should go we came after the wrong person" he said walking away and disappearing in a swirl of leafs while the toad sannin sighed, Shizune was in shock as was Tsunade who had yet to make a move "J Jiraiya who was that kid" Tsunade asked "have you heard of the famous ANBU FOX?" he asked "who hasn't his exploits are famous over the elemental nations" Shizune said "that's him" Jiraiya said stunning the two medics "impossible" Tsunade blurted out "perhaps we should go in and talk" Jiraiya said.

 **NEXT DAY**

Naruto lay on his bed looking above 'grownups acting like brats at a time like this and with Obito on the run with his dangerous and nasty plans I fear the worst for the future of Konoha and the Shinobi world man this is too troublesome' he thought with a sigh 'knock knock' 'its Shizune's signature what does she want' he thought going to the gate and opening it "can I come in?" she asked "sure" he said letting her in "what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked "Naruto-kun I know Tsunade-sama is wrong in the way she is acting but she is not a bad person" she said "I know that much if she were Sarutobi-jiji wouldn't have suggested her to be Godaime but she needs to stop acting childish like she has Konoha is under a threat of war if Iwa or Kumo see any openings they will attack Jiraiya cannot be the Hokage he isn't made for the job and his spy network is too valuable to the village Kakashi-sensai is no S-Rank nor am I if she doesn't return Danzo will force to take over and the old war Hawk will destroy the village with his ideologies of war" he explained making Shizune's eyes wide "I I see, so the situation is that dire" she said "yes and I know she fears blood if she does then how can she become Hokage even with her standing and power which is why I was harsh on her" he said.

"I understand now and I will do my best to explain her what the situation is right now" she said "do that but first tell me what did Orochimaru want?" he asked making her sigh.

Naruto was lying on his bed sleeping her someone crashed through his door "NARUTO-KUN ITS BAD TSUNADE-SAMA WENT TO OROCHIMARU!" she exclaimed "yes she drugged me as well" Jiraiya said "Tsk getting drugged like that" Naruto said "oi brat its not my fault anyway Shizune can you heal me?" he asked "sure but it may take a bit time" she said "you both come to the place when you are ready I am going" he said disappearing in a blur "will he be alright?" Shizune asked "the brat can handle himself" Jiraiya said.

"Hmm so you are what all of us Medics dream of becoming how pathetic" Kabuto said fixing his glasses "Ku Ku Ku Tsunade I promised you that you will see Dan and Nawaki-kun again well I do not go back on my promises after death you will surely see them again Ku Ku Ku Ku!" "DIE!" Kabuto yelled going to impale her with his Kunai while Tsunade was still shaking but before she knew it she didn't see the kunai anymore but her eyes were wide on see the blond in front of Kabuto gripping thee Kunai with his hands 'h he teleported me' she thought with wide eyes.

Orochimaru glared at the person "so the troublesome thing has arrived Uzumaki Naruto" he said "well sorry but I thought I should interfere and take care you snakes once and for all "you won't go near Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto said while Naruto looked at him with his lone sharingan "I don't have time to play with children" he said channeling lightning 'Chidori Nagashi' he thought as Kabuto screamed having his whole body crinkling with lightning "stay still!" Orochimaru hissed coming towards him with his Kusanagi 'clensh' Orochimaru's eyes were wide on seeing his sword impaling Kabuto "O Orochimaru-sama" he said spitting blood "well one is out" Naruto said kicking Orochimaru away but dodged a strike from chakra scalpel "you can still fight" he said looking at Kabto.

Kabuto grinned jumping back "I am resistant to the poison of Kusanagi" he said pulling up his sleeve which showed the summoning tattoo as he sprayed his blood over it "Summoning Jutsu" he said summoning a big snake "well done Kabuto-kun" Orochimaru said "well I killed Madana so no other summon is an actual threat" he said with a shrug "I forgot to punish you for that" Orochimaru said "Punish me how foolish or did you forget the last time when you ran with a tail between your legs" he said with a smirk under his mask.

Tsunade was shocked at what she heard 'this boy really killed Madana' she thought "Enough die!" Orochimaru charged at him but before he hit him 'puff' 'damn him and his clones' Orochimaru cussed "Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto said looking at the ground "it's the swamp" Orochimaru spat his teeth looking down at 10 Narutos who had a half tiger seal 'Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu' they fired all at once burning the snake.

The clones dispelled but from the ground Orochimaru came out with his Kusanagi "you are dead brat!" he yelled but by fault looked at his Mangekyo 'Damn it he cussed' having been trapped by temporary paralysis "I don't like to repeat myself" Naruto said as the chidori formed his hand "Chidori!" he yelled impaling the sannin who spat blood "its over Orochimaru" he said while the sannin spat some more blood and smirked "so are you" he said as Kabuto impaled him with his chakra scalpels "no time for children you said" he coated him with his usual arrogant smirk.

"Tsuande!" Jiraiya said rushing in "Jiraiya the brat" she said pointing to Naruto "Naruto-kun!" Shizune yelled. "Ku Ku Ku" Orochimaru said as another came of his mouth "now I will take your eye it is useful after all" he said "Exactly" Naruto said making him raise a brow "Exactly what?" he asked "I told you I don't have time to play with children" he said looking at Kabuto as a crow came out of him mouth "Genjutsu!" Orochimaru exclaimed seeing Naruto turn into a flock of crows 'slice' "Naruto!" he yelled gritting his teeth after Naruto had sliced his hand with a kunai from behind "Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto yelled rushing to him "Kabuto summon him" he said "hai" he replied while Naruto jumped back "don't worry brat I will take care of it" Jiraiya said from behind him biting his finger "ah soda today there will be one Sannin less in the world" Tsunade said biting her finger as well "Summoning Jutsu!" were three yells at once 'pufffff' the three giants appeared "Orochimaru why did you summon me wasn't killing my father enough" a snake shorted than Madana hissed "Abo don't you want to avenge your father that boy right there killed him" he pointed to Naruto "I don't care if that scum bag died but this can prove to be entertaining" he said "Today I will have a snake skinned wallet" Bunta said "Tsunade-sama" Katsuyu said "Katsuyu help me in battle" she said "hai Tongue Tooth Sticky Acid" she spat.

The snake dodged it and in a blur went towards her clutching her but she separated into many smaller versions of herself while Bunto threw his huge tanto towards the snake which he dodged "Ikazo Bunta give me oil" Jiraiya said "alright!" he yelled spitting oil while Jiraiya added fire to it "Katon: Gamaryuu Endan" he thought creating the inferno "did we get him" Bunta asked "no the snake shed its skin" Naruto said standing beside Jiraiya "Bunta below you!" he yelled "Nani" he said as the tail came out which he so easily caught but Abo rose up from behind them "Doton: Doryuu Heki!" Naruto rose a huge wall to block the snake 'he predicted the move and used the shadow clone with lot of chakra to create that' Jiraiya thought while Naruto threw a kunai by channeling wind chakra to it above the summon 'this is my last move before I pass out make use of it Baa-chan' he thought as his eye spun into action 'Amenotejikara' he teleported the Kunai with Tsunade who held a Bunta's tanto 'the brat saw that I was a bit late so he used his teleportation to bring me here he sure has lived up to his name' she thought "arrr!" she yelled impaling the snake 'the things he pulls sometimes' Jiraiya thought holding on to an unconscious Naruto shaking his head in amusement "Tsunade!" Orochimaru yelled "Orochimaru its over" she said crackling her fist "why?!" he asked "because I am Tsunade Senju the Godaime Hokage" she said punching him and sending him flying.

His eye snapped open "I see you are awake" Tsunade said sitting beside him "what happened?" he asked "Orochimaru escaped" she said making him frustrated "and I though you and the pervy sage will take care of him" he said "Wait pervy sage you mean Jiraiya hahaha that's the perfect name for him!" she laughed "what are you laughing about Baa-chan" he said as the temperature dropped "what did you call me?" she asked in a low voice "Baa-chan" he said without a second worry "Even Buddha forgives once brat!" she yelled balling her fist and went to hit his head while Naruto closed his eyes waiting for the pain but it never came.

He snapped his eye open as he saw Tsunade kissing him on the forehead shocking him "you know, you are much like those two strong headed stubborn and sometimes a fool but" she said taking off her necklace and placing it in his neck "I like people like you thanks for saving me brat" she said with a smile as he gave her an eye smile "oh ho new material for Icha Icha forbidden move" Jiraiya said scribbling his notes from the window as the temperature dropped Naruto irked while Tsunade walked towards the pervert. Jiraiya looked up after scribbling down his note in horror "T Tsunade I I can explain" he shuttered "I won't hear it" she said crackling her fist "M Mercy" he squeaked "no mercy here!" she yelled punching and sending him flying with a girlish scream 'Aho dana' Naruto thought with a sigh.


End file.
